How It All Started
by ShatteredStarveling
Summary: Bella had her life mapped out. She had the perfect friends, perfect boyfriend, perfect life. And then her father got a promotion across the country. As if it wasn't bad enough she now has to worry about her growing affections for a local Frat guy who's blazing eyes find her wherever she hides.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

"Bella. You are my one and only love and nothing will keep us apart. Not our parents. Not our friends. Not even the distance that stands between us. I'll come back for you. I always will." Jacob gingerly lifted up his fingers to my cheeks and softly wiped away the tears which were now silently flowing down hitting my shirt leaving little wet droplets. I could hear the car horn honking outside of his house. I knew that my parents were waiting for me to leave and I was making them late.

I would never forgive them for uprooting my life and relocating me to a place that I would never be able to call my own. This was where I had grown up and where my life laid. I was meant to be here and nowhere else. I was leaving in the middle of my junior year and all because dad got a promotion in a town across the damned country. I had to leave behind my friends and the tight knit family I had formed while I grew up here. But what killed me, what really out shown everything else was the fact that I was losing the one and only person that I had grown so close to over the years, the only man who was ever able to work their way into my heart and hold it and protect it. Jacob was going to be staying here while I was going to be moving 5,000 miles across the country so that my parents could start their lives but I was going to be losing mine. It took all I had not to just completely melt into his tight and warm hug as my parents urgency began to increase. I was going to make us late for our flight. But honestly I really didn't care.

"I love you Jacob. I'll be waiting for you." He nodded and kissed the top of my head before opening the door. I reluctantly stepped away from Jacob unable to stop the quiet sobs that wracked through my body. He bowed his head not looking at me as I climbed into the car slamming the door behind me.

"Bella, this will be good for you. You'll like it there. Trust us. We wouldn't do this unless we thought we were doing what we thought was right for you." I rolled my eyes refusing to take my eyes off of Jacob as his tears dripped down from his eyes. There was nothing good that was going to come of this. Only bad was going to be in my future.

"I'm going to like nothing there. Everything I like and love is all here, this is my home and if you think that I'm going to find it better to where ever you're dragging me then you're in more of a delusional state than I thought." I hissed back. They both sighed and shook their heads.

"You're new home is called Forks Bella and there you'll be able to accomplish so much more than you would have ever hoped to accomplish here. It's a little blip on the map but the high school has some of the best teachers in the country and not to neglect the fact that they have the best writing program at their state college just 20 minutes away from our new house. You need to start thinking about yourself Bells. You need to do what's right for you now. This is your life." I fumed. I knew what he was getting at.

"No, why don't you say what I know what you want to say. You think Jacob is just a dead end and with him I would end up nowhere. Let me tell you something. I love Jacob and nothing is going to keep us apart. You have control over me for the next 2 years but after that I'm gone. I'll never forgive you for this. Never." I said finally looking out the window as the trees whizzed by. My mother frowned and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Bella but I hope you change your mind about it. I think you'll find yourself loving it there if you give it a chance. We've known Jacob since he was a child and we love him like another son. But you have to remember Bella that you've never left Jacksonville before. You've never gotten out to see what else there is in the world. I don't want to upset you but who knows maybe you'll find someone new and someone who better suites you, in ways you've never even imagined." I just decided to drop the conversation because I knew that we were never going to see eye to eye on this one. Nothing was going to change their mind now so now all I could do was wait for my high school years to be over so that I could come back to my real home and to start my life with Jacob once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

As we disembarked the airplane we walked through the small airport and I was shocked to see such few people sitting about waiting for their flights to arrive and pick them up or drop off those they knew. It was nothing like the Jacksonville airport that we had left from. It was a 5 hour straight flight from Florida to Washington and as if the time it took before we could stand on solid ground wasn't long enough in-between there was also a 4 hour time lapse between the two states. My body already hated me, it should be dark outside but there was still many hours left before dusk would set in. My parents and I didn't talk much while in flight only the occasional asking how each other were doing, beyond that we were silent towards each other. My initial anger had calmed down for the most part now it was just sadness and longing which resided in my chest now.

We walked outside of the main doors and I instantly froze feeling the instant chill that ran through my body.

"Woah." My dad said expectantly stepping back into the warmth of the airport instantly. When we had left Jacksonville we were leaving the sunny state with a temperature of a cozy 78 degrees and now we were going into Washington with a crisp 45, temperatures we rarely felt in Florida, even as north as we were in the state. I shuddered against the cold as my father braced himself as he stepped back through the doors once again and out towards the rental SUV. We would be using this vehicle until they shipped ours here in another 3 days.

"I can't believe this weather, it's only October, and this is Fall time. I don't even want to think about what December and January are going to feel like." My mother mumbled. I knew she hated the cold. That was the only disagreement and hesitation that she had about this move. It was the fact that it was so far north that it was inevitable that it was going to be cold and snowy for at least 4 months out of the year. We came right as it was starting to cool down. I wasn't ever the biggest fan of the cold either but I also wouldn't miss the humidity and heat that Florida provided. Only 2 months out of the year was it not deathly hot there. The air here was much crisper and drier allowing my body to feel refreshed in the cool air. I'm sure in another month or two when the snow begins to fall and I can't see three feet in front of me will I begin to think differently on the matter.

We walked over to the car renter and grabbed he cheapest SUV we could find and took off towards our final destination. We all piled into the SUV and all I could bring myself to do was stare absentmindedly out the window. I didn't have the slightest clue as to where we were going I hadn't even heard of Forks until my parents broke the news to me. My dad was the entire reason that we were moving here. He was a deputy back in Jacksonville and here apparently he was offered a job as Sherriff. Honestly I wasn't quite sure if it was going to really be a promotion as far as the money goes but dad thought it was a good idea so here we are.

"I think this will be a good start for you Bella. You've always been a reserved and compassionate girl. Living here will allow you to get closer with people and truly have that hometown feel that you could have never possibly gotten in Jacksonville." My parents continued to try and sway my heart with little nuances that they think I will like for moving here but it still wasn't working. Sure I've always loved the appeal of a small town but not without Jacob I wouldn't. There was nothing in this world that I wanted more than him. Instead of just trying to argue against them I just nodded and agreed. I knew that they weren't taking me seriously but it was better than just bringing up old issues. They knew that I wasn't going to budge and they were going to keep on trying to convince me regardless of how much they were fighting a losing battle.

We continued on down the long and winding highway and it seemed that were going to reach the end of the world before we would actually reach the town. An hour seemed to drag on into days as we drove. Just before I almost brought myself to ask when we were going to get there dad flashed on his right blinker and we slowly merged off of the open highway, I couldn't help but feel my stomach twist with nausea and my heart flutter with the beat of a thousand butterflies.

After another 10 minutes down the exit there was a small sign, and if I hadn't been looking for it I probably never would have seen it. The little sign had finally announced our destination, Forks. I sighed and slouched back against the seat trying to stay calm and remain hidden as we drove into town. All curious eyes were focused on our car as we drove past. I could already tell this was a small quaint town. There were no large chain companies here, only small family owned mom and pop stores and restaurants. People were standing on the sidewalks talking and laughing together only stopping to watch our car drive by then to look back at each other questioningly. I sighed annoyed. My parents had it wrong. I have always wanted to live in a small town but one small factor that they were missing was that I wanted to grow up there not move in. Moving in meant having to be new and I did not like being new. School was going to be hell.

"Well this is a cute little town." Mom said excitedly seeing all the people mingling about with one another. I frowned shaking my head. There were only a handful of teenagers that I could see standing on the street or sitting in diners. I was curious as to how there could even be a high school with such few kids. And I was dreading my first day, which was unfortunately tomorrow.

As we wound down the narrow road and took a right curve towards a row of little two story houses I couldn't help but to admit that they were pretty cute, only to myself of course. We pulled up to the third house on the right and parked in the stone driveway. The house was a brick color red and surrounded by trees in the nearby forest.

There was a white fence wrapping around the base of the house with a swinging chair off to the left. I stepped out of the SUV and walked up to the house slowly. For the first time on this trip my parents didn't say anything. Instead they just watched me silently as they allowed me to take it all in on my own terms. The closer that I got to the house I could see the light wear and home feel that it gave off, a warming and loving feel. I grinned and instantly covered myself wiping off the grin. I couldn't let them see that I actually liked the house. I may not like the situation I was in but the house wasn't bad, I could see myself living in a place like this one day on my own.

My mom walked past me holding a set of keys in one hand and her purse dangled off her other arm. She placed the keys into the lock and twisted the door open easily allowing it to slide open. She stepped into the dark house. Dad walked past me nudging my shoulder as he stepped up on to the porch and inside the house. I took a deep breath following after my parents inside. As I took my first step past the entryway the finality of everything had finally set in. We were here and we were going to stay here.

I walked into the house and the first thing that I noticed was the homey feel that the house gave off. There was a little wood burning fire place over in the living room which split off to my left. To my right there was the main dining room and the kitchen sat just to the back of the dining room. Before me was a stair case which wound up to the second floor. I walked up the steps hearing the creaks under my frail body. The house just gave off an air of oldness. As I made it to the top of the staircase there were 4 doors moving down the long hallway. The first room on the right was the master bedroom. There was a bathroom off in the far left corner and a window with a small window garden hanging outside. I'm not sure how anything could grow with all the lack of sunlight.

I backed out of my parents' room and opened the room across the hallway to show a small and simple room. I groaned internally hoping that luck would be on my side and that I wouldn't have to sleep right across from where my parents were. I shut the door and went to the next room on the right and huffed seeing a bathroom be revealed to me. I could feel the nervousness build up in me, I really really didn't want to be across from my parents, and it was bad enough I had to share a hallway. As I opened the door relief washed through me as I saw the empty room before me. There was a full length window which opened up onto a small balcony which overlooked the backyard. I smiled stepping into the room. It was much bigger than the one I had back in Jacksonville, and I could see the many lazy days that were going to be spent on the balcony just reading and enjoying my time.

"Like it?" I jumped spinning around looking at my mother who just smiled and lifted one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows. I shrugged my shoulders still not ready to go along with their little plan. She sighed and tipped her head.

"The trucks should be here in about 20 minutes if they're not late. Just be ready and figure out where you're going to want your things to go." I frowned and nodded.

"Okay mom." That was the first thing I'd said to them since we'd been on the plane. She smiled and nodded walking back out of the room. I set my bags from the plane ride onto my floor unable to do anything with the clothing and valuables that I had carried with me. I walked out onto the balcony and stood silently overlooking the yard while the wind and chills whipped around my body. But I didn't care. I needed to be outside with some fresh air. The longer I stood out there the number my body felt eventually matching the numbness of my heart. Time passed and soon the moving trucks were pulling up. I sighed and hugged my jacket around me walking back into my room and downstairs watching as my father was giving instructions to the movers. I sighed and waited until one of them came up to me asking where I wanted things. However badly I wanted to tell them to put it all back on the truck and take it back home, I knew that this was my home now. And I was going to have to live with it for the next 2 years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

I turned back around and looked back at myself in the mirror. I sighed nodding unsatisfied with my appearance. I wasn't trying to be the most beautiful girl nor was I trying to be the homely looking one. I didn't want to attract attention in either direction. I just wanted to finish off school smoothly, but something told me that being here meant that being in such a small town was going to mean being in an even smaller school and that was not going to go over so well in my favor.

I walked downstairs seeing my already empty house. I don't know how my parents did it but they were able to slide right into a society with no problem. I was the black sheep in this situation. I'm sure mom was busy working with the other women in town on some town event and dad was probably fast at work already.

There was one benefit to all this, because mom wouldn't need to be working here then they decided to see fit that I would get to use one of the other cars for school and going out. Honestly I just think that mom and dad were trying to buy me off, it wasn't going to work but I also wasn't going to complain.

I grabbed a granola bar feeling my stomach churn at the thought of food. I could feel the butterflies begin to flutter wildly as I walked towards the door knowing what my day was about to hold. I wrapped the jacket tight around my arms as I walked outside into the cold wet air and carefully hurried my way to my SUV as I slipped a few times on the iced over sidewalk. I shut the door behind me blocking out the cold outside and rolled my car on. I didn't know that having chains on tires was a thing but apparently it stopped people from veering off the road when it was snowing and seeing as it was unpredictable weather here we were playing it on the safe side.

The SUV roared to life under my fingers and I instantly flipped the heat on and waited shivering in my car for it to make it warm enough for me to drive while I could actually feel my fingers. It was too cold here. Finally my body thawed and I reversed the car out of the driveway and back out going left. I hoped I wouldn't get lost. Even in a town this small I would still be able to manage to get completely lost knowing me. As I worked my way back towards town and hopefully the school I passed by people who were wearing light jackets and some even wearing shorts. I couldn't believe it. You know when someone is mentally crazy when they are wearing clothing like that in 40 degree weather.

As I neared the edge of Forks I could see the large old brick building come into view. Cars were lining up and piling into the small parking lot fighting to find the nearest spot so they wouldn't need to walk so far to the school, even though the school was all open. Whoever thought of that design plan needed to be fired, this was the most extreme weather I've seen ever and they thought it was a bright idea to have an open campus. I didn't want to step on anyone's toes so I figured it safe to park out in the back of the parking lot. I wasn't so much about the cold now but only my clumsiness making my demise causing me to fall in front of the whole school.

I sat in my car for a moment longer knowing that this moment was probably going to either make or break me for the rest of my stay here. All I needed to do was stay up on my feet and I would be good. I took one more final deep breath and stepped out of my car. Like death had washed over the entire school everyone went silent in the parking lot. I huffed taking slow and steady steps trying to keep my eyes up from the ground taking slow and deliberate steps making sure that my feet were planted securely on the ground before lifting the other foot. Everyone's eyes were watching me like wolves waiting for me to either fail or become one of them. I now knew what it felt like to be a baby dear in a lion's den. I was terrified I could feel my foot shift lightly on the frozen ground but managed to recompose myself and continued on with the long walk all eyes searing into my skin.

I hit the last step walking into the office and took a deep sigh of relief as I walked across non slippery floors. The little old lady behind the desk looked up from behind her glasses and shock crossed her face as she looked at me confused.

"Well hello there dear. Aren't you a cute little one? And what might your name be?" I chuckled softly at her easy demeanor and crossed across the room. Well at least someone thought that I was cute.

"I'm Bella. I'm Charlie Swan's daughter. My family and I just moved into town and I'm supposed to pick up my schedule I think." Everything I said had managed to come out sounding like a question and all she did was reach behind her and hand me a little pink piece of paper.

"Everything you'll need to know is on there and there's a map on the back. But if you get lost then don't hesitate to ask any of the teachers you pass or even the students. I'm sure that they'll be willing to help you." She finished with a wink before turning her head back down to her paperwork on the desk. I hummed softly turning slowly in the small warm office looking over my schedule seeing what my first class was going to be. I had Literature first followed by Algebra II, then Chemistry, Spanish, Lunch and finally ending my day with a study hall period and P.E. Everything on my schedule looked up to my ability, except for gym, that was going to be my true test of character. I wasn't too sure how I was going to fair in that class.

I looked up shuddering slightly seeing the shivering students walk past me in the warm and cozy little office.

"Just to satisfy my own curiosity, how long does this cold usually last?" I asked softly seeing the wind whip the trees wildly as the season changed before my eyes causing a wind storm to appear. The weather here was bipolar. The little old lady laughed and shook her head.

"If I knew dear I would tell you. Washington is a very unpredictable state. But I will tell you something as a piece of advice. Just keep and jacket in your car just in case. You never know when you might need it on a June day." I groaned internally. Was I really going to have to deal with this year round for the next two years?

I took one last deep warm breath in before braving myself out into the cold harsh outdoors. I walked down the first hall as quickly and safely as possibly falling into the wall a couple times losing my balance. I didn't understand why I was having so much more of a problem with walking down the sidewalk than everyone else, Jacob must've really been right, I was born a klutz.

Just thinking of Jacob caused my heart to tighten up a little bit honestly. I managed to miss him more and more every day. He'd only called me once since I've been here but it was hard. We lived in two different time zones. When he got out of school I was eating dinner. When I woke up he was already long gone in school. It was a hard time finding a good in-between for us to call each other. But that didn't make the hole in my heart any less.

As my mind was lost in Jacob I managed to get lost at campus misplacing myself fairly quickly. I huffed backtracking my way through the halls not entirely too sure where I should be heading from here.

"Can I help?" I turned slowly and slowly smiled seeing a skinny brunette girl standing behind me. She reached a hand out to me innocently. "I'm Jessica Stanley. I'm officially welcoming you to Forks. I think you're really going to like it here. We're going to be great friends." I cocked my head backwards taken aback from her eagerness and clear invincibility from the cold weather. I took her hand in mine and she easily pulled me forward and slipped her arm through mine plucking my pink schedule out of my hand. She looked it over quickly smirking as she pulled me alongside her.

"You're in my class first so that's good. I'll be sure to point you in the right direction for your others. You're taking a lot of senior courses and I've never seen a junior with a study period. You must be smart or something." I chuckled softly and shook my head as she navigated us swiftly down the hallway stepping into the warm classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher looked over at us as we entered and annoyance quickly shifted to happiness. I chuckled softly as Jessica pushed me towards the teacher taking her seat in the front.

"You must be Ms. Bella Swan. I'm Mr. Greene." I reached out shaking his hand quickly as he motioned to the class. "Anything you can tell us about you Bella?" I chuckled and could feel my face and neck heat up with blush.

"Um I'm from Jacksonville Florida, it was 78 degrees and sunny when I left here. This is the first time that I'm ever seeing snow." I said cheesily as everyone laughed amused. Some were groaning thinking about how nice that would be here. The teacher handed me a text book and motioned for me to take one of the empty seats. I walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat in the back. All eyes were on me some curious, some creepy, and others just down right inappropriate. What I wouldn't give to have Jacob here to defend my honor right now.

The teacher cleared his throat to which I was very grateful. Everyone was forced to look ahead of them and I finally let out the air I was holding in my lungs. Mr. Greene continued on with his lecturing not bothering to point me out of further during the class. He was looking like a positive start to my stay here. As the class continued on people would steal curious looks at me not allowing me to catch any one person's eye. I just tried to ignore everyone and pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

When the bell rang Jessica shot up quickly and pushed her way through the leaving crowd of people only leaving a few people to stand and stare at the odd encounter which was about to happen between us.

"Alright Bella come on." She tugged on my hand easily pulled me out of the classroom behind her. Everyone rolled their eyes and followed after us out of the class room. "Bella I really think that you're going to like it here. And I'll tell you what; you and I are going to..." I started to tune her out. Her voice was too energetic and high pitched for me to remain focused on her for longer than 5 minutes. So she talked not realizing that I had stopped listening. Passerbies would stare unaffected by my clear uncomfortableness with the situation. I just wanted it to end. I wanted all of this to end. I wanted to go back home to Jacob and leave all this awkwardness behind.

I probably should've paid more attention to where I was going because Jessica came to a quick stop in front of me causing me to stumble slightly and slide onto her back. She huffed but continued to have that too big of a smile plastered on her face, like she knew I wasn't paying attention but she still wanted her to be my only mean of communication and friend here.

"Here you go Bella. Have fun. I'll try and find you after class. If I don't manage to run into you your Chemistry class is down at the end of this hallway to your right and your Spanish class is going to be straight ahead of your Chemistry class. For lunch I'll be sure to come and get you so that I can introduce you to my friends okay. So don't leave Spanish until I come and get you." I chuckled softly at her eagerness and nodded.

"Si." I said simply trying to make a joke but she just looked at me with confusion across her face. Without another word she was turned and taking off down the hallway. I shrugged my shoulders walking into the warm and inviting room. Mrs. Paynard was looking at me sweetly as I crossed the room to her. She silently shook my hand and handed my book without a word. I hummed softly and just walked to the back of the room and took the empty seat. I sighed flipping through my book seeing all the material that I had covered last year back in Jacksonville. This was going to be an easy year.

"Pshhht." I furrowed my eyebrows hearing the soft call. I looked to my right and smiled slightly seeing a chubby spikey haired boy staring back at me. At lease he wasn't chicken to the point of not talking directly to me, let alone look at me. He reached a hand out grabbing my hand from my desk. "Hey. My name is Mike. You're new right? Bella." I nodded. How hard would it really be to keep track of who was new and who wasn't in this town?

"Yea just moved in 3 days ago. It's nice to meet you Mike." Internally I groaned. I did not need friends and especially did not need boys hitting on me. It was just a sad reality check that Jake wasn't here with me.

"So how do you like it so far? Nice weather huh?" I chuckled at his innocence and clear infatuation he had with me, whether it was just friendly or not yet was still unsure but I'd find out pretty quick if I had to imagine.

"It's not so bad now actually. It's a refreshing change from Florida honestly. It's always so hot and muggy in Florida. At least now I feel like I can step outside without sweating." He chuckled and nodded.

"So it really is that bad in Florida then?" I nodded strongly and he just continued to laugh. Even though he wasn't the best looking guy I've met he was certainly cute and trying hard to be cute, I had to give him points for that at least, even though nothing was ever going to happen.

Ms. Paynard stood up before the class and quietly, and I mean so quiet that I had to strain to hear her. Everyone seemed to be ignoring her anyway but I made sure to seem like I was being respectful and paid attention to her mute words. Mike tried to keep gaining my attention but the conversations would end with quick responses and short nods. He turned his attention to something mute interesting while I was still watching Ms. Paynard.

The class came to a silent wrap up and like the teacher knew exactly when the class would be ending the bell rang the moment she sat down. I hummed. She didn't necessarily seem like the most outgoing person but neither was I. I'm sure she and I would be doing just fine together in our school relationship. I grabbed my backpack and before I could take one step towards the door I could feel pressure on my arm. I looked back behind me and Mike was smirking. I sighed. I think I now knew where his attentions were.

"I'll walk you to your next class. You know to make sure you get there alright and all." I nodded slowly and Mike just continued to hold my arm pulling me down the hallway. Jake where are you when I need you? Mike easily pulled me behind him as we shuffled around people in the hall. Mike continued to smile happily as people stared enviously at him. I just rolled my eyes and continued to follow him at least I wouldn't be getting lost today. He came to a quick stop outside of the chemistry classroom. Mike released my arm reluctantly and frowned as I stepped away shuffling towards the door.

"Well thank you Mike for being helpful and nice to me." He laughed and nodded.

"It's no problem Bella you should sit with my friends and I in lunch." I frowned and shook my head.

"I can't I'm supposed to sit with Jessica." He chuckled again and shook his head.

"She sits with me so you'll be seeing me later." I hummed in understanding and he winked at me before turning and walking down the hallway. I sighed shaking my head as I walked into the room. The students in this class looked to be a little bit older and matured telling me this was probably a senior course. At least I would only have to deal with these people in this class. As I walked across the room many of the students looked at me like I were a foreigner, even more so than the rest of the school. Soon their eyes shifted as the men looked after me longingly and the girls sneered as I walked past. The teacher chuckled softly and grabbed a book from behind his desk handing it over to me.

"Welcome young blood." I swallowed hard as he winked. He was a good looking younger teacher but in a fun way. He was professional and I'm sure he would somehow manage to make this class fun, not something every Chemistry teacher could do. I went quietly to the back of the room trying not to draw any more attention towards me. I sat waiting as the class continued to stare at me. I felt like a freak.

The teacher stood catching the attention of most of the class to which I was very thankful. The class droned on and surprisingly enough it picked just about where I was at in Jacksonville, this would be a nice change of pace for me for sure. I took notes flowingly and the teacher was impressed with my apparent knowledge with what he was talking about. As soon as the class started it was over. Many people found chemistry boring but science was always a fascinating thing. It was fact based on a world of something of the wildest fantasies. Amazing truly.

I stood up and quickly passed by the entirety of the class before people could try and stop and talk to me. I zoomed out into the hallway not hesitating to walk into the next class. Senora smiled widely and walked forward hugging me tightly kissing both cheeks in true Hispanic fashion.

"Hola Bella." I chuckled and nodded.

"Hola Senora. Como Estas?" She gasped and leaned back.

"Bien senorita. Muy bien. Tu hablas Espanol?" I nodded.

"Si. Mi madre habla espanol." She hummed and nodded.

"I won't bother you much Bella. You'll be just fine." I laughed and nodded walking to the back of the room. The closer I approached my seat there was a dark caramel skinned girl sitting beside the desk I was be taking. She smiled a real and true genuine smile back at me. Her hair fell down her back in black waves much like mine did. She waited until I was closer before she began talking.

"Hi. My name is Angela." There was something new in Angela that I hadn't seen in anyone here yet. She was genuine. Her voice, her eyes, even her smile was all genuine. She was a truly good person. Not even Jessica was genuine in the sense that she was trying to be my friend to better her self-image. Angela was really just trying to be nice to me. It was a nice change.

"Hi. I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." I grasped her outreached hand and shook it once before taking my seat beside her.

"I know who you are. Everyone does. I'm just glad I've finally got to meet you." I chuckled softly and nodded. And for once I believed it. Maybe there was hope that I would make at least one real friend here.

"And I'm glad that I've met a decent person finally who doesn't stare at me like I'm a freak." She laughed softly but with full happiness.

"Oh no. It's not because you're a freak. It's because you're new and you're cute. People are intimidated by the new." I blushed shaking my head as the bell rang signaling the start of the class. Angela quieted down and turned her attention to the front of the class. I chuckled softly grateful to finally meet someone who was normal. As Senora continued to teach the class students stared on lost and confused as to what she was instructing the class to do in Spanish. Angela was diligently taking notes and nodding as Senora would ask a question or see if people were paying attention. Gotta love my mom for making me learn some different languages while I was still a kid.

As the class continued on the teacher avoided asking Angela or I any questions instead she focused most of her attention on the other students who were clearly struggling with what she was talking about. We continued through the class silently and eventually the bell was ringing and Angela turned her attention back to me. She was so focused in class it almost seemed like she'd forgotten all about me.

"So Bella would you like to come and sit with my friends and I at lunch? I really do think that we'll get along perfectly. I feel you and I have a lot in common." I chuckled softly. Jessica was a nice person to try and meet up with me and help me out and I couldn't help but to feel a little bit bad not going to sit with her but Angela was probably going to be the only person that I would get to relate to while I was living here. I nodded.

"I would love to Angela. Thank you." She giggled softly and pulled me by my arm gently leading the way out the classroom door. I internally groaned when I looked outside and Jessica was waiting across the hallway with Mike standing beside her. Well this was bad. Angela smiled and pulled me forward towards the couple. I furrowed my eyebrows as Angela stopped.

"Hey Jess. Hey Mike." They both nodded their head looking over at me.

"I see you met another one of our friends." I furrowed my eyebrows looking between Jessica and Mike and Angela. Mike and Jessica I could see being friends but it was Angela that threw me for a ringer. I suppose from what I've seen people like Angela and I couldn't afford to be picky. Well it was nice while it lasted. Jessica quickly snatched my arm in her tight grip and pulled me forward swiftly causing me to stumble slightly off balance. Angela rolled her eyes following behind us with Mike beside her. Jessica didn't like sharing I could already see. I was a shiny new toy, joy for me.

"Bella I'm so glad you're in town now. You and I will be able to go and do so much together. This is just the first day of many." I groaned softly and nodded as we walked up into the cafeteria Angela and Mike splitting off towards another lunch line and I stayed side by side with Jessica. Some of the other students watched us jealously, I'm not sure if for God only knows what because I didn't have the mind to follow what she was saying.

The longer I looked at this small cafeteria and these unfamiliar faces and unappetizing looking food the more it dawned on me that I wasn't home and how unhappy I really was here.

"Bella?" My mind snapped from my own brain and I finally registered that Jessica was looking right at me and looking slightly upset. I frowned.

"I'm sorry Jessica I'm just a little bit distracted. Been thinking of home all day today." She smirked and dropped her angry facade and just continued to shuffle us both towards the table that Mike and Angela were already sitting at with a few other new faces I've seen in passing around campus but not met one on one yet. I'm sure they all already knew who I was thought by now.

"Anyway Bella what I was trying to ask you before you went into a deep train of thought was I wanted to ask what you were planning on doing this Friday, and you'd better not have a lame excuse that you have to do something with the family because we all know we're your first friends in this place." I was slightly shocked at her straight forwardness but I feel like that's what I was always going to get from Jessica. I shrugged my shoulders as we approached the table and the two new faces were looking at me excitedly. Jessica pushed me down into the chair beside her and Mike and Angela was just caught deep in thought in a book that she was reading. The other two boys looked at me anxiously and both stuck their hands out towards me and waited for me to choose one of them first. I sighed tipping my head to both instead of deciding which one I would choose as my favorite in their eyes.

"I'm Bella." I said kindly. They both grinned leaning in towards me. Angela looked at the boy with darker skin and darker hair frowning for a split second before turning her attention back to her book. I could see something was going on there, or maybe not going on yet.

"I'm Ben." Angela's interest said first. I chuckled politely before looking to the another now annoyed boy. He was a little more bad boy looking with his spiked hair and tattoos on his arms. That was a little secret attraction I had, something about a tattoo turned me on.

"And I'm Tyler." I tipped me head again in recognition. But nothing would compare to Jacob, no matter the tattoos or the facade the majority of these kids put on.

"Okay, now back to what I was saying before I die of old age." I sighed looking back at Jessica and she smiled widely.

"I'm not busy this weekend as far as I know but I very well might need to do something with my family seeing as we just moved in." Jessica rolled her eyes quickly but soon that mischievous smile was placed back on her lips. I was learning not to like that smile. Something was not okay about it. Angela finally turned her attention away from the book and looked between us too. Mike was bouncing excitedly for whatever Jessica was about to ask me. This was going to be bad. I knew it already.

"Okay I'll take it. There's going to be this college party on Saturday night up at Seattle State and it's going to be the biggest bash of the year. We all want to go and we're still trying to convince Angela to tag along with us. Everyone who is anyone is going to be there. It's at the Sigma Kappa Frat house." I opened my eyes wide.

"You must be crazy if you think my parents are going to even let me consider going to this party. And you're parents are crazy for letting you all go. College parties are crazy especially for a bunch of juniors in high school." I answered spontaneously not really thinking through what I was saying. Everyone at the table laughed aside from Angela.

"That's what I said." She muttered softly. I looked at Angela confused.

"We don't actually tell the truth to our parents Swan. Get with the small town picture. We lie. We may live off the beaten path but we're still teenagers." Mike said nudging my shoulders. I nodded. Of course they didn't tell the truth.

"I can tell you now that I don't think my parents are going to bite into this." I wasn't really too sure how much I wanted to go anyway but the thought of going out and having some fun did sound appealing in its own way. I feel like things like this didn't happen very often.

"Well you can either lie to them, which always works but will usually end in discovery unless you're good at it like we are, or you can tell the truth." Jessica ended pointedly. I shook my head.

"How would that ever work out in my favor if I tell the truth?" She smirked.

"Bella there's something you have working on your side that we never did. You're the new kid trying to make friends and this would be the most perfect bonding experience." I opened my eyes wide. Would I really take a stab like that at my parents? Guilt trip them into letting me go along, hell did I even really want to go along with these people. I just met them and I was so willing to let myself travel an hour away to go to a party which very well might continue on into the night. This did not seem safe, and yet it sounded like fun. Something that wasn't planned out something that I could make into my own. Responsibility was still playing a part in the back of my mind though and I was still going to want some sort of stability there for me, Angela. If there was one person I felt like I could trust already it was Angela. I was going to need her to go to consider going myself. But by the looks of it, she was thinking the same thing.

I nodded slowly before looking back to Jessica. "I'll think about it and get back to you tomorrow. I'll ask my parents if I do want to go." She squealed happily jumping up and down in her seat clapping happily. Angela hummed softly looking back down at her book. She was just like me, quiet and reserved. I'm sure she was going to talk to me about this when she got the chance.

Conversation flowed on after that and I just sat silently listening to the conversation eating my displeasing food. Angela continued to read her book smiling every once and a while. Mike would "accidentally" rub his leg against mine time and time again. I managed to flow Jacob into the conversation trying to elude his tendencies but failed. I suppose having a boyfriend not here and a new life starting they assumed that I was free game while I was in Forks. Not even were I single would I date any of the boys I'd met thus far. The bell rang and everyone stood quickly walking out the cafeteria's double doors aside from Angela who stood kindly waiting for me as I trashed my food and followed behind her out the doors.

"I'll show you were the library is. We both have study hall this next period. I'm sorry if I'll seem like I'm ignoring you in there but sometimes I get so caught up in a book reality seems to slip from my mind quite often." I laughed and shook my head

"I wouldn't want to change your habits Angela. I'll probably be doing the same thing. I noticed you were reading Wuthering Heights, and I love that book by the way." She nodded

"It's my guilty pleasure. I've read it 5 times through now." I smiled. Angela and I were going to get along just fine in this little town. We walked down the long hall and soon we were standing outside the small library. As we walked in the familiar and welcoming scent of books and ink paraded my nose. I sighed feeling relaxed taking a seat off in the corner of the library with Angela. Before she could shut the world out and look down at her book I thought it would be best to ask her about the party before it would be too late to pass the idea by my parents.

"Angela, were you planning on going to that party that Jessica was talking about?" She sighed looking around the room before landing her eyes on me. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know honestly. I didn't really trust Jessica to get me there or back safely but you on the other hand, I just met you but something tells me we'll be good friends." I chuckled and nodded.

"That's how I feel about it too." She hummed softly and looked down at her hands.

"My parents think that I should go because I'm so quiet and antisocial so they think it will be good for me. I just want someone else there better to trust." I smiled and nodded.

"I feel like my parents will let me go too honestly. They trust me, and know that I'm responsible. If I go Angela, would you go to so I'm not left alone at the party?" She smiled ear to ear. I could see that she really did want to go to the party but didn't want to just go with Jessica and the boys. She nodded happily leaning over and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Bella. I really do think that it will be fun now that you're going. I'm so excited." This was the first time that I saw Angela with an outburst of emotion and the librarian looked to shocked to tell her to keep her voice down. She blushed a deep red so that even I could see it through her darker skin.

"I'm glad I met you Angela. Living her might actually be bearable now." She giggled softly and nodded glancing to her book longingly. I nodded standing up and walking the line of books looking for one that called out to me. As my fingers passed over the bindings I finally hit one that looked like I might enjoy, I plucked it out and checked it out before sitting back across from Angela opening the cover and marveling in the feel of the pages and the feel of the book. I nestled back in the chair reading the opening lines.

As Juliet was about to lean into Romeo the loud buzzer went off signaling the start of the last class of the day. I sighed looking up to Angela who was mirroring my sad expression. I could sit and relax in here all day. Angela placed her book back into her backpack and stood silently nodding her head to follow her not quite breaking the silence yet. I just smiled and nodded following after her out of the room. We walked down the hallway and soon the loud teenagers filtered out into the hallways eventually breaking our silent bond.

"We also have P.E. together. At least for half the day we'll be able to hang out with each other." I chuckled and nodded thankfully. That was something that was going to be the only thing that will get me through this.

"I'm really glad I met you Angela. Don't get me wrong I like Jessica and the others, but," I paused not wanting to cross the line that Jessica and Angela might have together. Angela laughed and shook her head.

"She's a bit much." Angela finished. I nodded glad it wasn't just my impression of her.

"Good, so it's not just me then." Angela shook her head as we walked into the girls locker room an Angela split off walking towards her locker beside Jessica's and another new girl. I walked up to the coach and she seemed utterly depressed as she handed me my uniform not saying a word. I shrugged my shoulders walking up to the locker beside Angela as I placed my things inside. Jessica hugged me excitedly and the other girl just stood against the locker wall staring at me not saying anything. Well she was going to be a fun one to deal with this year. Jessica pulled my arm to stand in front of the new girl.

"This is Lauren. She's another one of my friends." I glanced to Angela as she rolled her eyes before lifting her shirt up and over her head. That was a bad sign. Lauren scoffed at me as she looked me up and down.

"So that's it for everything I've heard on the new girls. Jess she's pretty plain if you ask me." Normally I would be pissed off but part of me didn't care and the other part of me knew she was right. I wasn't much to look at and Lauren was pretty good looking compared to most the girls that I've seen in town. Jessica was cute but still looked like a kid. Angela had pretty features but she was so meek and small it was hard to see them most times. I was silent as Jessica nodded not saying anything but agree walking behind Lauren outside the gym doors. Angela sighed nudging my side snapping me out of my trance.

"Don't listen to her Bella. She's just a bitch and everyone knows it. She knows you're a threat." I furrowed my eyebrows stripping off my shirt and jeans quickly changing into the baggy gym clothes.

"What do you mean?" I asked jogging to catch up to Angela as she held the door open for me. Angela laughed shaking her head. We waked across the gym floor and all eyes were on me watching me cross the long gym to a fuming Lauren across the room and a confused Jessica beside her.

"That's what I mean. You're not plain Bella. The school watching you cross a room proves it." I could feel my face burn with heat as we walked across the floor feeling the butterflies in my stomach and heart flutter wildly making it harder to walk. I could feel my feet start to trip over one another and I knew that one more second of this was going to lead to my ass hitting the ground. Just as I was about to fall something came up from behind me picking me up off the ground swinging me around. I gasped as Angela watched me concerned before I was set back on my feet. Mike skipped past me winking. I shook my head slowly as he threw his hands up into the air.

"Sorry Bella, I get pumped up in gym." I finally inhaled feeling the tension release from my body. Angela grabbed my arm pulling me along stopping by the wall letting me regain my balance. I liked solid ground. I liked to not be picked up.

"Sorry about him Bella, he really does just get pumped up for P.E. don't take it the wrong way." I shook my head.

"Angela, I'm going to tell you something about myself. I am a very big klutz. I can barely make it across solid flat ground without tripping. In all honesty I was about to fall before he grabbed me. It just threw me off." She laughed and nodded allowing me to stand on my own.

"Don't worry Bella I'll try to keep you off the ground as much as possible." I nodded thankfully as we watched the gym teacher walk out of the office and sit tiredly at the chair near the doors.

"Go outside and do something." The teacher muttered. Angela laughed and nodded.

"That'll happen a lot. It's a good thing trust me. We can just walk the track." I sighed relieved and nodded as we walked past Lauren and Jessica towards the double doors which led outside. The overcast sky was poked with sunlight across the horizon. It was a strange irony seeing the light burst through the darkness. We walked across the damp field and onto the track. Angela walked alongside me at a decent pace. Some of the boys started a game of tackle football off to the right side of the clearing. A few girls were playing jump rope on the tennis courts. Jessica and Lauren were sitting on a couple of benches watching us walk the track.

"What's up with that Lauren girl?" I asked trying to keep quiet and not give indication to who I was talking about. Angela sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know. She's been that way ever since we've been kids. Always hating everyone she crossed especially everyone that was better looking or more popular than her. You're both so she's really pissed off." I shook my head.

"She doesn't honestly think that does she?" I asked annoyed. I really didn't need enemies right now. Angela stopped shaking her head.

"Doesn't really think what?" I looked at Angela amused.

"That I'm prettier and more popular. I'm just new that's all." Angela sighed and shook her head quickly.

"Bella, you underestimate yourself here. You really are. Believe me. I wouldn't have brought it up if it weren't true." I shook my head silently not arguing with her. I wanted to but Angela didn't seem like the girl to lie when she didn't need to. Jake was always saying that I was prettier than the rest. I thought it was just because he was dating me. Guess there was more too it. I will admit I could feel my heart fill a little bit with ego. I knew it wouldn't last long, one bad morning look in the mirror would snap my reality back into reality. But for the moment being I was happy.

"Thank you Angela." I said softly. She chuckled and nodded. She really was a sweet person. Jessica stood up and waived at us frantically as we rounded the bend in the track. Angela sighed annoyed as we both veered off the track towards the two. We crossed the wet grass and I could feel my shoes slip on the wet grass more than once.

"What's up Jess?" Angela asked as we sat down at the bench by the two girls

"So we were talking about the party on Saturday and we were wondering who was going to be able to drive over there? We're all not technically supposed to be going and we don't have our own cars anyway." I clenched my jaw looking at Lauren as she smirked looking at me. Jessica sighed.

"Bella I'm sorry I thought Lauren was going to be able to go but it turned out that her car is going to be with her parents that night. I feel bad asking you to drive even though you don't know if you're going to be able to even go yet but without you we won't be able to get there." I looked to Lauren as she smirked at me evilly. So this was her game. Make me seem uncool.

"That's going to be no problem Jessica. I can drive." I said forcefully making Jessica jump up and down happily. Angela smirked and nodded.

"I'll chip in don't worry." I nodded thankfully cause I'm sure it was going to be the cheapest driving up there. Lauren scowled at me as she jumped off the bench stomping off.

"Come on Jess." She shouted. Jessica frowned looking at me happily once more before taking off Lauren towards the school. Angela nodded patting my shoulder.

"Congratulation, you've officially become Lauren's number one target." I frowned. Damn. I think I just messed up. But she made my blood boil; I couldn't help but to attack her. Angela nudged my shoulder pushing me towards the school.

"Come on slugger. We have 3 minutes left till the bell rings." I sighed relieved. This day was finally over. Day one was over. Thank God. We walked to the gym into the locker rooms and I stripped down changing back into my regular clothes once again. Angela switched styles and we both stood by the locker door waiting for the bell to ring. Lauren and Jessica stood off to the side looking at me pointedly. I sighed shaking my head.

"Just ignore her Bella. Trust me she'll lay off after a while." I smirked and hummed.

"How long did it take for Lauren's last enemy to be left alone?" Angela nodded her head.

"She's still being tortured. She never let her go." I frowned. That's sad. That's probably where Jessica's harshness came from. She was trying to live up to Lauren's false standards and that was making Jessica harder than she should've been.

"That's sad." I said softly as Angela nodded. The bell rang and we both walked out into the parking lot. Angela walked over to a black Mercedes and an older man was driving I assumed to be her father.

"Remember to ask about Saturday." Angela said pointedly. I laughed and nodded walking across the parking lot. Mike was standing beside my car watching me patiently as I slowly neared him. Mike why can't you just go away. He leaned away from my car and smiled as I pulled my keys out of my car.

"Hey Bella." I smiled and tipped my head.

"Hi Mike. What's up?" He blushed slightly the blood brushing his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Well Bella. I know that we have the party to go to on Saturday but I was wondering if you wanted to go and catch a movie together sometime. Maybe go get some dinner." I frowned and shook my head slowly. I hated this. I hated dishing out disappointment.

"I'm sorry Mike. I'm still trying to get things figured out with Jacob and I'm still new to all of this. I don't think I'll be ready to for a while." I wasn't trying to completely crush him but I didn't want to be fending him off every week either. He smirked and nodded.

"I understand Bella. I'll be waiting. Remember I'm here when you want me." I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"Okay Mike." He walked off still looking happy and I just sighed climbing into my car revving the engine to life. I backed out of the parking lot and took off from the school. Everyone in the parking lot and the students walking down the road watched my car as I sped past. I just wanted to get back to my house and unwind. Today was too overwhelming for my brain to comprehend. So much had happened. I made friends, I made an enemy, and I even was planning on going to a party on Saturday, a college party. As I pulled up to my house I could see that both my parents had gotten home from their daily adventures. I just needed to be confident and pathetic. I couldn't back down now. I needed to make it through this because if I didn't then Lauren would win and I couldn't let that happen. I took one last breath before stepping out of my car and walking up to the house. Here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

"Mom. Dad." I said as I walked through the front door. They were both sitting off in the living room watching TV from the couch. The walls of our house were still bare but there was actual furniture decorating the house now. Dad paused the movie he was watching as they both turned their attention to me.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" Mom asked softly waiting for the complete meltdown. I just smiled softly as both my parents eyes went wide.

"Tell me how your days went first." I started off. I assumed that they would be okay in letting me go to the party but I was just trying to cover all bases before I launched the question.

"Today was nice. Everyone down at the station seems to like me so I won't have any problems keeping my position I'm sure. I will say though that this town never really has anything wrong going on here. We got one call today and Mrs. Jenkins who lives down the road actually called so that I could go down and meet her because she was too old to drive. I feel like I'm getting paid to sit. But hey I'm not complaining. I put my time in now I'm just waiting for retirement." I laughed as dad sighed kicking his feet up and resting his hands behind his head. I looked over to mom next and she just smiled and shook her head.

"Today was nice actually. I got to meet a lot of the other moms in town. Mrs. Webber's daughter Angela goes to school with you and she said that you two would get along perfectly and you should try finding her on campus. Most of the women were nice except for this one lady. Stacy Maller." My mom paused crinkling her face up. I nodded.

"Let me guess her daughter's name is Lauren." I said flatly. Mom snapped her gaze up at me and frowned nodding slowly.

"How did you know?" I chuckled softly shaking my head.

"Let's just say Lauren isn't the nicest girls because everyone in town likes me and not her." Both my parents gasped looking at me shocked.

"Everyone likes you?" I frowned and slit my eyes.

"Yea, what's so hard to believe about that? I'm the new kid and everyone wants to be my friend." My parents sighed relived and I just laughed at their clear under estimation of me. "It actually wasn't too bad today. I had a rocky start and everyone would just stand around and stare at me. It was really awkward. Before my first class though I met Jessica and she helped me out to some of my classes. I met Angela too she's really nice and I think we'll be able to get along just fine. I sat with them and all their friends at lunch today. And they actually want me to go out with them on Saturday too." I started the question off smoothly and both my parents were in shock staring at me with their mouths open. I just stared them both down until they snapped out of it.

"Really? Wow Bella. That's pretty major. You never used to just make friends." Dad said chuckling softly. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yea yea, I can be social. Anyway they invited me out to a party this weekend to go out with them." My father didn't seem the least bit phased but mom had some hesitation clear in her eyes.

"Where at?" Mom asked. I smirked.

"Seattle University." Dad's ears perked up at that and he lifted an eyebrow.

"A college party. Like with boys, and beer, and boys." I laughed and nodded sitting down on the chair adjacent from them. They nodded slowly.

"How many of you would be going?" I counted off in my head the group before opening my mouth.

"Three boys and four girls. Mike, Tyler, and Ben. Then Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and myself." Dad sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Renee we can't keep her sheltered forever." Mom sighed and nodded as I smiled.

"I know we can't. And you trust these people." I chuckled and nodded.

"Lauren's the only shady one of the group. The rest are good people." Mom nodded once more and dad chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure you'll have fun kid. Glad to see you're settling in already." I could feel a pang of hurt go through my chest as Jacob's face flashed through my memory. I was having fun without Jacob, and I'd only been here for a day. Dad huffed as my overall demeanor changed. Mom elbowed his chest as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry kid." I shook my head putting a smile on my face.

"No. It's okay. Just hard sometimes." They nodded awkwardly not wanting to make me upset any further. I turned walking up the narrow staircase and to the last room on the left. I walked inside and set my bag down on the floor. I could feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket and I smiled feeling my heart warm slightly. Jacob. I hit the little green button and placed the phone up to my ear.

"Hey babe." I said softly. I'm sure mom and dad would disapprove of me talking to Jacob every day, so I just didn't tell him.

"Hey baby. How was school?" He bellowed into my ear making me smile. At least he sounded like he was doing well. Having all our friends there was probably helping.

"It was okay. Made some friends, and they," I stopped feeling the guilt course through me. He waited silently for a moment before speaking.

"And they what?" He asked. I frowned shaking my head.

"Nothing, they were just all really nice to me." He laughed causing me to feel even worse about the fib now.

"Well they'd better be careful. You're still my girl." He said possessively. I hummed in affirmation.

"Yes I am. I already said no to a boy today." I joked, this time Jake didn't laugh. I frowned.

"You did?" He asked softly. I sighed.

"Jake, you know I love you. You don't need to worry about anything happening while you're not here. I'm not going to leave you." He sighed not really saying much more on that matter.

"Hey Bella, mom's calling me to dinner. I'll text you later." I sighed and nodded.

"Alright Jake. I love you." Before I could finish the sentient the line was cut off. I huffed shaking my head as I tossed my phone onto my bed. Damn it Jake. I knew he was going to have a harder time with this than I was. I know that he loved and trusted me but he couldn't help but to be worried that I would leave him for someone else or that I would just cheat on him. I couldn't imagine hurting him like that. And I knew that I could trust him with my heart so I just wished that he would do the same. Boys had trust issues. I sat down at my desk and started filing through all the paperwork I had to fill out for my different classes and started on my homework not wanting to get stuck too far behind.

"Pizza's here." Dad shouted up the stairs to me. I looked from my books and furrowed my eyebrows feeling like it had only been minutes since I'd left my parents downstairs. I glanced down at my watch and shook my head amazed seeing that three hours had gone by and it was now 6. I picked up my phone checking to see if Jake had called or texted me back but saw nothing. I must've done a number on him. I frowned tossing my phone back onto my bed walking out of my room and down the staircase. The smell of fresh pizza perforated my nose and soon my stomach began to growl.

As I walked into the kitchen mom and dad had already created their plates of pizza and a cheese and pepperoni pie sat on the table. I grabbed the first plate and took a slice of each making the pizzas even in size bridging the gap between my mother and father.

"Are you alright Bella?" Dad asked as he slid the chopped red peppers towards me. I looked up and nodded slowly as I dumped the hot goodness onto my pizza slices. Mom frowned and shook her head not pushing the topic any farther having a good idea on what it was about. Dad just sighed and continued eating the molten pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

"Bella? You're sure that your parents are giving you to green on this right?" Jessica asked me for the 15th time this week. I huffed and nodded.

"Yes Jessica. My parents are completely fine with me driving up there and going to the party. You need to relax. Everything is going to be just fine." She huffed and nodded once. Angela stiffened a quiet laugh as the boys all shook their heads at Jessica.

"It's a good thing we met you Swan, otherwise one of us would've had to steal one of our parents cars. That probably wouldn't have ended well." I chuckled and nodded. I suppose to make friends you had to do something cool around here. Friends were the only thing someone had going for them here. The piercing bell shattered through the air and everyone began standing up and tossing out their food.

"Alright so we're meeting here at 5 tomorrow night." Everyone nodded in affirmation. Angela just smiled at Jess's strong will. Everyone dispersed aside from Angela who kept pace with me as we walked into the library.

"Are you excited Angela?" She smiled widely and nodded happily.

"So much so. I've never really been allowed to go out to parties but my parents trust me enough now. Plus having you there will make it so much better.

"I agree. I have to ask though. If we all plan on staying there overnight where exactly would we all be staying? We can't drive anywhere." Angela looked at me thoughtfully.

"I don't know I didn't think of that." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'll look for hotels around the campus so that we'll be able to walk there." She sighed and nodded relieved.

"Thank you Bella." I chuckled and nodded. We sat down at the table and like the rest of the week that went by Angela and I sat silently as we both did our own respective things. As I felt the familiar world of my book begin to take over my mind a book smacked down onto the table pulling me from my trance. Angela looked up from her book and I followed the hand resting on the object of all the noise and my eyes looking up at Lauren's smug face. I sighed and shook my head.

"What's up Lauren?" I asked softly. Angela huffed shaking her head at the clear disturbance that Lauren caused.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you back out you're going to ruin everything. I wanted to make sure that you knew this." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm not going to back out Lauren. Don't worry. You'll be able to get laid by someone who doesn't know you yet." She opened her eyes wide and cocked her head back. I looked at Angela and she was staring at me in disbelief hiding her smile behind her hands.

"Excuse me?" Lauren sneered. I rolled my eyes at her annoyed.

"I get that you don't like me because you've become old news but you are sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to sit back and let you treat me like shit. Newsflash, I'm not gunning for your popularity. So get over it and go. I may have to be in acquaintance with you because of Jessica but don't think you can boss me around like you do her. You'll be faced with a new and much more willful problem." She stared at me with her mouth wide open at my truthfulness. I was even surprised at my outburst. I was never this outspoken. Jake would've loved to have seen this. Angela just hummed in affirmation and looked down at her book continuing to read like nothing had ever happened. Lauren scowled composing herself.

"Aright Swan, I see how it is. We'll see what happens." I nodded as she turned on her heels her hair flaring out around her and just like she appeared she was gone. Angela just nodded happily.

"I now know the key to making her leave, you." I chuckled softly opening my book and settling back down in my chair drifting back into the story. Gym was much like all other days and I walked the track along Angela and Lauren just continued to glare at me. I knew she must've told Jessica what happened but Jessica didn't stare at me with nearly the same amount of wrath that Lauren did, only enough not to get her in trouble.

When I got home mom and dad were shocked to hear what I'd said dad more proud mom more worried that a bigger issue was going to come from this. When I tried to call Jake and tell him what had happened today he didn't answer any of the 5 calls I had made to him before I decided to give up and go to bed. The only last sign that I had gotten from him was a good night, I love you, text before I flicked off my bedroom lights. He needed to get over it, I did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

I finished my last math problem and walked out of my room skipping down the stairs. My black shirt hugged my body showing off my boobs and hips in all the right ways. My pumps added a little more height to my small body but nothing which would make it obvious I was short. My dark wash jeans were tight around the thighs and the hips keeping my form in the right way. I had dark dramatic makeup around my eyes and my lips were a soft pink with a nice outline. I may have a boyfriend but I wanted to look good going to a college party. Not to neglect the fact my boyfriend refused to talk to me hardly anymore. I walked into the kitchen grabbing the things to make a sandwich trying to eat quickly. I was supposed to be at the school in 15 minutes. I knew going to a college party there would be drinking and I did not want to be that lightweight who got drunk off the first cup.

Mom and dad left money on the counter for me and a note saying "Be careful and Have fun" they were both out having dinner with some of the guys down at the station. I slipped the money into my pocket and walked towards the front door grabbing my jacket and keys. I locked the door behind me as I walked outside and quickly slid into my car avoiding the frigid outdoors. I cranked up the heat in the SUV and followed the familiar path towards the school.

I still couldn't believe that I was going to a frat college party. I never would've seen myself doing this even when I was in college. This was going to be a first for me. Even thought I was excited I was nervous too. I knew that I could trust Angela and she's really the only solid reason why I was going to the party but I still wanted my friends and Jacob to be there. Even though he was being an ass, he was my ass.

I pulled up to the school and waited patiently for everyone to show up. I'm not sure how they were going to sneak out so early but they seemed confident. I sat patiently and soon it was 5 minutes after 5 and still no sign of anyone. If this was all some sick joke to tease the new kid then they were wrong. But Angela wouldn't. I knew she wouldn't. But then where was she?

Just as I began to feel my anxiety rise I could see a set of headlights off down the road. A black BMW came rolling up and the passenger door opened up to a smiling Angela. Jessica came stepping out from the backseat. I released a deep breath and instantly tensed up again once I saw Lauren come out the other side. All three girls rushed over to the car Angela sliding into the front to which I was very grateful and the other two in the back. I could see the three boys walking down the road in the dimming night and relief finally filled me knowing that this wasn't a cruel prank.

"Sorry we're late." Angela said shivering as she tried heating herself up on the heaters. I shook my head chillingly and chuckled.

"It's okay. I was able to warm my car up before we got driving." Tyler, Ben, and Mike walked up to the car and slid in two sitting in the trunk of the SUV while Mike was placed in between Jessica and Lauren, poor boy.

"Hey sorry we took so long. Mike here was trying to get pretty for the girls." We all laughed as Mike rolled his eyes.

"Just one girl." He said mischievously. I groaned internally not liking the sound of that. Jessica leaned on Mike as he continued to stare at me in the rearview mirror. I just ignored him as I pulled out onto the road towards the interstate. We pulled off at a McDonalds on the way and everyone ordered their respective orders and I was thankful I'd eaten beforehand; looking at Angela she was regretting not doing the same.

Once we were on the interstate it was going to be just a straight shot to the school. I had looked up nearby motels and fortunately one was only a mile away. If we needed to we would be able to walk there instead of on the ground or somewhere worse. By the looks of it though the boys were planning on sleeping in a girl's room. Lauren talked about this one college guy she hooked up with last year and that she was planning on doing the same again. Jessica kept staring at Mike trying to get his attention and somehow Angela managed to block it all out reading her book chuckling softly to herself every now and again. She would make small talk with me sometime but I mostly just listened to the music.

Jessica managed to fill the car ride with stories and memories and gossip the entire 1 hour drive there. I'm not even sure how she managed it or how she managed not to pass out honestly. It was a constant rambling of stories and gossip and how this party was going to be a major hit. When we pulled off the interstate I could admit that my nerves were beginning to get to me now, and I wasn't the only one. Angela stopped reading her book and she began to fix her hair in the mirror. Jessica and Lauren started to apply more makeup giving themselves a fresher look. Mike, Tyler, and Ben even went so far as to start putting oil on their arms to give them a toned look. I couldn't believe it. I was just praying that tonight wouldn't be an entire disaster. I was nervous and I don't think that was going to go away until I had long been drinking.

We pulled up to the campus's main entrance and drove down the road until we hit the frat house. Now when I was expecting a college party I was expecting a lot of people, but this was far worse than that. This was boarding illegal. I was surprised that people hadn't been kicked out yet. I suppose this was a regular event for these kids so why would the school try to stop it?

"Where do I even park?" I asked softly. They all remained silent. Sure they were all gun hoe up until we actually needed to get out of the car.

"What if we park at that hotel you were looking at Bella? I'm sure there would be parking there." I smirked at Angela and nodded. Everyone just silently agreed. We drove past the campus as people were piling into the building the music pumping loudly.

"This is insane." I said softly. Angela hummed in agreement.

"This is much bigger than last year. I suppose word spread about this house." Lauren admitted. Even she seemed slightly awed. Such a big talked up until she had to walk the walk. I drove up to the hotel and parked off in the back lot in the corner so that the man in the office wouldn't be able to see us get out and leave the car. I knew we would probably be coming back here later tonight but I didn't want to get my car towed. That would be a hard one to break to my parents.

We climbed out of the car everyone fixing themselves after the long drive and began the mile long walk back towards the school. Even this far away it was clear there was something going on. People were buzzing about and the darker it got the more people emerged from their rooms and began prowling the streets. There were cat calls made at us as we walked past and the boys couldn't help but to make their own at the women they passed. As we got closer and closer to the house the butterflies in my stomach began to take flight again and all I could think about was how much I wanted Jake to be here with me. How much I wanted to feel safe with him. I had Angela, but that was about it. Once we were inside, it was every man for themselves. We soon were conjoined in a group of teenagers and we were following the women in high heels and the men all wearing tight clothes. The scary thing was there would've been no telling us apart from them. We looked like them. Wearing the same clothes and walked with confidence. However I feel like once we were split apart I would turn into a bowl full of jelly.

We walked up to the front of the house and people were slowly shuffling their way inside and trying to make their way into the center of the masses, the people that were coming here wanted to be seen; which included Lauren and she pulled Jessica right along with her. They dove into the group of people and quickly were lost in the masses. Tyler, Ben and Mike were quick to followed running after a group of girls who had just walked in and were making their way to the right end of the house where the snacks were kept. Angela looked to me worriedly and I just smiled reassuringly as we walked past the door frame finally entering the main part of the house. There were two buckets placed by the door with donations scribbled on it. I placed 10 dollars into the left one and Angela did the same on the right. They already easily had over 1,000 dollars with just the people here before 7.

There were two big parts to the house and a staircase directly in front of us which was taped off that way people couldn't go up into the rooms and do the nasty. I didn't blame them there. On the right there were the keg's about 6 big ones set up and on the left were the drinks of the big boys, all the liquor you could think of. This could not be legal, how they managed to pull this off and not get busted was beyond me honestly. There were four big speakers on each side of the house blasting the loud catchy music and there were people grinding and drinking all over the house. This was insane. Angela sighed and I pushed her over to the liquor side. She just looked at me shocked.

"I don't know what kind of drinking you can do but I am a lightweight." I laughed as she yelled over the music. A few of the boys would look at us longingly as we walked past. I just paid them no mind continuing towards the liquor table.

"Here's the rule. Liquor before beer in the clear. Beer before liquor never sicker. You might as well try whatever liquor you want to before you start drinking the beer. You want to have a fun night, not a sick one." She opened her eyes wide and nodded seriously as she walked over to the table. I hummed softly seeing all the familiar liquors before me. I might not have been a drinker but when I did drink I knew my drinks.

"Do you like sweet, bitter, spicy, or burning?" I asked as I shuffled through the drinks. I picked up the different rums turning my nose away, a common pick by many and yet I couldn't stand it until I was far past tasting my drinks. She looked at me innocently and I just laughed. I feel like Angela was a completely different drinker than she was a normal person in everyday life. I picked up the tequila and poured out a quick shot. She looked at me nervously as I smirked pouring a second for myself. This seemed to calm her slightly. I handed her a lime and she looked at it confused as I didn't say anything just showed her. I licked my hand placing salt on it and she did the same following my lead. I licked the salt, took the shot, and sucked on the lime in one swift motion and Angela was quick to follow my lead. I sucked in hard as the liquor burned all the way down my throat and Angela was quickly coughing. When she finally managed to breathe again a smile formed across her face.

"That was good. I want another." I laughed and shook my head. I knew she would be able to take the hard stuff.

"Alright. One more but then you're gonna wanna take a break. Dancing will get the drunkenness to kick in faster. And trust me tequila is up there with the big boy drinks. She laughed and nodded and I poured a second for each of us and we both down them quickly.

"Well ladies how are you enjoying the party?" I just huffed as Angela giggled beside me. I turned slightly looking back at a large boy who was very ripped and very good looking. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"We're actually lesbians and we're dating." I said simply. Getting drunk makes me very strong willed. He hummed softly and nodded. Angela gasped and shook her head quickly. I could see her blushing.

"Well that's interesting. Can you kiss each other?" I laughed and nodded. Angela just grabbed my hand pulling me out onto the dance floor.

"Let's dance. I may have had a couple shots but I am not drunk yet." I nodded as the man behind us boomed loudly with laughter even with the music I could still hear him.

"This isn't over." I just rolled my eyes and began to move to the music as Angela did the same. I may not have coordination but liquor does do one thing for me, it makes me very confident. And by the looks of all the boys around me they wanted to be dancing with us right now and not the drunk hoes draping off of them.

"Bella, this is much different than Forks." Angela shouted excitedly. I could see her pupils begin to dilate as the booze kicked in. She was going to need to watch herself. I wasn't going to be her mom but I also wasn't going to let herself fall far off the wagon so she wouldn't ever get back on it.

"Hello ladies; may I ask what it is that ravishing scent is because you both drew me in from across the room." I began to actually laugh in his face which seemed to be a complete and utter shock to him. Angela stared at me dumbly as this gorgeous man before us continued to look at me shocked.

"Scent, really? That's what you say in a house packed full of drunk sweating teenagers and booze?" I began laughing again. He leaned back and nodded slowly.

"Well then, you're not one to fuck are you?" I smirked and shook my head. Angela was still blushing wildly and I would've been too if it hadn't been for the liquid confidence.

"No I'm not. And I'll say that to you and every other one of you that comes up to me or my friend." He hummed softly leaning back slowly.

"Emmett you were right. Gonna be a fun night." I slit my eyes as he looked over his shoulder to the big man from before who was laughing loudly. Angela shook her head and grabbed my arm. I hummed softly turning away from the boys and looking at Angela seriously.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Trust me. Let's just have fun okay." She smirked and nodded as we walked back over the liquor table and took a couple more shots. The warm fuzzy feeling began to expand through my body and warm my heart. The music grew louder and the night became darker and Angela and I continued to dance. Every now and again and boy would come over and try to sweet talk us and time and time again I would tell them to beat it and we would continue to have fun. Those two boys from before would pop into my eyesight every once and a while but for the most part they were off in the distance flirting with other easy girls and only keeping on eyes on us from a distance.

The drunker than Angela got the more open she became. Her true feelings about Ben slowly worked their way out as the night continued and eventually she told me that she had always like him but he never seemed to notice her. Honestly I don't think that Ben didn't like Angela or didn't find her unattractive, I just think that Angela was so quiet and reserved that Ben figured she wanted nothing to do with him. But as Angela drank more, the more she opened up. She really did become an entirely different person as she drank, a person I never would've seen blossom in her. And because I now know the truth, of course I had to fix it. I was never one to but in but damnit I'm drunk and I can do what I want to.

Angela went to work her way through the crowd and I decided I would venture out and find Ben. Lay it out there and tell it like it was. I'm sure that Angela would've killed me under any other circumstances but I would play the drunken card, she couldn't hold it against me then, especially if it worked. The two idiots from the beginning of the party refused to remove their eyes from me as I pushed my way across the crowd. I just ignored them for the first time making my way to the right side of the house. Just as crazy just smelt worse because of the stale scent of beer. I tried to hover my head above the crowd and a few butt taps didn't go unnoticed I just decided to ignore them and stick with my mission before I get carried away in an argument or before Angela noticed that I had gone missing.

I walked over to the kegs seeing three familiar boys standing alongside each other looking drunk and slowly tipping from side to side as they danced along with the music. Mike was the first to spot me as his eyes opened up widely. I just chuckled softly shaking my head walking past before he could stop me. I was not in the mood to be nice to him. I was in a hurry. I knew this was going to stop the night of just Angela and I together but it was going to be worth it if this went farther than just tonight.

"Damn Bella, were you that hot when we got here?" Mike said with a clear slur in his voice. I rolled my eyes deciding against being mean to him. I still had to go with them tomorrow. I walked up to Ben who just looked at me innocently. I looked at him as seriously as I could trying to break though his drunken mind.

"What's up Bella?" I chuckled grabbing his arm pulling him behind me. He looked at me shocked as I Mike glared him angrily. "Bella, I don't think this is a good idea." I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't flatter yourself Benjamin. I need to talk to you." He cocked his head back confused as I maneuvered us easily through the crowd. People backed off a little more now that I had a boy in town behind me. Mike continued to power drink as he watched us walk away angrily. He was such a baby, I already told him I had a boyfriend but he didn't want to accept that into his thick head.

"What's up Bella?" I stopped between the two rooms where it wasn't quite as loud and where there were people touching you on every side. Don't get me wrong it wasn't like we were alone by any means but it was better than nothing. And low and behold those two from before were still standing in the wings watching me curiously. They could've had so many other better things to do and yet, they managed to keep an eye on me the entire time. I don't know if they were trying to intimidate me or make me fall into their will but they would be sadly mistaken when I would walking out of this house by myself at the end the night.

"Look Ben. Usually I would never interfere with my friends personal lives but I've been drinking." I said bluntly. He laughed and nodded. "I don't know if you realize this or not but Angela really likes you and I really think you would love her if you gave her a chance." Ben cocked his head back in shock as he stared at me.

"She likes me? I've always thought she had no interest in me. I've wanted to get together with Angela since we were kids but she never showed any apparent interest in me so I figured I needed to move on with my pathetic self. And why did I just tell you any of that?" He said stupidly as he rubbed his forehead. I laughed and patted his shoulder. Oh alcohol you have struck another.

"Ben, trust me. Go find Angela. Have a good night and a good first start. Trust me." He nodded as I pushed him over to the left side of the house. I could see Angela turn away from the table and search the crowd for me. Ben made his way towards the other side of the room and eventually ran into Angela. Even this far away with all the people between us I could see the blush prominent in her cheeks. Ben walked up not hesitating to lean forward and kiss her very passionately, Angela wrapping her arms around his neck quickly forgetting her previous . I opened my mouth in shock.

"I didn't mean that fast." I muttered softly to myself.

"Well aren't you just the little match maker?" I sighed hearing that same loud voice from the start of the party. I turned slowly and somehow this man managed to look even hotter than before.

"Why do you keep watching me?" I said annoyed. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, it's not every day that a woman of your inebriated standing can resist us. This is a first for us." I looked to my other side groaning as the second skinnier one came up.

"Both of you can go away now. I have a boyfriend. So please just leave me alone." They both paused looking at me curiously and then to each other.

"Well then where is he?" The large one asked. I stared at him stupidly as he stared at me pointedly, like he didn't believe me.

"Not that it's any of your business, he's back in Florida. Where I'm from. I just moved here." I admitted softly feeling the loneliness and guilt pang through me. I grabbed a stray bottle taking a swig as the skinny one watched me sadly.

"Well this will make it harder." I looked at the large one annoyed as he grinned his dimples more pronounced than ever.

"Emmett you better watch yourself." Skinny warned. Emmett just laughed and shook his head.

"Nawh. I got a good feeling about this. Trust me, it'll work out." I looked between them confused as they just carried on a conversation around me. I watched Ben and Angela sway closely together on the dance floor as the music shifted moods as peopled were now heavily intoxicated and very lustful.

"Bella, come here you need to see this man." I turned sharply as Jessica came running up sloppily Lauren following slowly and unbalanced behind her. They both came to an abrupt stop as they caught glimpse of both the men standing on either side of me. Honestly I would probably be doing the same had it not been for the liquor. It made me feisty. Emmett dropped a meaty arm around my shoulder leaning towards Jessica smiling widely. She gasped softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi." Jessica said stupidly. I laughed at her clear inability to keep her composure. I stepped away from the boys keeping her attention on me. She snapped out of her boy trance trying to focus on my face and Lauren finally caught up leaning heavily on Jessica almost causing both of them to fall over.

"Ah, Lauren. We remember you." Skinny said darkly. I looked between the three as she blushed looking away embarrassed. Now I had finally been shocked as I looked at her amazed. Something happened there. Jessica rolled her eyes leaning into me attempting to whisper but failing miserably.

"She slept with their frat brother, Edward. Had an embarrassing morning after. Walk of shame across the house. It was really funny." Emmett and skinny began laughing loudly as they clearly heard what Jessica had said to me. I just shook my head slowly trying to forget what just happened. Too many things were being revealed to me tonight. There's no way for me to focus with all of this.

"What were you trying to tell me Jessica? Something about a boy, right?" She opened her eyes wide and nodded excitedly remembering. Emmett and Jasper smiled and nodded.

"I told you it would work eventually." Emmett said softly. Jasper shook his head.

"You underestimate too often Emmett." I shook my head as the two stepped away leaning back up against another wall. Two beautiful girls went walked over to them draping themselves off of the two boys. I was stunned at their magnificence and yet those two seemed interested but not dazzled like I was. The short one stood no taller than my shoulder and yet she was a bouncing happily around the room like it was an obstacle course she's practiced on many times. She had short black spiky hair and her fashion sense seemed to be so far ahead of the times it made every girl around her look underdressed in comparison. Her companion managed to one up her following her tall long legged blonde haired beauty in a tight red cocktail dress. Something about her just read bitch and back off and yet every girl was hoping her beauty would rub off onto them just by pushing themselves up against her around her tight circle.

Jessica grabbed my arm and tugged at me impatiently. Lauren just sneered at my clear attraction that I managed to gain over the two boys as they continued to smile and laugh at me talking to one another watching me cross the room with Jessica and Lauren. The two girls laughed happily together dancing and keeping within close proximity to the boys.

"Bella focus. I know those two are gorgeous, but this one, Edward, he's sexy and dangerous. I'd tell you to stay away from him but," Lauren cut in sloppily leaning herself in-between us her beer breath making me turn my head away.

"But you won't have to worry about that. You won't be able to get near him. He'll be too busy with me." I smiled trying not to piss her off, I'd hate to see her mad and drunk. I feel like bad things would happen seeing as I tend to give zero fucks when I was drunk. Jessica swayed back to my side pushing Lauren back behind us.

"She's just mad because Edward used and dumped her the next morning. I don't know what she expected. It was bound to happen. He's a college frat guy and she was an easy drunk." I was proud of Jessica for actually speaking out against Lauren, liquid encouragement wasn't just working for me tonight. I nodded understanding what Lauren had rambled on and on about earlier. So this was the infamous man.

As we crossed the room I could spot Angela and Ben making out by the far wall completely oblivious to the rest of the world, along with the rest of the people in this room. Song after song was sensual in some way and that just kept making more and more people hot and bothered. It didn't pass me that Jessica kept looking over at Mike and yes, even though he was a pig and he wouldn't lie off of me, Jessica had still managed to want him. I'm sure they'd hook up in some way tonight, she'd sink her hooks into him and she'd keep him restrained and that would solve the rest of my problems for the rest of my duration in Forks. Now I just needed Lauren to fall off the face of the earth and everything would be perfect.

"There he is." Jessica said pointing to a large group of women standing around what looked like a couch. I nodded slowly.

"Yea. He's totally sexy." I joked as she huffed annoyed shoving me towards the group of people causing me to stumble into a few of them. I clenched my jaw turning around to Jessica staring her down. She grimaced clearly sorry for the shove underestimating her own strength. Lauren laughed nastily and I clenched my jaw opening my mouth getting ready to burn a bridge with lighter fluid and a blowtorch.

"If you wanted to see me, all you had to do was say so." I paused hearing a silky and sexy voice come from behind. Oh God no. I turned my head slowly and soon he came into view. I had never seen a more gorgeous man in my life. Jessica wasn't lying. He was the epitome of dangerous, bad new, and stay away but the things I imaged doing to him in that instant were less than innocent myself. I could feel my heart beat wildly as he stepped forward looking me up and down. He had bright green eyes which bore down onto my quickly dissolving strong will. Everything around me faded and he was standing there with a loop sided grin which showed the slightest bit of his perfect white teeth. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt which hugged his strong and defined neck and collar bones. It rippled down his tight chest and stomach showing a few lines along the way outlining his abs. His tight black jean hugged his thighs and clear god given gift. His hair sat in utter disarray and all I found myself wanting to do was play with that hair. His lips sat parted slightly as he was doing the same looking my body up and down.

"Bella I found you." I shook my head snapping back into reality hitting the ground hard. I could feel my mind take back over and instant guilt washed over me as my mind quickly shifted to Jacob. What was I thinking? Angela froze with Ben behind her holding her hand happily. She looked at Edward behind me and then back to me confused. I looked at her pleadingly. I knew that I couldn't walk away from him but she needed to make me. This man was bad news and god damnit did I want to be what he was reading.

"Bella." He muttered letting my name roll off his tongue. I shivered slightly shaking my head. This was very bad. I was very good at being faithful and I was very good and keeping my mind from straying to other men, but god damn this man was carved from marble and he was looking me up and down. How was the Virgin Mary even supposed to keep clean thoughts? Angela nodded knowingly grabbing my hand and pulling me hard. I could feel a warm hand rest strongly on my shoulder. I felt the goose bumps erupt across my body at the strength in his hand. Those large hands which sprawled easily across my shoulder blade.

"Hold on, now you can't just walk away from me like that." Normally something so fascist would've pissed me off but god damn he made it sound sexy. I just took another deep shaky breath feeling my resolve quickly fade. Angela huffed looking back at Edward. How she was not fazed was beyond me. She must've been far into love that she was blind because everyone at this party was clearly affected by this man.

"Yes she can, and she is. And we're going to be leaving here together. So clean up your thoughts because that's not gonna happen." God I loved Angela. A true friend, I knew I picked a good one. She pulled on my arm once again and Edward's hand dropped from my shoulder trailing down my back placing another hole through my resolve. I didn't dare look back at him. I didn't trust myself. Emmett and Jasper were watching me laughing as I walked over to the liquor table taking another shot and then a second and a third. This was bad, this was very bad. I was never going to be able to come back here again. What would've happened if Angela hadn't shown up? I'll tell you what would've happened I would've broken the 6th commandment is what.

"Oh my God. I couldn't stop myself." I said angrily taking another shot. What the hell? I knew I was going to regret this in the morning but I was not in the mood to feel right now. Ben laughed as Angela shot him an angry look rubbing my back.

"It's okay sweetie. He's very good looking. Plus you're intoxicated. I'm sure that's not helping." I sighed and nodded taking another shot. Please let me get too drunk to remember him. I could still see those eyes behind my eyelids. He was going to be forever burned into my brain. Angela sighed grabbing my hand pulling me and Ben out onto the floor. She began moving to the music pushing me to move along with her. I could still feel those eyes watching me as I moved on the floor, but I didn't dare look around the room. I just kept myself focused on my two friends.

"So you met our brother?" I looked sharply to my left at Emmett and shook my head slowly as skinny came to my other side and laughed.

"Oh yes you did." I could feel my cheeks turn hot as I looked away refusing to let him back into my mind. This was not happening. Jacob, you love Jacob. This was purely all about lust. That's all.

"He's nice." Was all I allowed myself to say as they both laughed loudly startling some of the people around them.

"Very nice. You should really get to know him. I'm sure you'll love him." Emmett urged. Angela huffed staring both men down, to which I was grateful. They put their hands up and backed up.

"Alright, we know when we're not wanted. But Bella, everyone wants you." I just closed my eyes shaking my head. What was wrong with me? They both laughed walking off as Angela sighed.

"Don't feel guilty Bella. Every girl in this room has had impure thoughts about that man, single or not. It's not your fault." I sighed and nodded slowly trying to relax and have a good time. I watched Ben turn three different shades of green beside Angela as he swallowed hard multiple times. Angela huffed pushing him through the crowd towards a bathroom. I sighed seeing the lights shift once again to an iridescent red color filling the room and the music began to slow down as another slow sex song came on. I swear people were going to start having sex on the dance floor when they got the chance to.

"Edward come dance with me." I shivered partly from hearing his name again too soon but also because it was Lauren's voice saying it. Something about him with her made me insanely jealous and yet I can't be. He wasn't mine. Jacob was mine. And I was not going to be that girl.

"Alright. Be patient would you." His voice cut through me like a hot knife through butter and damn straight I was melting. I walked off of the dance floor waiting for Angela nervously as I took another few drinks off of the table hoping I would just black out and not remember any of this. I was not liking this kid.

"You better be careful, you never know who might try to take advantage of you here." I groaned softly shutting my eyes refusing to look up at him. I could feel him move closer and press his chest up against my back moving his hands from my hips to around my waist moving back and forth slowly resting his head perfectly on top of mine. I clenched my jaw and then his inescapable scent griped my body. This was not fair. God was trying to make me commit adultery. And as badly as I wanted to move away, I couldn't.

"Why?" Was all I managed to muster. He chuckled softly moving his nose from one side of my neck to the other taking a deep breath.

"You're irresistible." He said slowly. I shook my head slowly and he just chuckled pulling me backwards holding me strongly between his arms. Now what the fuck do you want me to do? You need to leave. Please tell me where I'm supposed to get the will to step away from this Adonis? Just do it. You're an idiot if you think you're leaving here tonight. My drunk and sober mind were having an argument within me and my drunk mind was slowly winning as the booze settled in nicely making the world seem fuzzy.

"This isn't right?" I said trying to remain strong. He hummed softly spinning me slowly. I kept my eyes down not looking up at him. If I looked up that was going to be the end of it. I could feel it.

"Don't fight it, Bella." My named rolled off his tongue in the most sensual way once again and my resolve shattered in that moment. I looked up at him and again everything seemed to fade away as he smiling face looked down onto me.

"I can't." I managed to muttered out. He placed a finger over my lips grinning widely making me melt even further. Damn you Angela. You were supposed to stick with me. Oh yea I had to butt into their lives and play match maker. I screwed myself over in this.

"Just enjoy." He said softly pulling me back into his strong arms keeping me pressed firmly up against him. Everyone watched us in shock as Edward rested his head up on my head. Emmett and skinny looked at me knowingly. Lauren was fuming off to our right and somehow that made me very satisfied. As the red room and sexy song meshed together with my blood alcohol level my resolve to remain chaste was breaking with every step. His hands had traveled down my back resting dangerously close to my ass. My hands were up by my face resting on his chest. He pulled me back leaning me backwards causing my world to spin rapidly and soon he was in my view. "Kiss me." He said sexily as he leaned forward his cool breath fanning out across my face. I held my breath trying to block him out but failing miserably. He quirked an eyebrow leaning down to me slowly.

"Bella." I jumped startled bending backwards seeing Angela standing with a sickly Ben beside her. I sighed as Edward huffed lifting me up out of my horizontal position, but he didn't take his hands off of me yet. I wasn't objecting. She sighed relieved stepping forward.

"Let's go Bella. Ben's not feeling too well and I'm sure that you've got to be getting tired, right?" She asked pointedly. I just nodded. I wanted to throw a fit like a child just so I could stay here with him, but I knew Angela was doing what was right for me. Edward tightened his grip on me again causing me to take a deep inhale before I managed to step away. This boy needed to be out of my life and quick. Angela grabbed my hand pulling me to her side. I kept my back to Edward.

"I'll find you Bella. Don't worry." I grimaced. It didn't sound so much as a threat as it did a promise, a very bad and troubling promise. I was screwed if he did.

"Come on Bella." Angela urged pushing me out of the crowd which formed around us.

"Come on Edward, let's have fun." I shivered hearing Lauren's voice once again. We walked out of the red house and the crisp fresh air managed to clear my head slightly allowing me to think for myself again. When I was around him he became my thoughts and there was no way of escaping him.

"I'm sorry I left you Bella. I didn't know he'd come back after you." Angela apologized walking beside me. I shook my head tucking my hands into my pockets embarrassed. I'd never lost my composure like that before.

"No, it's not your fault. Angela. It's all mine. I don't know what happened. The way he looked, and talked, and smelt. I couldn't resist him. I refused to look at him and he just kept pushing me. If you weren't there," I stopped disgusted with myself. Angela sighed.

"I know it's none of my business but I own you some love advice seeing as you gave me mine. I understand that you love Jacob and I know you would never cheat on him. But this might be a good time to explore and discover what it is you truly want from a relationship. I understand that you want to be faithful and I don't know Jacob and I don't completely understand your relationship, but how do you know he's being as faithful as you. I'm just saying I would've fallen harder than a meteor from outer space if what was happening in there was happening to me. You're a good girlfriend Bella. Just be sure you're doing what's making you happy." That was the longest monologue that Angela had given to me and the most genuine. I sighed and nodded stumbling sloppily down the road Ben being pulled along. If not for Angela he'd be passed out somewhere at the house, where he was. I shook my head dispelling the thought. After tonight he would be a distant memory.

"Thank you Angela. You're an amazing friend." She laughed and shook her head.

"Bella you got me and my lifelong crush together within a matter of 10 minutes. I think I owe you my thanks." I laughed and shook my head feeling the tiredness take over my body. As we walked down the road I couldn't help but to feel like I was being watched but whenever I would looked around we were all alone on the sidewalk. As we stumbled our way up the sidewalk towards the hotel Angela had to comfort Ben as he emptied his stomach out for the 3rd time on this walk. He was in for a bad morning. I walked into the main office and the man behind the counter laughed and shook his head as I pleaded with my eyes. He handed me a clipboard with paperwork on it. I quickly filled it out handing him some of the money that my parents had given me. He filled out the receipt handing me the yellow slip and the key to the room.

As I stepped back outside Ben was sitting on the ground. I huffed helping Angela lift his deadweight off of the ground and haul him towards the rooms. I walked down the hallway with Angela making it hard to keep upright on my own as I slipped the key into the door waiting for the light to green so I could open it up. I flicked the light on and Ben managed to crawl into the bathroom to continue puking. Angela walked into the bathroom behind him helping him make it to the toilet. I just sighed flopping down onto the second bed feeling my head spin with all the things that had happened over the course of the night. Why did I have to be destined for trouble?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

"Bella?" I groaned feeling my brain pulsate as I opened one of my eyes seeing the bright room. Angela was smiling over me holding a water bottle in one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other. I smiled gratefully and grabbed both take a couple of the little white pills and a long drink of water. I looked over at Ben huddled over on the bed. Holding his head.

"How are you feeling Ben?" I asked chuckling softly. All he did was hold out one finger towards me shaking his head.

"I would've let you two sleep but the hotel check out is at 8 and we need to find our friends. Wherever they are so we can get heading back towards Forks." I nodded slowly not wanting to make the world fall off its tilt.

"Angela, I hate to ask but Edward's not real right?" She grimaced and I frowned. That was a no.

"It all happened I'm sorry to say. We just need to scoop up our friends from the ground and we can go Bella. It'll be okay." I sighed and nodded standing up from the bed slowly testing my own balance. I could feel my stomach churn slightly but I don't think I was going to puke. I just felt sick from what happened last night. Without alcohol I felt even worse about the situation.

We walked outside and Ben climbed into the back seat lying down instantly and Angela was kind enough to check us out and take the keys and climb into the driver's seat. I sighed resting my cheek against the window as she pulled out and drove down the road towards the frat house. As we pulled up I was amazed at the fact that the house was immaculate. There was garbage everywhere last night and now there was nothing. It looked as though nothing had ever happened, like it was all some fantasy reality that we all lived. Angela looked on amazed shaking her head thinking the same thing I was sure. Ben continued to snore sleepily in the back seat groaning every now and again.

"Alright, do you want to do in or do you just want me to go in?" Angela asked looking at me concerned. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not going to make you go in there alone. I'll go with you don't worry." I sat up and took a deep breath stepping out of the car feeling my legs try to regain my balance in my tall shoes. I probably looked like a hooker the morning after, I imagined not good.

I stepped around the car and Angela walked alongside me as we walked up to the house stepping inside. It was such a strange sight. It was clean and yet bodies were lying everywhere. It was like someone just cleaned around them. Immediately I could see Jessica lying on the couch her faced squished into the cushion. I sighed walking over shaking her slightly causing her to startle awake. She looked at me confused and then around the room remembering what had happened.

"What time is it?" She asked softly rubbing her eyes and head.

"It's 7:30." We need to get back early. She nodded sitting up slowly holding her head. I scanned the room and Angela was standing over by the other two boys trying to get them up off of the ground. I looked around and didn't see Lauren anywhere.

"Do you know where Lauren is?" I asked softly. She frowned and nodded.

"Last I saw her she was with Edward. I don't know exactly where they went off to." I huffed and nodded.

"I think I have a good idea as to where they went." Angela watched me as I stood up from my crouch and looked up the stairs. God damn it Lauren.

"He really does like you Bella. He respects you unlike Lauren, that's why he sleeps with her." I frowned and nodded. I stepped up to the stairs walking up them slowly trying not to make any noise as I worked my way up into the unknown territory. I wasn't really even too sure about what I was doing. I wouldn't even know where to start. They could be anywhere. I wanted to leave her but then I would never hear the end of it when she managed to get back into town and God knows what she would say about me to the rest of the town. Not something I wanted to risk.

I walked down the hallway and frowned seeing that each of the doors were identical. There were 6 on each side holding each of the frat brothers. I opened up the first door and sighed thankfully seeing a bathroom and the same for the room across from it. I walked up to the second door on the right and opened it slowly seeing Emmett and the tall legged blonde passed out in the bed together, fortunately covered with the blankets. I shut the door softly and walked across the hallway opening the door to see an empty room. I guess he had a better room to be in last night. I continued on the right to the next room and opened the door softly quickly re-shutting it seeing too much of skinny and the little black haired girl. I stood outside the 6th door and took a courageous breath looking inside and there was Lauren passed out on a leather sofa off to the side of the room. Only the muscular back of Edward was showing keeping the rest of him covered.

Before my mind could wander I snapped my thoughts into place and walked into the room slowly trying to keep as silent as I possibly could. His room was red in color, much like the last time I saw him, and he had a black comforter and white sheets. There was a plasma T.V. across from the bed and a stereo system against the far wall. The sun was slowly rising and once it was high enough my chances of getting Lauren out of here quietly would've dramatically dissipated.

I probably should've thought about what my plan of attack was going to be from the beginning but I couldn't just wake her up. She'd throw a fit and then we'd really have a problem on our hands. I looked at her carefully. I wonder if she drank enough so that I could just carry her out of the room and out to the car without her waking up. I'm sure that she wasn't that heavy. But there was no way I was doing that in these shoes. I would just get us both busted then. I sighed slipping the shoes off vouching just to abandon them, there weren't that important to me.

I walked over to the sofa gauging Lauren carefully and slowly slipped my arms under her body and slowly lifted her up into my arms bridal style. It was a good thing she wasn't much bigger than I was or else this would've been impossible. I quickly and quietly shuffled my way out of the room and down the stairs where the 4 were waiting for me patiently. They looked at me shocked as I pushed them with my eyes to walk out of the house. They opened the door for me and we all walked out to the car and I slid Lauren into the back as the rest all climbed in around the two sleeping bodies. Angela slipped into the driver's seat and I slipped into the passenger's side. She looked down at my bare feet.

"Don't ask." I said simply and she just nodded pulling out onto the road and merging onto the interstate. We were in the clear now. I needed to come up with something to tell Lauren so that when she woke up she wouldn't be pissed. I'm sure something along the lines of helping her get back at him for what he'd done to her would work, and it did. She was mad at first when she discovered she was in the car and not still in Edward's room but my plan quickly shifted her mood.

Angela drove the remainder of the way home and we dropped the boys off at their houses. Angela walked with Ben inside and fortunately his parents weren't inside to see his hung-over self. Jessica and Lauren were next and finally we stopped off at Angela's house. I let her get out of the car and I took over driving back to my house.

Edward's face still plagued my mind and his piercing eyes continued to burn their way into my brain despite how hard I tried to forget them. He was irresistible and I needed to stay away. I'd probably never see him again and he would never be a problem for me. And yet I couldn't help but to wonder if it wasn't Lauren that he took up to his room last night and it was me instead. What would've happened then, probably nothing, but now I'll never know. Maybe it was for the better though.

I pulled up to my house and parked my car out front. Mom and dad had already left to work and do other errands around town. I walked straight up to my room and flopped down on my bed and saw my phone buzz with a message from Jacob.

"Morning beautiful." Guilt plagued my mind all over again. Of course this was happening to me. I just sighed and shook my head ignoring the message as I reclosed my eyes and allowed my drunken aftermath and take over my mind and slip me into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

"I still can't believe how crazy last weekend was. It was amazing." Angela said happily. I just shook my head still seeing those Adonis's eyes burning into my brain. He wouldn't go away. Everywhere I went her was there. I just wanted it all to stop. Jacob had emerged from his stupor and was actually talking to me again which just made the entire situation all the much more worse and the fact that I didn't tell him made it seem like I did have an affair even though I didn't do anything.

We rounded the bend in the track for the 5th time and Angela was caught staring at Ben across the field where he and his friends were playing touch football. He winked at her before getting tackled. She grimaced and turned her attention back to me.

"It was certainly an interesting weekend. Could've gone a little bit more smoothly but now Lauren doesn't hate me. She thinks that she won on all fronts. Got the one night stand and managed to leave him the morning after this time. I think I might actually be able to have a pleasant stay here. But yes it was a lot of fun. I'm just glad that you and Ben and together now. I'm sorry about interfering with that by the way. It was not my place and I shouldn't have done it." She rolled her eyes and laughed nudging my side. Her dating Ben had also opened her up, a lot. She wasn't as quiet and reserved as she was when I had first met her. I liked her this way, it was nice.

"Bella don't be ridiculous. It all worked out. We were all drunk and cannot be held responsible for what happened that night. Even you, you were probably more gone than the rest of us and honestly I'm shocked that you managed to keep him at bay as long as you did. If I was in your spot Ben or not, I probably would've ended up going back to his room with him." I looked at her shocked and she just blushed and nodded. So it wasn't only me that was affected by his obvious beauty and danger. The loud piercing bell rang on campus and Lauren jogged past giving me a friendly smile before running back towards the locker rooms. Angela and I didn't make any step to quicken our pace back to the school; we were still very much worn out from what happened over the weekend.

"So Bella, how was it dancing with him?" Angela jested. I just groaned and dropped my head shaking it slowly as we walked back onto campus and into the locker rooms. Angela and I made it a habit to take showers after gym even though it was the last class of the day. Smelling bad was the last thing I wanted my car to smell like.

Today was an extraordinary odd day seeing as it was actually sunny and warm outside, just three days ago it was 40 degrees outside. This state had weather bipolarness. I stripped off my sweaty clothing and stepped into the shower adjusting it so that I got a cool chill to regulate out my body temperature. The water ran down my chest and legs taking all the dirt with it. Angela and I had become close friends in the short time that I'd been here, even as far as to start sharing things like the shampoo and conditioner. As she slid it under the door to me I quickly soaped up and rinsed off she was tossing me the conditioner. The entire showering process maybe took about 10 minutes before we were done and drying off and changing back into our relatively clean clothing.

We both grabbed our belongings and walked outside the warm sun getting pushed back behind a few clouds allowing a cool breeze to work its way through the school. I pulled my keys out of my car and as we rounded the corner I pressed the button like I'd gotten routine into doing over the past week. And I froze when I spotted my car in the far back lot. My stomach took a hard flip and I quickly stumbled backwards hiding back behind the wall before he turned his head. I backed into Angela and she huffed stumbling backwards before realizing what was happening. I leaned up against the wall and I could feel all the blood drain from my face. Angela looked at me concerned as my sickly form turned.

"Bella what's wrong, what happened?" I slowly shook my head not believing what has happening. How was this happening? How did he know? There was no way for him to know or to find out, unless…Just then Jessica came running down the hallway excitement clear in her face. I just continued to shake my head. This was not happening. Please make it stop.

"Oh my God Bella, did you see him? You saw him didn't you?" I just nodded once as she reached out.

"You're going to go out there aren't you?" I just shook my head. There was no way in hell I was going out there. What was I going to do? Angela continued to look on confused eventually getting annoyed and looking around the bend of the building, she spotted my car and a gasp escaped her lips as she looked back to me sympathetically. Lauren came up next looking pissed off. I just frowned. Everything was going so well and now everything was ruined.

"Thanks for your help Bella." She said harshly as she walked down the hallway and out into the parking lot. Jessica looked at me happily grabbing my arm pulling me alongside her. I was too stunned to even think straight.

"Jessica I can't go out there. I had alcohol to blame before and now I will only be able to blame myself. You almost caused very bad things for me this weekend." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You mean to say I almost caused something amazing for you. Trust me; I've been to enough of those frat parties to know that Edward had a thing for you Bella, more so than what you may think. He's here for crying out loud." I just frowned still not helping the strange pull I had to run out there and take him right there, but God damn him. How dare he come here? He got his night of fun so why was he here now and leaning up against my car.

"Jessica I can't go out there. I stayed away from him because I knew I couldn't resist him. You don't understand how badly I wanted to have him just take me away and bring me back up to his room. I want him but I cannot have him." Jessica sighed and nodded once. She walked away walking into the parking lot. Ben came walking up behind Angela kissing her cheek and then looking at me worriedly.

"What's up with her?" He asked softly. I just continued to shake my head. This was so bad.

"Edward's here." His eyes bugged out of his head as he looked at me concerned.

"Why? How?" He asked. That's what I wanted to know.

"It must've been Lauren. There's no other explanation for it." I just looked over at Ben and Angela. They both sighed and looked at me carefully.

"Ben can I have a moment please?" Ben nodded.

"I'll see you tonight. Call you later." She nodded with a small smile as he kissed her again quickly and walked out into the parking lot. Angela came and sat down on the ground beside me, making this the first time I noticed I'd sunken to the ground.

"Bella do you remember what I told you as we walked to the hotel that night?" I sighed and nodded remembering with perfect clarity; just as I had been unable to push Edward from my mind since Saturday.

"Yes Angela. Why?" I didn't want to really hear her answer but I knew she was going to have the biggest push with me.

"For one, you can't always run. Clearly this man wasn't lying when he said that he was going to come and find you. Second, you should see what his intentions are. Maybe he's not what you remember him to be. Think about it you were drunk and alcohol can make any man seem like a God, I'm even willing to admit this, hell I could be wrong about him too. And three, he's sitting on your car. You can't leave your car. I'll go with you, I'll pull you back don't worry. Besides, you're my ride home; I wouldn't take to it very nicely if you left here with him and left me alone." She laughed and all I could do was try to hold down the bile in my throat. I could fell the anxiety build up because I knew Angela was right. I know that I was never going to cheat on Jacob but how far could I go against Edward until my resolve was finally and completely gone.

"I just don't know what to do Angela." She huffed standing up and this was the first time that I'd seen her actually seem annoyed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up off of the ground and towed me behind her towards the parking lot. I could not believe this. Everyone was trying to work against me now. We stepped out into view from behind the building and I straightened myself out refusing to give in. I was going to try my hardest, but sweet Jesus he was hot.

As we walked down the middle of the parking lot towards my car, people were standing off to the sides waiting for something to happen. I just prayed he would disappear. Edward's head snapped into my direction and soon his eyes met mine and my knees just about melted. It was like I could feel his arms around me again and like the booze was running through me all over again. It was amazing and yet I wanted it to stop. Edward quirked a smile and soon his white teeth were shining through at me. His eyes playfully roamed over my body making me blush a deep red. The feelings were the same with none of the confidence.

"Angela." I said shakily. She laughed and shook her head.

"Alright, maybe he really just is that good looking. I lied, I'm sorry." I huffed annoyed. Edward pulled his hands out from behind his back and my shoes dangled from his fingers. I huffed, damn shoes. He leaned forward off of the car and licked his lips slowly as I came to stand about 5 feet from him. I couldn't find my voice so I'd figure I'd wait for him to say something first or for Angela to say something for me.

"Bella. It's such a wonderful thing seeing you again. And somehow you managed to get even more attractive overnight." I just shook my head slowly feeling my heart melt with every word he said to me. This was too much for one person to handle. Angela sighed and stepped up to Edward grinning.

"Hello Edward. Don't give up." I looked at her shocked as she winked at me slipping into the car. Edward just smiled and nodded turning his attention back to me. I just wanted to die right now. He stepped forward and pushed his chest to mine snaking an arm around my waist leaning forward placing his cold lips by my ear.

"I really wish you had woken me up before you left Bella. I would've carried her out of my room and carried you back to it." I took a shaky breath as he grinned running his hand across my lower back.

"Edward, I have a boyfriend." I said weakly. Edward shook his head.

"Trust me. This between us will not be stopped by a boyfriend. I will come for you and I will make you mine." I shook involuntarily as he placed his lips to my neck causing me to shiver even harder.

"Edward please." I said softly. He laughed a throaty laugh as he pushed himself harder into me allowing me to feel every tense muscle hidden under his clothing.

"Bella, don't worry. I intend to make you break down in every way that you've already made me before I make you mine." I bit my lower lip forgetting everything around me. Forgetting the fact that we were in the middle of a bubble of people trying to hear what was being said. And forgetting about Jacob or the fact that Angela was waiting for me in the car. All I knew was Edward, and the fact he was holding me again.

"Okay." I said simply and he hummed softly kissing my throat again. I didn't know what else to say. The boy wouldn't take no for an answer. There was nothing else that I could do. I was stuck.

"I'll see you Bella. You won't know when but I'll just be there." I groaned softly, partly because I didn't want him to leave and also because I didn't want him just appearing in my life either. He pulled away allowing his intoxicating scent to break away from my Edward induced trance. I could feel my phone vibrate as the little chirping sound rang through the air. Edward reached into my back pocket pulling the phone out and glancing at the name. He smirked and nodded.

"I don't know if you want to answer that or not. You'll just be thinking about me." I wanted so bad to tell him off. To push him out of my mind and talk to Jacob. I wanted it all to be the way it was when I left Jacksonville, but I couldn't. It wasn't the same. And he was right. I just stared at the phone in his hand and he reached back and placed the phone snugly in my back pocket. Damn this man was fresh.

"Goodbye Isabella. I'll be seeing you. And you should wear these shoes. They make you very sexy." How did he know my full name? I just took a deep breath and he turned walking over to a black Volvo parked off to our right. I finally released my breath and walked over to the driver's door not saying anything as I slipped in. Angela grinned and all I did was shake my head.

"I hate you." I finally managed to say and she just laughed.

"I know. You're welcome." I started the car and I pulled out of the parking spot and took off down the road. Edward pulled out going the opposite direction driving towards the interstate.

"I cannot believe that he actually came here. Lauren must've told him that night." I said angrily. Angela nodded slowly.

"I really do find it amazing that he showed up, not that I don't think he likes you, because trust me I know the boy has fallen hard for you. But we're high school kids and he's in college. I would've figured that night would've ended when we left." I nodded in agreement as Angela looked out the window confused. I was with her. This wasn't something that happened every day for sure.

I pulled off taking a right towards Angela's house. The narrow street was covered by the shadows of the towering oaks on either side of the road. It was a beautiful part of Forks that she lived in. Her house was at the end of the street and her father's profession wasn't without reward. The large mansion stood tall and old at the end of the road. A large wrap around porch was what came with the house over 70 years ago; it was amazing that Washington's weather hadn't ruined any part of the house. I pulled up out front of the house and Angela grabbed her things stepping out of the car.

"Thanks Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. Who knows what's going to happen?" She winked as she shut the door and all I did was glare at her. I needed this all to stop so that I wouldn't have to deal with Edward anymore. I wanted him to go away but God I also really didn't want him too either. Damn him, why was this so difficult. I could feel my phone vibrate again in my pocket and I sighed plucking it out as I backed out of the driveway driving back down the road towards my house.

"Hello?" I asked calmly, and instantly Edward's voice and eyes popped into my head.

"Hey baby, how was school?" I took a deep breath shaking my head.

"Went well. Nothing too major." And again Edward was in my head. I huffed annoyed.

"That's good. I'm sorry that I've been distant lately; I don't know what's been up with me. I think it's because you've been thriving in your new town and now the place that I've been living my whole life seems to be a complete foreign place to me now. I'll work on that babe, I promise." I frowned and shook my head. I was a horrible person.

"I know baby, it's okay. It's been adjustment for me too honestly. Not everyone is here for my best interest. I miss you." There was truth there. I really did miss Jacob, with him everything made sense and I was happy. Now I was confused, a lot more than I felt comfortable being. But Edward brought out feelings in me that I had never felt before. He chuckled and I sighed turning down the road seeing an unfamiliar car parked out front of my house.

"I'm just glad you haven't given up on me yet Bella, I really do want this to work. I don't know what I would do without you." I nodded and pulled up into the driveway.

"You okay?" Jacob's voice picked back up after a silent pause. I nodded.

"Yea, I'll call you later okay. There's a car here that I don't recognize." Jacob hummed softly.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay on the line with me, just in case." I shook my head.

"No, it's alright. I'm sure it's just one of mom or dad's new friends. I'll be okay." I did not need Jacob's distracting voice in my head while I was going to be getting stabbed. He huffed resigned.

"Alright, call me or text me once you figure out who it is so that I know you're okay." I could feel the guilty comments piling up on my chest the more Jacob spoke to me. I couldn't push Edward's sexy smile or disheveled hair from my mind which made this all the more worse. Maybe I would let the intruder kill me.

"Alright Jacob, I'll talk to you later." As I pulled the phone away from my ear I could faintly hear him say he loved me but I ended the call before I could say it back to him. I grabbed my backpack and jumped out of the SUV heading towards the still house silent and deftly. Actually shocking myself in how stealthily I was moving, and then I kicked the flower pot causing it to fall over and make a loud clattering noise against the pavement. I cursed under my breath knowing my killer would've definitely heard me by now. I stepped up to the door swinging it open slowly standing in the doorway.

"Hello?" I asked loudly. That was either going to scare them off or make them hide so they could jump me later.

"In here sweetie. Dad had an accident at work." I furrowed my eyebrows walking into the house swiftly and into the living room seeing dad lying on the couch. I furrowed my eyebrows rushing to his side crouching down onto my knees seeing some superficial cuts and bruises on his face.

"Oh God dad, what happened? Are you alright?" He nodded chuckling softly.

"He'll be alright," I yelped turning around quickly looking behind me now noticing the man standing in the corner of the room. I was momentarily stunned by the beauty that this man possessed. Mom even looked at the man slightly dazed even with dad sitting less than 5 feet from her. I nodded slowly as he stepped forward allowing me to fully see the beautiful features of this man. He looked no older than 25. He had on a simple white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. His hair sat in a neat mess on his head, looked like he had a long day but his fresh appearance would tell otherwise. He had deep piercing green eyes much like another boy I'd fallen hard for, and like lightening the apparent relationship between the two was clear. He smirked slightly and winked quickly before looking to my father. My jaw dropped, it was like he knew was I was thinking. He knew something.

Mom took an uneasy breath trying to recompose herself. I knew how she felt. Dad just rolled his eyes and chuckled sitting up slowly the soreness clear in his movements. I grimaced as the man stepped up and placed a hand on dad's shoulder gently.

"He'll be a little sore for a little while. I've been living here a long time and have never even so much as seen a domestic dispute, Charlie steps up as chief and there's an all-out brawl in town," He paused looking down at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He hummed softly and nodded as he tipped his head to my mother before walking out of the room without so much as even leaving his name.

"You can stop drooling now Bella." I looked to my dad feeling the heat rise up my cheeks. I shook my head.

"Who was that?" I tried to ask nonchalantly. Mom just giggled like a little girl as dad rolled his eyes standing up from the couch slowly making his way upstairs. I felt back for him but how could he not admit that man was gorgeous.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen." My eyes widened at the last name. Oh God no. His parents lived here. Would I ever really be able to get away from this kid? Mom continued to rattle on. "He's a doctor at Forks General. Picked dads file up there. Met his wife Esme, and boy let me tell you she's the only woman worthy of marrying that man. She's breath taking. And get this, they're both saints. They adopt children and spread their wealth to help. They've adopted 5 children, 2 girls and 3 boys." I just continued to stare at her like she had grown a third head. She slit her eyes and looked me over as I began to drift into my own subconscious. "Bella sweetie, is there something you need to tell me?" I swallowed hard and shook my head trying to compose myself. She opened her mouth again to continue questioning me but Dad's voice cut her off.

"Rene, baby, can you please bring me some water and an aspirin." She sighed and looked at me carefully; I guess my forced smile was good enough for her because she ended up walking into the kitchen and then upstairs with the glass of water safely in hand. I stood up shaking out my body and shaking my head.

No I will not give into him. I don't care how perfect he is, I don't care how the dimple on the left side of his cheek shows when he smiles, I don't care how persistent he is or how much he can push all my emotional hormonal buttons. Or did I really care? His bright green eyes flashed across my mind once again the mischievous glint and playfulness never once faltering. That's what I couldn't stand most. Was I a game? Or was I someone he seriously going to pursue. Maybe he would just go away, tomorrow if I don't see him I will be very happy, or relieved. I'm not too sure which one is better yet.

I grabbed my backpack and walked up the staircase tiredly as I walked down the narrow hallway hearing my father groan in pain before I shut my door. I tossed my backpack onto the desk chair and decided to opt out of doing my homework this time. Normally I was a very good and studious student but now I couldn't focus on anything but Edward. This boy infiltrated my body and mind and there was nothing I could do about it. I needed to fight back, but it was how that I was stuck on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

I looked in the mirror and pushed my boobs up a bit higher squeezing them together in the tight push up bra. My black V-neck shirt hung dangerously low as my shorts rolled up dangerously high. Today was going to be a beautiful day outside and I was going to thwart Edwards today if he showed up. And if he didn't then this was all going to attract unwanted attention. I was going to break him down like he had me and toss him aside. I was not going to smear my good name just because a good-looking, amazing, perfect, dangerous man wanted to break me down.

I walked down stairs slowly making sure the house was clear, I didn't need my parents seeing me like this. I grabbed my backpack and keys quickly hearing my parent's door opening up slowly. I walked outside reveling in the sunshine and warmth. I never dressed like this, but I picked a beautiful day in order to do so. I climbed into my car and drove down the road with my windows down and the music blasting. As I neared the school I turned down the volume and instantly the butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach in what people were going to think of me in this type of dress, I was normally very conservative.

I park in my normal spot in the back of the parking lot and Angela is already making her way across the lot towards my parked vehicle. I take a few deep breaths before I open my door one of my slender legs stepping outside into view. I grab my bag and with one more breath I step out and shut the door behind me. Angela freezes and her eyes rack over my body as Ben just blushes. I sighed walking forward ignoring the cat calls of those standing around the parking lot and the lingering stares. Jessica comes running up and she grins grabbing my shirt and nodded.

"Damn Bella, you're looking sexy." I just roll my eyes as Angela and Ben snap out of their trance. They both walk forward and Angela looks at me like I was a foreigner. I suppose today I was.

"So Bella. What's up?" I laugh and shake my head as I motion to myself.

"This is what's going to break Edward if he decides to show up again." She nodded slowly.

"And how would that be you dressing sexy mean you would deter him and not simply jut fuel his fire?" I hummed softly and nodded.

"I know it seems strange, but I'm entranced with his good looks and I can't break free from him unless I knock him down to my level." She nodded slowly.

"I just want you to know that this is going to backfire." Angela said simply as she shook her head smirking. I slit my eyes ignoring her comment as I walked towards my first class of the day Jessica in tow. This was going to work. I had to.

"So little miss devise, what are you going to do if the tall and lean green eyed beauty is standing against your car today?" I shuddered as the water fell over my body. I avoided getting my hair wet hoping that it would retain its waves once I left the gym locker room. I couldn't lie I was nervous. My mind knew what it needed to do but I don't know if my body would listen to it or not.

"Honestly, I don't know. I never know what to expect with him. I was just hoping to go with it and knock him down." She laughed causing the room to echo all around me. Thanks for the vote of confidence Angela.

I grabbed my towel and dried myself off putting my clothes back on making sure that everything was arranged where it needed to be. I nodded looking myself over in the mirror once before I walked out of the gym with Angela. Ben was waiting outside faithfully as I walked with Angela through the door. I put my chin up high and walked with confidence through the campus as we made our way towards the parking lot. Angela just continued to smile waiting to see me fail. I rounded the corner and frowned looking at my car and seeing now gorgeous man leaning off of it. I couldn't help but feel the disappointment in my stomach. Angela sighed and patted my shoulder.

"Well think of it this way, maybe you scared him off yesterday Bella. Maybe he'll leave you alone now." I sighed and nodded dropping my chin walking towards my car as she and Ben walked hand and hand towards his car. I'm not quite sure if I wanted him here just to see him or if I wanted him here so I could break him down, like he had done to me seemingly so easily. I walked up to my car and slid into the driver's seat and turned on the car pulling out of the empty parking lot and drove down the road towards my house. My phone began to ring once again. I sighed picking it up and clicking the green button on my screen.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Hey Baby." I smirked and shook my head.

"Hey Jake." I say softly.

"You okay?" He already knows I'm not in my normally chipper mood. Edward didn't show, and I wasn't sure yet if I was happy or sad about that yet. I was leaning towards sad though.

"Nothing is wrong; something just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to." He hummed in understanding not further pushing what hadn't happened.

"Well hopefully I can make your day be better than." I nodded slowly.

"You probably can babe." I missed him. I resolved that Edward had given up and I wasn't going to need to push him away again. He was a pain in the ass but at least he was entertaining while he lasted. That was nice. But now I could be faithful to Jacob again.

"So how was school?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"It was good." I said simply blocking out the Edward image. I just hoped he would leave my mind much faster than I hoping. I didn't want him to haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. Especially if I was trying to start one with Jacob finally.

"That's good. Today Michelle and Josh were messing around at lunch. Michelle got Josh laughing so hard that he actually had water come out of his nose." Jake began laughing loudly and I just smiled hearing him happy. I suppose it was nice being able to be with your friends, I loved Angela and Jessica was okay, but what I've been dealing with for the past few days has been enough to send me over the edge. I just wanted to leave.

"That's funny Jake. I'm glad everything is going well back home." I said sadly.

"Baby I miss you. I wish you would come home to me." He said softly. I nodded.

"I know. Me too. Things here just aren't made for me." It was like Edward's drop in interest of me left behind the broken pieces. Damn him, how can he play with me like that, damn him. As I pulled up to the house the same mysterious car sat out front, at least I think it was the same car. I huffed

"What's wrong?" I shook my head turning the ignition off and sighing.

"This doctor came over yesterday, that's who that car belonged to and I think he's here again for some reason. Dad got into a fight yesterday and he was getting checked out by this guy, mom has a married woman crush on him. I'll admit he's a good looking guy." I shut my door grabbing my backpack from the back seat. Jacob laughed.

"Well don't go cheating on me now." He laughed again as the guilt ripped through my chest. This is horrible. It was never going to end. I was going to need to tell Jacob. It wasn't like I was cheating on him, but it came pretty damn close. If anything maybe Jacob would turn his aggressions out on Edward and not me. I was an innocent bystander. "Did you want to hang up in case?" I frowned.

"No that's okay. I won't be long. I'll just head up to my room." He sighed.

"Okay, good cause I have something to tell you. A surprise really." I hummed listening walking through the door and into the main entry way.

"Mom?" I asked as Jake paused his talking. She laughed loudly, but not a normal laugh, it was a giggle.

"In here sweetie." She said very girly. I just furrowed my eyebrows.

"So what was it you were trying to say to me?" I said to Jake as I walked forward towards the living room going to give Carlisle my greeting before heading up to my room. I turned the corner freezing as my eyes grew wide. Mom stood up and faced me with a big smile on her face. Dad looked over at me looking me over eyeing my choice of clothing I was sure. But it wasn't those two and it wasn't Carlisle that I was looking back it. Those piercing green eyes locked onto mine a hint of mischief toying with me before they oh so very slowly moved over my body. I was not intending to be eye candy without being able to defend myself without my parents around. This was not what I had in mind, and certainly nothing I would've ever expected. This kid was breaking me in ways I never saw possible.

"Hello Bella." I swallowed hard and shook my head. Mom continued to glow as she looked at me happily. I knew just like Carlisle had done Edward had shocked her with his good looks I was sure. I knew he had done it to me with no problem. I just looked at him wide eyed. My dad slowly shifted his glances between us both a small smile beginning to form as he knew what was happening. Edward's eyes finally managed to make their way back up to mine and I found myself hearing a distant and quiet voice off in the distance. I looked down at my hand and saw the phone down by my hip.

"Bella?" Jake shouted as I finally gained control of myself again.

"Hey sorry Jake. I set the phone down. I got distracted." I said simply, it wasn't a complete lie at least. He sighed. I already felt guilty, because no matter how much I couldn't excuse the audacity that Edward had showing up at my house without my permission, that meant he hadn't forgotten about me and he wasn't giving up, not yet anyway.

Mom was frowning at me rudeness being on the phone, especially while there was an eligible bachelor in the room. Dad just continued to look between us shaking his head slowly as Edward winked at me causing my knees to go instantly weak.

"It's okay. Nevermind. You'll see it soon. I have to go and sit down for dinner Bella. I'll text you later. Okay? Bye. Love you." I nodded and hummed in affirmation pulling the phone from my ear and hanging up the call. Edward just chuckled softly gaining my mother's attention once again but his eyes never once deviated from me.

"Bella this is Edward. One of Carlisle's sons." I nodded slowly.

"Yep, I know him." I said simply. Edward nodded stepping forward and leaning in kissing one of my cheeks.

"You didn't think it would be that easy to get away from me did you? You look ravishing by the way." I could feel the blush rise up my cheeks as he pulled back sitting back down by my mother. She looked at me curiously as I sat down in one of the other chairs across the room. My dad shook his head.

"Renee. I think we should leave. I'm too old to deal with awkward situations and this is about to become one. Come on, I'll take you out to dinner." She frowned but obliged standing up from the couch looking back at Edward one last time before winking at me. I just shook my head. My dad has managed to become more embarrassing as time has passed. I didn't think that it was possible.

"If you go out, I want her back here by 12." Dad said sternly but I was shocked he was even willing to let me part for any amount of time, not that I would go anywhere with Edward anyway. Edward grinned and nodded.

"11:55 Sir." I just looked at him shocked as he grinned gazing at me. Dad smiled wide at the formality and nodded walking past with mom in tow. I waited and listening as the door opened and closed and the car backed out of the driveway and down the road. Edward didn't once break the eye contact from me as they departed.

"I thought you had forgotten about me." I said lightly. He laughed beautifully and shook his head looking at me amused. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach again. I wanted so badly to believe that he was gone and that he wasn't going to pop back into my life, but I think deep down I was glad that he had.

"Oh love you are very mistaken in my intentions with you. I meant what I said, I am going to break you down bit by bit and make sure you want nothing more than to fall out of Jacob's arms and into mine. You will be mine, how long it takes will be up to you. I have no ill intentions for you as hard as that may seem, but I truly do care for you. You fascinate me. But by the looks of it you are trying to make me break down into your will," He suggested looking me over causing me to look away. "But believe me dear, I will prove my point and you will be leaving this house under my will." Why wasn't I getting mad? I've never heard something to sexist, naïve, pig headed, and masculine in my life and yet it was the sexiest, most appealing, and amazing thing I'd ever heard of before. This was something that was going to change me and Edward wasn't going to just disappear, that was clear now. Whether that is he's watching me from the backseat or in my face, Edward was always going to be there.

And Edward was here and Jake wasn't. But how could I throw away everything that Jacob and I had created on our own foundation and not have that hold in any regard. I didn't know Edward and he certainly didn't know me. He was someone who popped up into my life and I needed to remember that because Jake had been there for me through the good and the bad. Edward was only a drunken memory, a hot one at that but nothing more.

"Edward honestly, you are probably the sexiest man I've ever seen in my life and probably ever will. I can admit that, anyone with eyes can admit that. You make every part of me ach for you in ways that are less than honorable. And it's only the very thin amount of sheer will which keeps me from going against everything I know in order to forget all moral and decency inside of me. But you don't know me and I certainly don't know you. What makes you possibly think that I have any more than just a physical attraction for you, because I don't?" He continued to smile. Not something that I had ever expected from him. I thought that would've made some sort of dent in his confident exterior. But nothing, he was unfazed. He continued to stare at me and I furrowed my eyebrows as he walked towards me slowly.

"What are you doing?" I tried to will myself to stand up but my body didn't want to listen to my brain, as it so often did around Edward. He crouched before me eyelevel keeping his eyes steady on mine not breaking our eye contact. But his hands slowly trailed their way up my arms causing a tingling burn up them as they made their way up to my neck. My brain was screaming for me to run and hide from him but my heart's desire to not leave his touch was winning.

He leaned in and soon his intoxicating scent was perforating my nose and my head began to swim as he looked me over. I didn't know what he was going to do but if he was going to kiss me I just wanted him to do it and get it over with because, this was too much tension for my body to take.

"What you're thinking right now and what you're feeling right now if that's not more than a simple physical attraction, then I want this to be physical." I could feel my face heat up in stunned silence as he grabbed my hand pulling back slowly leaving me with a longing feeling. He pulled me up from the chair silently and pulled me through the house walking outside into the chilled night. I shivered involuntarily and he looked at me from the corner of his eyes dropping an arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side. I didn't have the will to fight him off again. Why was he getting into my head, this wasn't fair and it didn't make sense. I loved Jacob, my Jacob and yet this fool slipped his way into the soft squishy part of my body and I couldn't push him out. I wanted him so desperately to leave and to stay at the same time.

Edward walked over to my side of the car and opened the door pushing me down into the chair and it was only when the deafening sound of the door closing did my brain finally wrap around what was happening to me right now. Edward slid into the driver's seat and didn't say anything as he started the engine backing out of my driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly. He grinned and instantly my shocked body came back to life wanting to smack that smug look off his face. He just looked me over and nodded slowly.

"Well you are all dressed up. And I have till 11:55 to do with you and what I please." I shivered again at his deep hinting voice. I just shook my head and continued to stare out the front of the car still feeling his burning stare all over my body.

"Were exactly is this dressed up place exactly?" He chuckled again causing me to internally melt. Damn him.

"Seattle. My town. There's plenty of night clubs out there." I closed my eyes slowly and groaned.

"What could possibly make you think they would let me into one of the club in Seattle? I'm not 18 nor 21." He just smiled and nodded.

"Have you seen me? And besides you would pass. I have ways." I snapped my head in his direction at his cockiness as he continued to stare out the front window with a slight smile. Why did he have to be so damn attractive?

"Edward you can really drop this joke. You're a college frat boy with plenty of other women you could be seducing right now and have them legally go to the clubs with you. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find someone better." He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head slowly pulling the car off to the side of the road. I could feel my heart rate pick up with thoughts of very bad and then very naughty things. He looked at me seriously.

"What do you mean by that?" He said seriously. I dropped my jaw cocking my head backwards looking at him shocked.

"Did you seriously just ask that? Edward look at your and look at me. Please tell me how you can honestly think you look right with me?" He continued to burn his stare onto mine making me feel even more self-conscious. Why was I even having this conversation with him? I know I am right and there was nothing he could say to change that. He sighed and grabbed my face between his hands causing me to shake slightly from his cool touch. He didn't say anything just looked and I felt like he was dissecting every part of my soul in his hands. And just like that he let go and pulled back out onto the road and continued driving. I furrowed my eyebrows shocked Mr. Talkative didn't have anything to say about that.

"What, cat got your tongue?" I asked jokingly. He sighed and shook his head.

"You're wrong. In more ways than you can fathom. But I know you, and I know saying that your wrong and trying to explain it will be a waste of time. Instead I'm just going to show it to you. You'll see." I actually found myself speechless for once. He wasn't shoving useless words down my throat and the power behind it was much stronger than anything he'd said to me before, at least I could argue when he talked, now I just had to listen and take it. I curled my hands in my lap and bit my lower lip in nervousness at the situation.

Edward just continued to drive his posture slowly sliding back to its relaxed position. The soft hum of the radio played on in the background filling the car with a comfortable silence.

"So tell me about Jacob." I clenched my jaw snapping my glare in his direction at his smiling and playful face.

"You can't be serious? I will walk home." He just laughed loudly ruining the content silence which had fallen over us. He doesn't say anymore just continues to glance at me patiently waiting for me to talk. This was not okay. This crossed every boundary I'd ever made for myself. And like it was an omen my phone started to vibrate. I groaned softly and Edward began laughing boisterously. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and sighed glancing at the lcd screen with Jacob's face on the front screen. It was 7 here so it must've been at least 10 there. Why on all nights did he need to call tonight? Edward motioned to the phone and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you going to answer it?" He asked smugly. I sighed and pressed the little green button. I took a slow breath and pulled the phone up to my ear.

"Hey babe." I said softly. Edward frowned momentarily but recomposed himself. I suppose he was hoping I wouldn't answer. Jake chuckled softly but didn't say anything back. I furrowed my eyebrows and Edward glanced at me curiously.

"Jake stop." I could hear my friend Sarah giggled in the background. I furrowed my eyebrows feeling a sinking knot twist in my stomach. This read all bad.

"Jake?" I said again. Still answer only muffled whispers. He must've dialed me from his pocket. I clenched my jaw straining to hear what was being said.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Sarah asked? I shook my head slowly trying to keep from screaming out in both anger and sadness; Jake and I may not have been as close as we were but not this apart. Edward frowned and grabbed my phone from my hand before I could argue and hit the end button. He looked at me sadly and handed back my phone.

"Do you want to go back home Bella? I'll bring you home. I don't know what I would do if that were me?" I chuckled and could feel the anger slowly bubble away, but the last thing I wanted to do was to sit in my room and overthink what was happening. I shook my head.

"No, you know what. I've been trying my damndest to stay faithful and I'm dealing with the sexiest man alive. Sarah was a friend, I know what she looks like, and he could've abstained." Edward's breathtaking smile broke across his face as his foot pressed harder down on the gas shooting us forward at dangerous speeds. I looked at him slightly nervous but his overall attitude made me think this wasn't his first time going this quick.

"That's what I needed to hear." I slit my eyes and shook my head strongly.

"Don't you dare think that this means I'm all yours. He's still my boyfriend. I don't know what was going on, they are friends. It was just bad timing and I don't need to be alone over thinking it is all." Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever you say my Isabella." I gasped as he continued laugh. I just crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head to look out the window. "That's a good look for you by the way." I looked back over at him as his eyes were plainly focused on my boobs. Damn him. I dropped my arms and he just shrugged his shoulders continuing on staring.

"You're driving look at the road." He just hummed and slowly moved his eyes from my chest. What was I doing? This was a big mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

"You can't be serious." I said sternly as he pulled up to the valet out front. This place was crazy busy for a Tuesday night. He just chuckled shaking his head.

"Welcome to Seattle on spring break love." I huffed as he slid out before I could reprimand his comment. My door was being pulled open as a man in a red vest reached a hand out to me to help me out of the car. I sighed and grabbed his hand wishing I'd gone home instead. Edward was standing by my side the next second and tossing the keys to the red vested man subtly slipping him a 50. I rolled my eyes, I know he wasn't trying to be obvious, but did he need to flaunt his richness? Edward grabbed my hand as we walked past the felt rope keeping the line of beautiful people in order waiting to get into the night club. I shook my head.

"I'm tell you Edward, I'm neither going to pass off as 21 nor be good looking enough to get into a place like this. I don't know what it was you were exactly thinking." He just sighed and pulled me faster behind him almost causing me to trip. He shot me an apologetic look but it was soon replaced with his amused smile. We walked up to the bouncer at the front of the gate and he looked like a mean man, I did not want to get arrested tonight. I could feel the butterflies flit in anxiety, I did not need this. Edward pulled me up under his arm and swung his hand dangerously close to my chest, not okay. As I was about to pull away and start the long walk home the bouncer turned to face us standing at the front of the now angry line.

"Edward, my man. It's been a while since you've poked your head in here." My mouth fell open as Edward nodded gasping his hand tightly giving a masculine nod. No way.

"I know Jim, been busy." He winked and instantly Jim looked over to me smiling widely. I just groaned and shook my head. This was not okay. Edward hugged me in a little tighter effectively stopping my discouragement.

"Prettiest of them all." Jim said softly causing me to turn hot. He looked back to Edward lifting the latched rope letting us slide past into the dark hallway lit with red neon lights. The crowd behind us was protesting but a quick threat of kicking everyone out of line stopped them quickly. Edward didn't say anything as we slid past into the building walking down the hot hallway the scent of stale alcohol and sweet concoctions perforating my nose. The thought of drinking was not what I wanted tonight, but something told me I was not going home sober, damn him.

"I have school tomorrow," I said annoyed and Edward laughed pushing me up against a wall suddenly catching me off guard. His light and enthusiastic form stared straight into my soul as I tried to regain my mind.

"I don't." He said cheekily before leaning back into the dark hallway causing me to lose sight of him only hearing his running footsteps moving down the hallway. I stood shocked against the wall trying to think of what just happened. Did he really just leave me? I huffed annoyed and turned towards the exit. This was a bad idea. I took one step and instantly an image of Sarah and Jacob making out popped into my head. I grunted and stopped turning back towards the loud room on the opposite side of the hallway. I took a deep breath and turned walking towards the music and flashing lights. Fuck it, I was going to have fun, school or no. I just needed to remember to call a taxi home.

I walked into the large room and was momentarily stunned from what I was seeing; I thought things like this only existed in movies. There were metal walkways wrapped around the building up towards the ceiling. The dark room was only cut through with the flashing and blinding bright lights showing the sweating and dancing crowd on the floor and scaling the walls. Some women danced in cages with lights shining up from the floor. There was a large wrap around bar around the building with dozens of bartenders serving to people who looked younger than me, guess money didn't have an age. There was a DJ standing atop a large DJ booth at the front of the room where the majority of the room had congregated. There were people of all kinds here; some dressed as animals, some with body paint on, some with neon clothing which contrasted with the black lights. Off to the right and left sat the VIP areas were the women were sitting with a man doing God knows what. I took a few steps into the room and the smell reminded me of Edward's frat party, stale beer and sweet liquor. A man stumbled before me and smiled at me looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes as another man came out from the crowd punching him in the face causing them to both start brawling on the ground. I stared at the pair in shock shaking my head. It was a Tuesday for God's sake.

I stepped around the two as a security guard came running up from the hallway to pull the two troublemakers outside. As I walked further into the mass of people my desire to get a beer intensified. It was hot and I was thirsty. I pushed and shoved my way through sneering at those who stared a few seconds too long and elbowing those who tried to rub up against me. I finally made it across the never ending room and slammed my hands down onto the counter squeezing into the first spot I could find. I glanced around the room in a sad attempt to find Edward but gave up quickly when finding him was going to be impossible. Honestly I was beginning to think this was just some sick prank. That boy had my head spinning in so many directions I didn't know what was happening to me anymore. I was just along for the ride now, and there was no emergency stop.

The bartender came walking up to me pausing momentarily before looking at me with a greasy smile. I rolled my eyes as the man leaned forward towards me causing me to lean back. I did not need it from the bartender too.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" I chuckled softly and hummed softly biting my lower lip looking at the assortment of alcohol before me. I felt like a bad girl right now. I felt like the cops should've been busting through the doors right now and dragging me home to my disappointed parents.

"I'll have a Guinness." His eyes opened up a little wider at my choice.

"Dark ale, for a beautiful woman. Good choice." I sighed as he turned grabbing a glass and placing it up under the spout. The beer flowed slowly into the glass causing a nice foamy head on top. I could already feel my thirst being quenched. He walked over to me slowly and slid the glass across the bar leaning in with it.

"Say beautiful. What's your name?" I hummed softly picking up the beer and taking a slow drink clearly causing him discomfort which I got some sick satisfaction from. I felt like Edward.

"Bella," I said simply. He grinned widely as he leaned back nodding. He wasn't a bad looking guy, nothing on Edward but not bad looking. He was less muscular but toned. A man I would've generally thought to be gorgeous had I never met Edward.

"Bella. Well that's a pretty name Bella. And what would a guy like me have to do in order to get a number from a pretty girl like you?" I chuckled softly and shook my head taking another drink as the man waited patiently for me to answer him. I'd never been put into a situation like this; I suppose clothes really did make the girl. But I wasn't so blinded by my newfound power to hand my number out to random men, I was still Bella, who had a boyfriend against some of my better judgments.

"I'm sorry. I'm here with someone." He lifted an eyebrow hearing the deception in my voice. It wasn't a complete lie, I admit I didn't know where he was at and he technically wasn't really with me but it was going to have to do for now. He shook his head slowly stepping forward toward me again the bar our only separation. I took a deep breath and hard swallow.

"Bella, a pretty girl such as yourself doesn't simply get left alone in a place like this. You were looking for someone and you found someone as equally interested." If I didn't know any better I would think the bartender was wasted, and perhaps he was, but my shock was a bit much for my mind to comprehend right now. He just called me out and I think he just called me a whore. I'm not sure. But he said it so nicely. I chuckled hard once and shook my head leaning towards him smugly.

"Trust me honey, the man I'm with overshadows you." He oohed leaning back tilting his head off to the side nodding slowly.

"Okay, so where is this mystery man then pretty Bella." There I was lost. I took a drink nonchalantly and tried to think of a quick response as I drank.

"Here, Kyle. Problem?" I clenched my jaw setting my beer back on the counter shaking my head the hairs on my body standing on end with his voice, that voice, my voice. Edward pressed up against my back grabbing my beer taking a heavy drink as this Kyle guy began to back down with his tail between his legs quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm not." I said plainly. Kyle looked between us slowly and confused.

"You're not?" He asked slowly. Edward sighed pulling me into his side tightly allowing no room between us. I kept myself from looking up at him because I knew I would be momentarily stunned and unable to fight him.

"Yes you are." He said again. I could feel the lump in my throat begin to form without even looking at him. Edward's hand grasped tightly onto my hand pulling me back from the bar slowly. Kyle frowned looking at me longingly. I shrugged my shoulders with a light giggle allowing Edward to pull me backwards; towards the loud music. The alcohol was making my stomach feel warm. I held the beer tightly in my hand and followed behind Edward, not like I had much of a choice.

We walked out onto the middle of the floor and Edward didn't hesitate to start dancing around me. I shook my head continuing to nurse my drink. Edward grabbed a drink off the tray of a walking by waiter and handed one shot to me as he smirked. I shook my head looking at the two different drinks in each of my hands. I finished off my beer and held the shot up high as Edward did the same looking deep into my eyes, I could feel my resolve breaking.

"What the hell?" I said simply as he tipped his head back taking his shot in one gulp. I followed suit and finished mine off next taking in a deep breath trying to sooth my burning throat. Edward chuckled heartily pulling me still into the middle of the crowd. As he swayed to the music the liquor morphed into a warm blanket making my body hotter especially in the middle of this pit of people. Edward grabbed my hand pulling me flush against his chest swaying back and forth. I rolled my eyes keeping from looking up at him and his dazzling eyes. Jacob, you had Jacob. Yea and Jacob was with Sarah. And instantly I was okay with this. The booze gave me all the justification I needed. I spun around pressing my back up against Edward who didn't hesitate to place his hands on my hips keeping me tightly against him as well as rubbing his not so innocent self against my butt. It took everything in me not to completely break down. Angela's nagging voice was ever clear in the back of my mind, "give him a chance." Edward grabbed another shot handing one to me, downing it without a second thought; this one sliding down much easier. The alcohol coursed all the way through my fingertips. Edward rested his head on my shoulder placing his cool lips on my ear sending shivers up my spine.

"Now this is more like it." I laughed a hard once and shook my head feeling my feistiness come over. He should've let me stay in my limbo state. I pulled away and he just groaned painfully as I turned giving a wicked stare.

"I'm prepared for your worst Edward. I've been there. Now you get to deal with me at my worst." I winked again pushing my way through the crowd swiftly people easily letting me slide through the group. Edward tried to keep up but being taller wasn't helping him. I slid back up to the bar and Kyle immediately recognized me leaning across the bar sensually.

"Where's your friend?" He asked amused. I rolled my eyes leaning in slowly trying to mimic what Edward had done to me so many times before. His eyes blurred out of focus momentarily as he lost focus, or maybe that was just my eyes losing focus.

"He's someone not important to me. Can I have a blowjob please?" He opened his eyes in amusement shaking his head slowly.

"Sure, where and when?" I faked a shocked gasp laying on my stupid girl act real thick.

"Now Kyle that's not very professional. I meant the shot." He laughed and nodded pouring and mixing behind me. I could see Edward out over the crowd trying to spot me in the sea of people, a sea which was getting larger as the night carried on. Kyle cleared his throat gaining my attention once again. I turned back around seeing the appetizing shot before me. I went to reach out and grab it but he pulled his hand back quickly.

"You know the rules, hand behind the back." I giggled softly. That was amusing. He placed the shot glass down on the counter allowing me to take it at my will. I leaned down with just my mouth pulling the glass into my lips tilting my head back in one swift movement downing the shot. Kyle bit his lip looking down at me seductively. I just laughed. I was much too drunk to fall for the romantic crap and clearly he could tell; but that didn't seem to sway his intentions.

The music shifted and a new kind of dancing stripper music came on over the stereos. Women were popping up onto the bar top left and right, thankfully only the mildly attractive ones. They all began to grind up against one another and dance in ways I never thought I'd see in person, at least not until I was old enough to legally go into a strip club.

"Why aren't you up there darling?" An unfamiliar voice said from behind me. I turned my head to look back but before I could I was being grabbed from around the waist and pushed up onto the bar along with all the other women. I clenched my jaw angrily ready to fly at the man who shoved me up here; but everyone was smiling at me in a greasy way.

"Dance girl and I'll give you another shot, on the house." Kyle shouted from behind me. I rolled my eyes trying to figure out the most nonchalant way out of this mess, I hated to say it but I think I was going to need Edward. I shook my hip in the most natural way possible and no one was looking at me funny so I just assumed I was dancing decently enough.

"Take something off." I glared in the direction the voice came from.

"Shove it." I shouted back, everyone laughed amused. Kyle made good on his word handing me another shot, via his mouth. I didn't complain too much. I took it and sighed loosening up as I danced a little more freely down the bar. As I looked over the crowd it became apparent how many people were actually watching now. I know that I wasn't the only one up here, but a lot of the eyes were faced in my direction. Edward had finally caught on and pure desire burned deep within his eyes as he stared at me from the back of the crowd. I just winked and smiled as I continued to dance joining the other girls in their grinding party, normally I would never have done this but I wasn't exactly normal Bella right now.

As my head swam with the booze and everything around me became hyper sensitive I knew I hit my optimal drunk point. But that meant I became less aware of where Edward had gone off to. Before I knew what was happening I thought I was falling to the ground and only a quick squeak escaped my lips before the warmth of hands were felt on my waist. People in the crowd voiced their clear dissatisfaction with my kidnapper's interference of their show. I whipped my head around and a mischievous grin spread across my face as Edward's smoldering eyes burned into mine.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked softly quirking an eyebrow. He pulled me behind him towards the exit causing flames to erupt in my stomach. This was going in a dangerous direction. I may have been a flirt but I wasn't a cheat; no matter how drunk or how much I was pissed off at Jacob right now. I needed proof and a break up before this was going to happen. I looked around me quickly in a blurry mess and grabbed onto the first set of hands I could find. When I caught the eyes of the person I latched onto I was less than satisfied at my pick, a woman. A hot woman, but still. She looked back at me confused then looking to Edward pulling me quickly in the opposite direction. It was like some unwritten code was read and she held tightly onto my hand tugging me back with a force I never through could come from this little blonde headed girl. My hand slipped easily from Edward's unsuspecting one as she pulled me easily through the crowd quickly losing Edward behind us. I smiled a big drunken smile as we reached the middle of the dance floor. She shifted easily dancing like one of the girls on the bar but instead on me, and honestly I normally would've felt awkward but I was very social right now. I continued to discreetly scan the crowds of people trying to find my pair of green eyes never really being able to spot him.

"Thank you, I'm Bella." I said sweetly as she just laughed a high tinkling voice. She nodded grabbing my hands swinging us around people around watching in disgusting interest.

"I'm Sophia. And tell me why darlin' that a woman like you left a piece of man like that?" Her thick Texan accent drawled on. I just shook my head with an amused grin on my face.

"I have a boyfriend." She nodded slowly as she swirled around turning her back to mine dancing much like Edward and I had before. It was her clear lack of interest which kept me from running. People around us were enjoying the view.

"So," She said simply tuning her head with a wink. I just laughed and nodded.

"Understandable. I'm new to town with a boyfriend back in Florida waiting for me, I think." I added softly which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Think?" She asked whipping her hair around placing her arms on my shoulders swaying back and forth. I don't think I was dancing to nearly the extent that she was but it made me look better. She was a complete stranger but I was ready to tell her all my problems, maybe she could give me insight that I couldn't see.

"That guy has been keeping tabs on me since I've arrived into town knowing that I have a boyfriend. My boyfriend called me tonight and I heard one of my best girlfriends laughing in the background. Now I'm just confused." Sophia laughed shaking her head.

"No darlin' you're drunk. But I understand. Do you trust him?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Which one?" I asked. She laughed again kissing my cheek which tensed me up for a moment. She rolled her eyes as if pushing aside my concerns. She was just being nice, I owed her and I wasn't getting a lesbian vibe from her. At lease she was hot.

"Both. Trust your boyfriend enough not to cheat and trust hottie enough to keep you safe?" I hummed softly and now took my turn dancing with my back to her. She dropped her arms fully over my shoulder dancing with her back up to mine, her hands clasped in front of her. I nodded.

"I did trust my boyfriend; I honestly thought he was the one. After tonight though," She hummed.

"A seed of distrust has been planted. And hottie?" I smirked.

"As much as a pain in the ass he is, he would never hurt me. Tease and taunt and flirt definitely." I shivered thinking about his hands on me and his lips so close to mine and how it flamed my body. She sighed.

"You're not worried what he'll do; you're worried about what you'll do." I swallowed hard and nodded slowly. She sighed hugging my back in such a way it was like I'd known her for years. "Honey, take it from a stranger. I've done this, been there and you're far prettier than me with a much hotter man in pursuit. But the look in his eyes the moment I pulled you away made it very clear he loves you. And any man willing to risk losing you with another woman is a fool in my mind. If it's morality, I commend you. Break up. But don't lose that." She said simply pointing before us causing me to look forward. Edward's bright green eyes were wide and fixed on me the same desire clear and bright. I took a deep breath trying to still my heart. She spun me around allowing me to regain my head everything moving slower than my body. She leaned in and stunned me when her lips kissed mine for a short second. She grinned and winked. "Have fun. Maybe I'll see you around darlin'." I nodded slowly still shocked as she turned leaving her scent still strong on my clothes and body. I chuckled softly shaking my head. Sophia you are a godsend.

"You should listen to her you know." Edward's soothing voice filled my head as he wrapped his arms around my waist swinging back and forth.

"Of course you would think I should." I tried to push away to get some space so that I could think again but Edward wasn't having any of that.

"Stop running away from me. I can't take any more running." I stopped instantly hearing the pain in his voice. He sighed relieved spinning me around looking down into my eyes deeply trying to convey his feelings through his eyes alone. I just shuddered slightly with intensity of his stare. He continued to tighten his grip on me as he sway back and forth. I could feel my resolve break down as he rested his forehead against mine. "Please just stop running. I'll stop pushing if that's what you want, just don't push me away anymore. I can't stand it." He begged. And for the time this was a side of Edward I'd never seen before. I knew he was human but this just proved it, and effectively pulled my heart towards him. I nodded slowly.

"No." Was all I managed to say. Edward pulled his head away shocked. I rolled my eyes annoyed. "I mean, no don't stop. I'll stop running." I said resolved. It was time I started listening to those around me. I wasn't going to jump into bed with Edward but I was going to at least try to be he friend. His heart breaking smile spread across his face looking straight at me. I could feel my legs melting beneath me as he leaned in swiftly causing me to panic momentarily before the desire took over on how much I wanted this. I needed to know if what this was is real or not. I closed my eyes feeling his breath hover over my lips as he neared me, my anxiety raising.

"Nobody move." My eyes flashed open hearing the loud megaphone cut through the loud crowd and the music. Edward's face just as confused inches from mine. Sobriety kicked back in and I pulled back revolted from what I was about to do. Edward just smirked and nodded happily knowing he was getting to me. I slit my eyes scanning the room seeing the people all standing still trying to pinpoint the place the voice came from. The music cut off and then the room was being filled with cops. And then everyone scattered. Edward grabbed onto my hand tightly and began pulling my stiffened body. What was I going to do? I was too young and drunk. He huffed pulling again trying to break me from my stance in the middle of the floor.

"Bella love, we need to go." I glared at him shaking my head following after him.

"I'm not your love." I snapped my drunken side resurfacing burying my romantic emotional side. He just threw his head back laughing happily as he weaved through the people keeping a steady hand on mine. Everyone was trying to scramble to break free from the cops. Others didn't care because they knew they weren't going to get in trouble. We ran to the far end of the building and Edward slipped us behind a curtain revealing a backdoor. I beamed happily kissing his cheek. He hummed in satisfaction causing me to roll my eyes. Stubborn ass. I pushed past out the door and into the back alleyway. We ran down the street laughing loudly as we could hear the sirens become quieter and quieter. Edward hailed down the first taxi we could find and we both slipped into the warm cab. I rested my head against the cool window trying to cool down my hot head, as Edward gave the taxi driver flawless directions.

As the cab began to move along my heart slowed and eased feeling the drowsiness fall over me. Edward slipped back into his seat and continued to stare at me out of the corner of his eyes the entire ride. He was "accidentally" slipping his hand onto mine pulling it away slowly knowing full well what he was doing to my resolve. We sat in silence Edward slowly shifting towards me when we hit a bump in the road or when we took a turn. By the time we entered back into Forks his arm was placed rubbing up against me. I glanced down at phone and sighed. Well Edward was going to be getting me home at 5 minutes to 12. It's like he planned this happening. The taxi driver weaved unsure through the dark streets and eventually came to a slow halt up to my house. I sighed still feeling the booze warming my body and the tingling where Edward's arm rested against mine.

"Keep the cab running. I'm going to walk the lady to her house." The driver shrugged his shoulders uncaring knowing he was going to make a killing off of this ride. Mental note, when sober pay Edward back. I slipped out of the car instantly missing his warmth beside me. He slid out behind me hovering his hand beside my lower back ushering me towards the house. We walked up to the door. I glanced down at my watch with 2 minutes till 11:55. I shook my head smiling looking up at him slowly still not trusting my judgment. Edward grabbed my face between his strong hands and just continued to stare down at me in silence. I sighed feeling my resolve ravel away like it had on the dance floor. This felt good, but even more it felt right. Edward leaned in slowly and his forehead first touched mine as he continued to stare into my eyes. I just waited. I said I wouldn't run anymore and I meant it. I was scared shitless in what this meant and what it made me, but I needed to know, I needed some kind of direction in what I was doing. But was it worth hurting Jacob for my own happiness? Would I even be happy? There was only one way I was going to find out without having regret later in life.

I reached up placing my hands on either side of Edward's face sure in my actions, I may be drunk but I was conscious. Edward began to descend his head down, the skin of his lips skimming mine. The porch light flicked on and the door opened revealing my mother. "Bella is that," She drifted off and Edward's face twisted up in an amusing and pained way as he dropped his head down to my shoulder. I just grinned looking up at the ceiling. It was a sign; this was not meant to happen, at least not yet. Twice in one night. My mother gasped and covered her mouth muttering a quick apology as she shut the door the lights quickly shutting off next. Edward just lolled his head back and forth on my shoulder sadly. I giggled softly.

"Goodnight Edward. I had fun. I don't hate you quite as much anymore. I'm still drunk now so I have a soft spot for you but I can't promise the same for my sober self. I owe you for the cab ride too." He just moaned a soft and low no as he picked his head up from my shoulder. I sighed grabbing his hand kissing the top softly. He continued to moan softly as he watched me intently. I sent him a flirty wink before opening the door and sliding inside before he could make another move. Mom and dad stood in the living room entryway looking at me patiently and almost hopefully, even dad. I just rolled my eyes feeling a spark of anger in the hope for me leaving Jacob, but Sarah's giggling quickly squashed it. I just sighed and stumbled my way across the house slowly giving a simple hand wave. Mom grunted.

"I told you I shouldn't have gone out there yet. So close Charlie, so close." He just laughed. I shook my head feeling the pounding set in already with all the tension I'd dealt with today.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow." I said definitively. Neither my mother nor father spoke against me knowing I wasn't feeling my best now and I certainly wasn't going to be tomorrow morning either. I stumbled my way up the stairs and stumbled into my bed shutting the blinds before falling onto my bed shedding my clothing while lying down. I flopped over and tried to push the thoughts of Edward out of my head as I closed my eyes. What was happening to me?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

I rolled over seeing the bright sun shining through my eyelids. I groaned softly rolling back over allowing my eyes to slowly open in the shadows. The pounding started instantly. I sat up grabbing my head swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. A bottle caught my eye on my bedside table. I smirked seeing the aspirin and water sitting side by side. I took out a couple of the little red pills downing it with the water. As my mind and body readjusted to sitting I finally stood up feeling my stomach turn in an uncomfortable way. The scent of my own stale beer and liquor body mixed with the hangover was making my stomach uneasy. I walked into the bathroom quickly flicking on the shower leaving the light off.

I stripped off my dirty clothes and stepped into the relaxing warm water allowing it to run over my sticky body. I could feel all my muscles begin to relax making my headache feel better. I sat down in the tub curled up in a ball letting last night's memories flood my brain. I came so close to doing what I vowed never to do. No matter how Jake was treating me or how much I wanted to kiss Edward; that was inacceptable. I needed to remain faithful to one man. But Sarah; why was Jacob with Sarah? Was Angela right? Was Jacob cheating on me? I sighed rolling my head back and forth on my knees. What was I going to do? I could always break up with him but with what real reason. I was just inferring that they were cheating but they could've been just hanging out, they were friends after all. I was too confused. And Edward just made it that much harder, when he wasn't here I could think clearly, but in front of me I didn't know right from wrong anymore.

The water ran cold and I eventually flipped off the water drip drying for a few seconds before the cool air caused goose bumps on my skin. I stood up and dried off walking back into my room grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt. I grabbed my phone and a blanket walking downstairs avoiding putting my eyes into direct sunlight. Damn Edward, he was bad news. I'm done feeling lonely without him, I cannot keep doing this. I am a college bound girl with a boy who loves me and who I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I'm done with Edward, he's a bad mistake.

I turned on the TV and sighed flipping through the channels until the news caught my attention. I was never the cartoon kind of kid. I sighed snuggling down into the couch as I watched the headlines scroll across the television. My eye lids began to grow heavy again to which I was thankful, I could feel a second headache coming on. I rolled over placing my back to the TV as my mind blanked over.

A loud crash snapped my mind from blackness and I slowly opened my eyes turning over onto my back seeing the sunlight wasn't piercing through the room like it had been before I fell asleep. I sighed rubbing my eyes as my mother silently hushed my father.

"You're going to wake Bella; we need to make sure she's sleeping." I furrowed my eyebrows sitting up from the couch looking towards the kitchen.

"Why do I need to be sleeping?" I asked tiredly glancing at the clock. I had managed to sleep for another 8 hours. I know last night took it out of me but I guess my body needed some sleep. I hadn't been sleeping as well lately since we moved here; I guess my body finally relaxed.

"Shit," mom muttered softly. I stood from the couch slowly allowing the blood to flow to my brain slowly. All effects the booze would've had on my body were now long gone. I stood and walked towards the kitchen searching for my evasive parents. Mom and dad were both cooking side by side in the kitchen, something that smelled delicious. They both turned towards me and moms face was a bright red. Dad just continued to smile and shake his head.

"It's probably best that she woke up now, she'd be even madder if she couldn't have gotten ready first." I slit my eyes as mom adverted her eyes looking down at the ground. Dad chuckled and stepped forward. "Bella we're having some guests over for dinner." My eyes opened wide and I glanced at the table seeing two of the leafs were now placed into the table doubling its size. There was seating for 10 people. My jaw dropped as I snapped my glare back to my parents as I waited for the answer I knew they were hiding.

"It's Dr. Carlisle." I clenched my jaw shaking my head. Edward's father.

"Who else?" I seethed. They both sighed and looked away.

"His wife and kids." I groaned softly. No, no, no. This is not what I needed. I shook my head hearing a car pull up the road and park off in our gravel driveway. I clenched my eyes tightly. I wouldn't be able to escape. Mom and dad both gave me empathetic smiles as I turned on my heels and walked upstairs.

"You both owe me so hard." They both chuckled as I stormed up the stairs. It was a good thing I'd taken a shower this morning because last night stench would've been radiating off of me. I slipped into my room the moment that the door opened. The hairs stood on my back of my neck as that familiar booming laugh echoed through the house, the same laugh I burned into my brain the first night I met Edward, it was his brother. I clenched my jaw shuffling through my dresser trying to find a decent outfit. I wasn't going to be a bum. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt throwing my hair up into a bun on my head. I wasn't trying to look sexy. But the thought of sexy instantly shot my brain to Edward. Edward was downstairs with the rest of his family, waiting. How am I expected to get through this? I've had a rough couple of days dealing with this kid; and now his entire family just walked into my house.

"Bella come down dear." Mom shouted at me from downstairs. I sighed rolling my eyes stepping towards the door walking out into the hallway. I walked down the plush carpeted hallway and worked my way down the staircase.

"Renee, Charlie. I love your house. It's so cozy and homey." I smirked slightly. Whoever that was sounded nice, I could like her. And judging on the kind of person that Carlisle was, that was probably his wife. I sighed taking each step slowly wishing a hole would open up in the floor and swallow me whole. Sadly, that didn't happen. My foot hit the main floor and chills went up my spine with Edward's soothing chuckle rang through my house follow by my mother's girly giggle. I rolled my eyes. Many voices picked up into conversation causing me to pause momentarily, how many kid did this guy have?

"I'm excited to meet your daughter. I feel like we're going to be good friends." I furrowed my eyebrows to the unfamiliar voice. I took one more final breath and stepped around the corner into the living room and stopped the second I made eye contact with the big man from the party and his skinny apprentice by his side. Both their mouths dropped open. I suppose Edward's brothers were more than just a fraternity. My eyes instinctually began searching for Edward with his face clear in my mind. I scanned across two girls who stood beside Emmett and skinny. For a moment I thought they were strangers but another moment's glance made memories I had tried to lock away in my brain push back with a force. The two girls from the party. My eyes opened wide and the two girls began to look at me confused. The room was too quiet. Carlisle looked at us all confused and cleared his throat.

"Bella, this is my wife Esme." I snapped my eyes to the woman by his side and was instantly struck by her beauty; much like Edward had done to me. Edward. Where was Edward? I almost lost control and began searching for him, almost panicking that he really wasn't here, but I refrained. Edward wasn't mine and he wasn't going to be mine. I stepped forward and shook Esme's hand. She rolled her eyes pulling me in for a hug.

"It's great to finally meet you Bella; I've heard so many great things about you from your mother and father." I smiled kindly.

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well Esme. I love your name." She grinned ear to ear and nodded.

"And these are my children. Edward. Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper." I spun and sighed looking back at the still shocked faces which stood behind me. The two girls looked at the men confused as they just shook their heads.

"Yea, we've met." I said softly. Carlisle slit his eyes as Esme cocked her head off to the side.

"You, this is where he's been sneaking off to." I clenched my jaw shaking my head as I finally allowed myself to look for Edward and when I found him my heart stuttered in my chest. Edward's lopsided grin continued to look right at me, like he'd been staring at me this entire time. Edward just nodded once giving me a playful wink. I snapped back to reality and dropped my gaze looking down at my feet, feet were safe.

"I cannot believe this. I told you." Jasper said amused follow up with a hearty laugh. I looked back up and Edward continued to stare at me as his brothers just looked between us both shocked. Carlisle and Esme stared on in understanding taking everything in stride but my poor parents and his sisters just walked into a whole lot of mess.

"Sweetie, you know Dr. Carlisle's children; I thought you were just with Edward last night." Mom asked innocently. I groaned as Emmett and Jasper gasped covering their mouths. Edward began laughing as he took a decisive step towards me, effectively causing me to take a step back. I was learning.

"Alright, what's happening here?" The short black haired girl finally piped in. Thank god. Mom and dad looked around the room trying to figure out how much they had missed. Carlisle and Esme just smiled looking between Edward and me, like they knew. Mom and dad just listened on interested as we looked at one another, Edward still taking deft steps towards me.

"Remember that party about a month ago? That's where I first met Emmett and Jasper. I saw Alice and Rosalie dancing. And Edward was in there." I played it off as Edward slit his eyes shaking his head. I just shrugged my shoulders, I was sober again and not his best friend right now. None of them. Emmett and Jasper began laughing as they mocked Edward.

"You were there. That's it." I snapped my glare at Emmett as Edward continued to smile and seem too self-assured. He looked to my parents and instantly my stomach dropped. He's better not say something stupid.

"I met Bella and we bonded." My mother lifted an eyebrow as my father slit his eyes at the vague words. I sighed softly. My parents didn't need to know all my dirty little secrets.

"Bonded?" Rosalie asked. I just shook my head. We needed to drop it there. Alice bounced up to my side happily and hugged me quickly.

"I don't care if they didn't tell me about you; I still think we'll be great friends." I nodded confused. Well she was very forward.

"What do you mean by bonded?" Rosalie pushed. I grit my teeth as Edward just continued to look at me happily. He was blackmailing me. My parents waited patiently as Edward turned to look at my parents.

"Edward I need to give you money for the cab ride last night. My purse is in the kitchen, come with me." Edward nodded in understanding as his parents looked apprehensive.

"Son, don't," Carlisle started. Edward just laughed and shook his head.

"I won't take the money, don't worry." I just sighed and shook my head. Damn him. I turned and walked into the adjoining room. I could hear Edward's footsteps following after me.

"Well that was the strangest introduction I think I've ever seen." My father said breaking the awkward silence. I just shook my head walking directly to my purse pulling out my wallet. I did intend on paying him. When I turned back around Edward was standing a foot away looking at me intently.

"So I was just there huh? You don't remember me grabbing you like this," he reached forward latching tightly onto my waist and pulling me flush against his check causing the flames to erupt within my stomach. My wallet clattered to the floor at the sudden action. "or the feeling you're having right now?" I just clenched my jaw as Edward leaned in breaking my will with his eyes.

"Edward, I'm just trying to give you money." I said shakily.

"Everything okay in there?" Jasper shouted amused. I nodded.

"We're good." My voice broke giving Edward clear satisfaction. I pushed him away and grabbed my wallet from the floor quickly. I had no self-will around him. At a distance I would strong, he touched me and I unraveled. Edward smirked as I pulled out 40 dollars holding it out for him to take. He just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not taking that." I cocked my head back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I owe you. That was a long trip. At least let me give you some money for the trip." He laughed and shook his head.

"Really, that night was all on me. I was very happy how things went. Remember, no more running." I slit my eyes. Damn him. Why wasn't he drunker?

"Take it." I said firmly. I didn't exactly like the kid but I wasn't going to be in his debt either.

"Kiss me." I opened my eyes widely and held my breath. That was the first time he'd said that since I'd met him, but the butterflies in my stomach felt new. I leaned in slowly and he just cocked an eyebrow amused as I continued to lean in. He was a fool if he honestly thought I was going to give in like that. I had more self-respect than that. He waited patiently as I bit my lower lip sexily. His eyes glazed over with pure desire.

"Gotta work harder than that." I said softly as he continued to stare at me stunned. I reached forward slipping the money into his front pocket walking past him. I took a deep breath amazed with myself for being able to pull that off. I could hear Edward exhale sharply as he spun on his squeaky shoes and followed after me. Everyone looked at us wickedly as we walked in and stood in the entry way. Edward snuck an arm around my waist and hugged me tightly refusing to allow me to slip away. My mother beamed happily as I just continued to shoot daggers at her.

"Well the roast should be just about done. Why don't we all move into the kitchen?" Mom said slowly looking at Edward's arm around me. Dad just chuckled and ushered his wife out of the room. Carlisle and Esme followed close behind them. We kids were left alone in the room and I didn't hesitate to shove Edward aside. Emmett and Jasper laughed shaking their heads.

"Damn, you had us going good. We thought you really weren't interested in her. We said she was going to be perfect. We were right." Emmett boomed. I turned a bright red my face heating up as Edward glared at his brothers. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes standing beside me.

"It's about time Edward was shot down. I like this girl." Rosalie said happily dropping an arm over my shoulders. I just chuckled and nodded. Well at least his sisters I would be able to get along with.

"Kids. Dinner." Mom said happily. I sighed stepping forward keeping Alice and Rosalie between Edward and I. He just smiled and continued to stare at me. He was unshakeable. Why can't he just give up? My mind momentarily shifted to a world without Edward and pain shot through my heart but I quickly squashed the feeling. Jacob, I had Jacob and Jacob had me. I wasn't available. And Edward certainly wasn't the man for me.

As we filed into the room mom and dad were already sitting at the heads of the table. Carlisle and Esme on the far side of the table. Rosalie and Emmett were quick to take the seats besides then leaving only the 4 open seats nearest us, all side by side. I groaned softly. Emmett snickered softly. Edward chuckled ushering me towards one of the two middle seats taking the other open one on my left. Jasper and Alice easily shifted down into the other two seats, Alice on my right. My mother seemed satisfied grinning as she began to pass the food around. Everyone took some of everything. Edward wouldn't hesitate to brush his fingers with mine every time I handed him the food. Alice continued to smile widely as she stared at me happily slightly bouncing in her seat.

"So Bella, what have you and our little Edward been up to lately?" I choked on my food momentarily as Edward rubbed his leg up against mine. Esme didn't hesitate to reach over and smack Emmett on the back of his head. Everyone at the table tried to hide their smiles as Esme continued to place the fork full of food into her mouth without a word.

"What would you like to do in life Bella?" I just laughed as my mother and father nodded. It was like their own secret way of keeping from being embarrassed. Emmett just sadly ate his food, and silently I might add. I shrugged my shoulders turning my attention to Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm not quite sure. I haven't really gotten my calling yet I don't think. When did you know when you wanted to become a doctor?" I asked kindly. All the Cullen's laughed softly as they continued to eat. Esme looked at her husband lovingly as he just sighed.

"When I was a kid I was walking down the street and the annoying girl from the down the street had just gotten a new bike and learned how to ride it," Carlisle paused looking to Esme. So they were perfect for each other since the beginning. "She passed me on the street sticking out her tongue and wasn't looking forward in that split second. She hit a hole in the ground and fell tumbling over into a ditch. I ran to get help and she wasn't awake. I pulled her out and got her up onto the main street running back to my house calling for an ambulance. I ran back outside and sat with her until they got to me and I refused to let them leave me behind."

"All 10 years of him." Esme softly chimed in. Edward dropped a hand softly down onto my knee and I tried to subtly shake it off, but without success. Emmett hummed knowingly as my mother listened to the conversation in girly glee.

"I may have been young, but I was a man. I got to witness firsthand how a hospital worked and it amazed me that they were able to save her, just with their hands. And so I knew. I wanted to become a doctor." I just smiled like a fool and awed. That was the most adorable story that I have ever heard.

"How long ago was that?" Mom asked excitedly.

"Forever ago." They both said cheesily. My mother awed as my father nodded approvingly. Alice and Rosalie sighed with big smiles on their face. The boys snorted. Edward continued to massage his hand up my thigh. I shook slightly and my mom just glanced at me with a knowing smile. Damn her and her unconventional ways.

"So Alice, do you have a boyfriend?" Jasper choked on his water as Alice patted his back giggling.

"Yea I do Rene. It's actually Jasper." My mother stopped chewing and tried to hide her puzzling look at Alice. My father hummed judgingly and nodded continuing to eat. Esme rolled her eyes and shook her head as Carlisle sighed. Well this was awkward. Dating, I know they were adopted but still, that was a little strange. Mom recomposed herself as Esme frowned. I don't think she liked it when her children made other people feel uncomfortable. I looked at mom pointedly and she snapped out of her stupor.

"That's wonderful dear, really. It must be wonderful having him around all the time." Alice giggled and nodded. Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry that might've come across as shocking Rene. It certainly did to us when they told us. And then these two were soon to follow." My mom's eyes snapped to Emmett and Rosalie as they both had big grins on their faces. Edward chuckled and takes a bite of his food looking at me with a wink. So they were all paired off, all but Edward. Wonderful. My father furrowed his eyebrows looking between the children landing on Edward last and glancing to me momentarily. He wouldn't say something.

"Rene now put your mouth back together. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I'm happy for you all. Forgive my bluntness, but it's a little shocking because I was under the impression that you all were more like brothers and sisters I stand corrected and I apologize. Edward seeing as you're the last single one it would stand to reason that you are an eligible bachelor." I closed my eyes as my father shifted my eyes to me. Emmett and Jasper began laughing as Esme covered her mouth trying to hide her smile. I just continued to eat. This was horrible.

"Dad, don't." I said softly. He just shrugged his shoulders turning his attention back to his food. Edward smirked looking at me.

"What Bella? What's wrong? He was just asking if I was single. And I am Charlie, for now." Emmett oohed shaking his head. I clenched my jaw annoyed. Damn him. Mom just giggled along with Esme. I frowned, I wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Bella you go on Spring Break next week correct?" Esme asked kindly. I nodded.

"Yes I do thank you for asking. I'm looking forward to a break." She smiled and nodded.

"Yea so do we, maybe we'll see each other Bella." Edward said softly casing me to get goose bumps. My stomach flipped as I tried to calm my heart. Why couldn't I push him away?

"Yea maybe we will." Emmett said evilly. I clenched my jaw as Esme frowned smacking the back of her son's head again. He huffed looking down as Rosalie snickered.

"Alright kids, I think it's about time we get heading home. Let these fine people get some sleep. Rene, Charlie thank you so much for your hospitality and the amazing food. We need to do it again sometime, maybe without our children." My parents laughed as we all glared. It's not my fault their children are horrible. Well, maybe just Edward. We all stood from the table and walked our way into the entry way. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle all gave their hugs and handshakes before walking outside towards their hummer.

"Ooh I forgot my purse." Esme said frustrated. Edward chuckled putting a hand up walking back towards the house. He brushed his arm against mine causing me to shiver. Esme followed after the others towards the car.

"Bella, Dad has a convention to go to next Friday and Saturday. So you'll be home by yourself." I nodded and shrugged my shoulders as my mom looked at me nervously.

"Okay that's fine. I'll be alright." She shook her head slowly. Dad just chuckled.

"I can check on her." My eyes opened wide as I turned my head slowly seeing Edward standing in the entryway holding his mother's purse, the only man sexy enough to pull it off. My mom's eyes brightened up as my dad nodded satisfied.

"Oh Edward, that would be great if you could do that for us. It would make me feel better knowing a man would be around." I shook my head as Edward smiled.

"Oh Edward, no really you don't need to." He just smirked stepping forward winking sexily. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I want to. Really. I'll see you and check in on you and stay as long as I need to." I was found speechless. I couldn't say anything, what could I say. Did my libido want him here, of course. Did my brain, hell no.

"We're leaving Friday morning. We'll be gone Friday all day, Friday night, Saturday all day, Saturday night, and won't be back until 11; no earlier don't worry." My mouth fell open as Edward just smiled and nodded. Dad just shrugged his shoulder turning and walking back into the kitchen mom following closely behind him. I looked to Edward as he smirked and shook his head.

"Bella. Remember what you said, no more running." I rolled my eyes.

"I was drunk." I defended. He chuckled and nodded.

"I know but you promised. The harder you push back the harder I get." My mouth fell open as he turned walking outside jogging to the car. I stood letting his last words run through my head. He surly must've meant something else right. There's no way that he meant, I shivered.

"I'm going to bed." I said tiredly shutting the door before turning and walking upstairs. I slunk back into my room and face planted onto my bed frustrated. Ugh he was a pain in my ass. Why can't he just go away? What was his interest anyway, he was a college frat guy and I was a high school junior. Even if I wasn't with Jake interest could he possibly have with me? There's no way that it would've ever worked. It was the fact that I was taken which interested him, and once he broke me in then he would be just like every other man and leave. I picked up my phone and dialed Jake's number waiting patiently as it rang. I could hear it pick up but there was no response.

"Hello?" I asked confused. I could hear the phone being banged around; he must've answered it by accident, maybe in his back pocket.

"Ahh Jake stop," the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Oh no. I could feel that same familiar feeling make my stomach feel nauseous; but this time I didn't have Edward to hold my hand.

"Sarah be quiet. You're too loud." Jake shushed softly. I covered my mouth shaking my head trying to keep the tears springing to my eyes. It was 7 here which meant it was 11 there. What would Jake me doing with Sarah at 11 on a school night?

"Jakey do you really have to go?" I clenched my jaw shaking my head, then the anger set in. I was pissed. How dare he? I was fighting against temptation for him, and he was whoreing around with her.

"Oh shit." He said quickly and soon the banging around stopped. "Bella, baby? Are you there?" I kept quiet and stopped breathing as he now spoke right into the phone. I had nothing to say to him. He didn't deserve me to speak to him. He hummed and the connection was cut off. I set my phone on my desk and sat in my bed shaking from the anger. Damn him. I couldn't do anything. If I called him out on it over the phone that would make me an accusatory bitch. What do I do now? I grunted falling back onto my bed. Edward's making thinking impossible. I wish I never moved here. Edward was perfect and was going to go onto having a perfect wife and perfect children. I was forever destined to be with men like Jacob. Apparently I was never going to be worthy enough. A joke to both Jacob and Edward. Talk about a downer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

"So you catch him with Sarah, again; and you still don't feel like you have the absolute right to break up with him and date someone much more eligible, cough cough Edward." I slit my eyes and shook my head as Angela pushed behind me down the lunch line.

"I know. I sound like one of those girls but I can't do it unless I know for a fact. I accuse him and he says he's not. Where does that leave me? I'm a country away letting him to cheat as he wants to and I'm here fending off one of the world's hottest men." Angela smirked and nodded.

"Do as he does. Even if you're crazy assumptions are correct, and Edward really does just want to get into your pants, then have fun. It's not stopping Jacob so why should it stop you?" My mouth opened at her bluntness. That was the most provocative thing I've ever heard her say. She just chuckled as we walked towards our normal table Ben waiting with a happy smile. I sighed, why couldn't I have that? Why couldn't things be easy? With Edward they could be, my brain liked fighting me more often lately. We all sat down at the table and Ben gave Angela a small kiss.

"So what do you all have planned for Spring Break?" I shrugged my shoulders as Angela hummed softly to herself.

"I don't know. My parents are going to be going out of town on Friday, if you wouldn't mind Angela can I have you come over Friday night for a little bit." Angela shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Sure. Don't want to be alone?" She asked amused. I rolled my eyes.

"Just don't want to be alone if someone shows up." Ben chuckled.

"Do you mean a killer or Edward?" I huffed as Angela grimaced apologetically.

"Yes Edward. The fool won't leave me alone and I don't know why." Angela smirked.

"Of course Bella. But if he really does show up and I'm feeling like I need to leave, I'm leaving." I nodded. I just really hoped that Edward meant he was going to be stopping by in the bright light of the day and not the sexy mystery of the night.

"I say go for it." Ben muttered softly. I looked at him shocked as he chuckled.

"Why is everyone so hellbent on me cheating? That is not the kind of person I am." Angela rolled her eyes not believing me. "Even if I were to consider it, I wouldn't dare with Edward. Besides the fact that he's beyond humanly gorgeous or the fact I'm not even close to in his league; he's cocky and arrogant and thinks he can have me by relentless attention. It's not going to work, and especially not on me. Not while I'm sober." Angela hummed softly in acknowledgement as she continued to eat. Ben shrugged his shoulders.

"So we're talking about Edward again huh?" I groaned as Jessica took the seat to my left. This was going to be a long week.

I turned the corner and stopped looking at my car, nothing. What was happening? There's no way I imagined this past month. Like none of this had ever happened. Angela came up behind me as she chucked.

"Is that disappointment I see on your face Bella?" I shook it off quickly as I walked forward, Angela chuckling behind me. Edward hadn't made an appearance all week. One entire week and no Edward. This was very much so unlike him. I'd never gone this long without seeing him since we met. I don't know why I care but I do. I think I felt rejected, like Edward had finally agreed with what I've been thinking this entire time and has decided to pursue someone else now. I was almost mad at this fact, how dare he? I threw my backpack into the back of my car and shook my head. I hated feeling insignificant.

"So I'll have my dad drop me off at 5. Ben is going to take me out to a movie so he's going to pick me up around 10. I'm sorry Bella." I looked back to an apologetic Angela and smiled. She was a good friend, a best friend.

"It's alright. You don't even have to come over tonight if you don't want to Angela. I don't think Edward's going to make an appearance." She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head slowly.

"Why do you say that?" I smirked and hummed softly.

"It's just a feeling I have. Edward hasn't made an appearance all week and I don't think he will tonight either which I'm thankful for. Guess he finally gave up. Looks like I won." Angela huffed and dropped her head off to the side.

"Alright listen, I don't remember when you were all submissive and thinking you weren't good enough. I remember the Bella the night of that party when she was strong willed and didn't care what people thought of her or who tried to hit on her. Jacob is bad for you and Edward is in love with you. Open your eyes Bella. This could be the worst situation you'll ever face in your life, or this could be your life but you need to stop being so negative about the situation and start looking at the upside. To tell you the truth I think you're just scared because you want to so badly but you feel bad for Jacob if you did leave him. You need to relax Bella and be happy. I'll stop bugging you from now on. I've said all I can on the matter it's up to you. And maybe you're right and Edward's never going to come back, but if I know what I saw; you'll see that boy tonight." I bit the inside of my cheek as Angela finished her monologue and gave a friendly smile. She wasn't trying to be nasty just make her point. I'm not sure if I fully agreed with her, but I did understand. I nodded thankfully as she sighed.

"I'm still going to come over tonight for a little while, Edward or not." I grinned appreciatively as she winked turning around being met with the arms of Ben. I sighed, damn Angela. I slipped into my car and pulled out of the parking lot taking off down the road. The clouds began to roll in from the south and the sky continued to darken. I sighed feeling it reflect my inner mood. Damn Forks, we never should've moved here. As I pulled up to my house only my mother's car sat in the driveway, I suppose a part of me wanted Edward's car to be sitting there. As my first legs stepped out of the car the rain began to fall. I jogged around to the back of my car and grabbed my backpack taking off towards the porch. The temperature dropped and the wind picked up as the rain began to really fall. I stepped into the house and slipped into the house as the lightning began to flash across the sky.

I dropped my backpack onto the ground and stripped off my jacket finally feeling the freeness of Spring Break. It would be nice to finally have some time off to myself, I didn't get much time anymore. Edward would soon be a long and distant memory and I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. I walked into the kitchen and smirked seeing a little pile of money sitting on the counter with a note from mom by it. She always thought I was going to starve. I grabbed a granola bar and quickly wolfed it down moving on to the kitchen straightening things up. I suppose mom had molded my mind a bit, I didn't want Angela to see the house a mess.

I walked upstairs and changed into a tank top and a pair of sweatpants enjoying the electricity in the air and the cool feel of Washington's breeze as it blew through my house. I grabbed a few movies off of the shelf and walked downstairs, just in case Angela was up for a double movie night. As the storm raged on I began to think about reconsidering having Angela driving to my house, it would be too dangerous, but she was knocking on my door 5 minutes to 5. I smirked and walked downstairs and my heart momentarily pounded as Edward's face popped into my head. I quickly shrugged off the feeling and placed my hand on the doorknob twisting it quickly allowing the wood to slide open. Angela's smiling face was looking back at me. Something must've faltered because she frowned and stepped into the house not saying anything. Damn it Bella, get your shit together. Angela walked into the living room sitting down on the couch like she had lived here her whole life. I followed suite taking a seat in the chair off to her left.

"So what would you like me to do my friend?" I chuckled as Angela gave a genuine smile. I always loved how she made a situation better. She reached into her purse and what she pulled out next just about gave me a heart attack.

"I thought we could play a few games before I had to leave?" I opened my eyes wide as she dangled the fifth of Rum from her dainty little hand.

"So someone's drinking now? Without my bad influence? Where did you get that anyway?" She giggled into her hand and blushed. This was not the Angela I was expecting.

"It's from a friend. I like Rum, and you like rum so I see no problem in this situation. You're going to be home and Ben is going to make me suffer through a boring action movie so I figured we can have some fun before I have to leave." I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"What have I done to you?" I asked softly. I almost felt bad because Angela was such a good girl and now she was holding a bottle of rum in her hands. A bottle I'm sure her parents know anything about. She rolled her eyes as she looked at me happily.

"Bella I'm old enough to make my mind up on something like this. We're both responsible girls and know when enough is enough. Besides how often will we get to do this? Think of it as a kick off to Spring break." I took a deep breath as she eyed me down.

"You're sure?" I asked for clarification. She laughed and nodded.

"Do you have any soda or sprite? And glasses of course." I was still at a loss for words as Angela continued to smile, almost too innocently. I slit my eyes momentarily trying to see if she would break but I resigned sighing and walking into the kitchen. Angela was never this forward and chipper. What the hell was she planning? I grabbed a bottle of coke off of the counter and a couple of glasses from the cabinet. I walked back into the living room and Angela was opening up the seal on the bottle. She looked at me happily as I came over and began to pour the coke into the glasses. Angela poured the first glass shocking me at the amount of rum to coke ration she was using, apparently she didn't want to remember any of that movie. She did the same to my glass sliding it towards me. I took the glass and sipped off it slowly and she smiled evilly.

"What's up with you?" She put back on her innocent eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know what you mean. I just wanted to have a fun night with my best friend." I could feel my heart melt slightly as she chuckled.

"Best friend?" I questioned. Her blush rose to her cheeks as she looked away embarrassed. That was the Angela I was used to seeing. She nodded.

"I know I can be weird. Jessica was never as close to me as you've been so far. I really think you and I will be friends for the rest of our lives, hopefully." She added almost nervously. I slit my eyes as she shook it off grinning wickedly again.

"I think we will too Angela. What game do you want to play?" She hummed softly continuing to drink her beverage at a much quicker pace.

"I don't know. Teach me a fun game. But something easy too." I hummed and rolled through all the games I had in my head finally deciding on my top three.

"There's speed, spit, and gin rummy." She bit the inside of her cheek thinking deeply about the options I've given her.

"Teach me all three." I cocked my head back.

"Why all three. Why not just one." She huffed and looked at me sternly. Clearly the liquor was setting in a little bit more now. I went through explaining all three of the games. Speed and Gin Rummy were both quick and fast paced games. It didn't take very long for Angela and I to work our way through our first two glasses and well into the 3rd as our thinking and moving reflexes began to wane. I was starting to see double of the cards and we thought it a good idea to move onto something which required less thinking.

"The moose-tash game." Angela said dramatically as she slurred her words. I looked at her oddly as she giggled for no clear reason. Note to self, I make the drinks from now on.

"And how do you play this moose-tash game Angela?" I mocked slightly and she dove into explaining ignoring my coyness.

"So you take a stash and place it on the TV screen. When the actors on the screen move to where it looks like they have a mustache the other player has to drink." I nodded slowly understanding. There was no thinking involved and little reaction speed needed. This was my kind of game right now. Angela rushed off to find tape and paper as I sat waiting patiently enjoying my buzz. She came back and began to create her stash while I just cut out a strip of paper putting tape on the backside. Angela jumped up to the TV and placed her stash conveniently in the middle of the screen. I grunted as I placed mine off to the right. Hopefully that'll work. I grabbed The Notebook off of the shelf and popped it into the DVD player. Angela began to squeal happily as she bounced up and down in her seat stopping quickly thinking better of it.

"Now this is a movie I would much rather watch." I laughed and nodded.

"I agree. I'm a hopeless romantic and always get so soft and gushy after watching movies like this." She smiled widely and nodded happily.

"Good." Was all she said, and my normal Bella suspicions would've gone off had it not been for the booze in my system. As the game continued I felt like Angela had planned on where to strategically place her mustache. I found myself mowing through my third and fourth glasses as she continued to sip her third on occasion. I was drink and she found it amusing every time she told me to drink. As the credits rolled across the screen I placed down my now empty 4th glass. I looked at the rum bottle trying to pay close attention to the proof. We weren't even half way through it. Normally I could drink and hold my own but this was knocking me on my ass.

"That is 90 proof Rum. Where did you get that?" She smirked as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"A friend. I told you." I hummed and leaned forward feeling my world tip momentarily.

"What friend?" I asked slowly. She looked away and swallowed hard. I may be drunk but I wasn't blind.

"You wouldn't know him." I hummed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Try me. I may surprise you." She bit her lower lip and her phone's piercing ringtone began to go off.

"Thank God." She muttered softly. She picked up the hone quickly fumbling with swiping her finger across the screen for a few seconds.

"Hello?" She asked softly. She smirked in only a way that Ben could make her.

"Hey babe, I'll be right outside." The sky boomed reminding me of the rain outside. I sighed standing up my world blurring for a moment. Angela stood next.

"It was a lot of fun Angela. I really enjoyed being here with you. We should do it again." I capped the Rum and held out the half empty bottle to her. She smirked and shook her head.

"Oh no. It's open. You keep it. You'll just owe me sometime." I hummed softly as she looked outside at the rain angrily. I chuckled.

"I'll walk you out. I have an umbrella we can use." She smiled appreciatively as she walked towards the front door grabbing all her things. I pulled the umbrella from the closet by the front door and stood beside Angela opening the door to the cold outside. I shivered slightly in just my tank top as the cool air hit my arm. I popped open the umbrella and walked outside keeping close beside Angela. We stumbled slowly across the dark gavel driveway trying to keep dry and upright. I opened up her door and she slipped in. Ben slid down the window with a knowing smile on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to go Bella?" I furrowed my eyebrows as he smirked and looked between Angela and me. I shook my head.

"No thank you. That's alright. Just keep safe and dry." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Just remember, I offered." I cocked my head to the side as he rolled the window back up. I turned on my heels getting chills up my neck. But not cold chills, chills like I was being watched. I looked around the woods not seeing anything too out of place, but my eyes weren't exactly up to par and it was dark. I walked back towards the house and froze seeing a figure standing on the porch. Oh God no. Not tonight. I was too drunk for this business. I turned my glare back to Ben's car as I could see Angela and Ben smiling. Damn them. I looked back to the porch calculating my chances outside tonight. Could barely fight him off sober; now I was far too drunk. Damn it Angela, she knew.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

I looked towards the woods and took a deep breath. Damn it was cold outside.

"Don't even do it Bella. Come here." I closed my eyes shaking my head. Damn it. I looked back at Edward's double form and stumbled my way back towards the house trying to keep my sober face on as I stumbled up the stairs. Edward just smiled and shook his head.

"Why are you here?" I asked slowly. He just sighed placing a hand on my back as he followed behind me into the house.

"I told you I was going to be checking in on you Bella. You didn't honestly think I wouldn't show up, did you?" I just smirked and nodded. I turned back around my fire picking up. The fun part of being drunk, no filter.

"Actually I did. I haven't seen you for the past week and thought you'd finally moved on and gotten the hint." I said sharply. He oohed and cocked his head backwards with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Forgot about you love? Hardly. I was taking my midterms. And if I remember correctly you wanted nothing to do with me. And for someone who wants nothing to do with me, you certainly do pay a lot of attention to when I'm not around." I slit my eyes and shook my head frustrated.

"You're twisting my words. I don't want you here. Please leave." He laughed and pushed past me further into the house.

"Even if you wanted me to leave, I can't. That wouldn't be right. I promised your mother and father I would keep an eye on you and you're drunk." He laughed. I blinked slowly and shook my head trying to form the words in my head first before I spoke. I hate Angela.

"I'm not drunk. I'm fine. You can leave." He grabbed my hand pulling me down onto the couch beside him dropping an arm over my shoulders. I tried to shrug it off, even though a part of my body was yearning for his touch. He just leaned into my side.

"Honestly Bella. You can't fool me and truthfully, I like you like this. You stomach me. I know you have a boyfriend and I would never interfere in a loving working relationship," I opened my mouth to speak but his eyes shushed me. I knew better than to speak against him now. My drunken brain was a pile of mush for him. "however, I've never even met the guy and I can't stand him. If you were my girl and you lived in Belgium, I would treat you like a Goddess. You deserve that. I'm sorry I didn't pester you this past week. I was busy. But I'm here now and I'm going to be staying, until you realize that you're worth it." I clenched my jaw tightly and shook my head. God damn him. Why did he have to be perfect? I took a relaxing breath and shrugged into his side.

"Thank you. That was kind of you to say." Was all I allowed myself to purge. I didn't need him using it against me later.

"You're welcome. Like I said I like you drunk." Edward said with a wink. He picked up the bottle and took a swig out of it grinning as he placed it on the table. My mouth fell open.

"You can't drink and drive." I sounded like a drunken mother. But it was true. I may not have honestly liked the kid but I didn't want him to die either. He just smiled and nodded.

"I know." He said simply. I frowned nodding.

"You're sleeping on the couch and I'm locking my door." He just laughed and nodded.

"We'll see." He was infuriating. How could someone go from being so kind and considerate to being a complete and total ass.

"Is that your whole mission, to sleep with me? Brother's dare you? What is it?" His eyes flashed with anger before he took a deep breath leaning in close as he spoke.

"Why is it so unbelievable that I want you Bella. All of you. I don't want to share you. I want you." My heart fluttered as I pulled away slowly. Jacob had never said anything like that before, so primitive. But he couldn't have me, not yet anyway; part of me argued. He relaxed and smirked.

I walked into the kitchen as Edward was picking up the bottle again.

"What do you want?" I asked leaning up against the counter taking deep slow breaths. I needed him out of my head. Why was this so hard?

"We've already been over this, I want you. But as far as food goes, anything will work." He said with a chuckle. I clenched my jaw sneering.

"Watch yourself or else you're not getting any food." There was a momentary pause before Edward spoke back up.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. I smirked. That's what I thought. I grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese out of the cabinet and started to boil some water. I could hear the TV flick on, and every now and again I would hear the bottle clink back down onto the table. He was trying to get hammered. After about 5 minutes I tossed the noodles into the water, with one eye closed to be sure that I didn't miss the pot. The booze was still running strong in my blood. I squished the packaged cheese between my fingers and took deep slow breaths trying to oxygenate my blood.

"Now you wouldn't be trying to sober up would you?" I huffed as Edward's footsteps echoed on the linoleum floor. I shook my head with a cheesy smile turning around. He looked me up and down first before meeting my glaring eyes.

"No. I'm just cooking." He nodded sticking the bottle out to me. I frowned. "I'm okay. I'm drunk enough." He laughed.

"I watched you drink a few times now. I know you need more to stay drunk." I took the bottle swiftly and took and placed the bottle up to my lips and titled the bottle backwards keep my lips sealed. I dropped it from my mouth giving a convincing face, or at least I thought. Edward just smirked as I tried to hand the bottle back to him.

"Wet lips and a dry tongue. Actually drink." I huffed re-lifting the bottle and actually a shots worth of booze into my mouth. He nodded appreciatively taking the bottle back and taking another drink. My drunk side fired back up with the newly introduce alcohol.

"Just because you keep me drunk doesn't mean I'm sleeping with you tonight." I said plainly. His eyes bugged out in shock, almost convincingly so. He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not trying to sleep with you. I'm trying to win you over and you're making that very difficult to do, just in case you're wondering. And I would never make you do something you didn't want to, drunk or not. I do have morals you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Edward. I believe you." I mocked sarcastically. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're beautiful Bella." He said simply. I could feel my cheeks heat up, from the booze or the compliment I'm not quite sure but the butterflies in my stomach I was sure about.

"Okay. Thanks." I said shortly. He stepped forward and smiled looking deep in my eyes making it impossible for me to turn away from him.

"And you have an amazing body." I clenched my jaw trying to remain calm.

"Alright I get it. You can stop now. I can still make you walk home tonight." He just chuckled and leaned in his cool minty breath stunning me momentarily. Jacob cheats on you and I somehow manage to choose him over Edward. A man, who may very well be playing me, who compliments me at every chance he gets and makes you feel things you never have with Jacob.

"You are the sweetest and kindest woman I've ever met." I leaned back against the counter as he took another step forward. But I'm not a cheater, was I? That went against everything I felt was honorable in a relationship. It's just your drunk brain thinking right now. You'd regret it in the morning.

"Stop." I said plainly. He sighed reaching a hand up caressing my cheek. I tensed up but couldn't help but to melt into the warmth of his hand.

"And such a mystery to me. No one before has captured me like you. And I'll be waiting when you finally realize how much I am here for you. No matter how long that may take." He was too serious to be lying and instantly my heart thawed. Why did he have to come into my life and turn everything upside down? My growing affection for him made it that much harder to hate him. He leaned in ever so slightly gauging my reaction before smiling and leaning in more. I didn't move or try to stop him. I've been doing that for the past month and it hadn't stopped him yet. I could feel his cool breath fan out over my face causing me to shiver and close my eyes in anticipation. Edward was something that not only my heart needed right now, but he was what my brain wanted.

A loud sizzling noise started happening off to my left causing both of us to open our eyes snapping me back into reality with how close Edward really was now. I looked down at the stovetop and the water had begun to boil over from the pot.

"Ignore it." Edward said desperately. I smirked looking back at him playfully as he continued to look at me desperately.

"I can't or else my house will burn down. And if we both die then how will you get another chance." He slit his eyes cocking his head back at me curiously.

"Another chance?" He questioned. I just hummed as I slid past him grabbing pot holder and walking over to the stove moving it off the burner. I grabbed the bottle of rum taking a quick swig before handing it off to Edward. He just smiled and looking at me for a long minute before turning and walking out of the room. I exhaled sharply and leaned over the counter taking slow breaths. Oh boy. How will I ever make it stop if I don't just give in? Even once and it may end. But more importantly, I wanted to give in. I was done fighting. Maybe I can just get this all past me. And if it is something more, then I'll just need to start worrying about that later. I turned my attention back to the food and added the packet of cheese into the noodles and stirred in a little bit of milk making it creamier. I spooned out two bowls worth and placed a fork in each.

I walked into the living room and Edward turned to look at me momentarily giving a weak smile before looking back at the TV. I furrowed my eyebrows confused. That was odd. Normally he would've pounced by now. I sat down on the couch to Edward's right and handed him the bowl. He sighed pushing the macaroni around before taking a few noodles in his mouth. He continued to watch the TV intently not once looking over at me or saying the many inappropriate things I knew he could. This was strange, even for Edward. I decided not to say anything and continued to eat. Edward took only a few more bites before setting the bowl down on the table. I finished my food and didn't say anything as I stood discreetly into the bathroom and tried my best to wash my mouth out of the macaroni. If something did happen, I didn't want cheesy mouth. My stomach balled up at the thought and I could feel my face warming up. I was drunk but I was mentally sound. I was ready.

I walked out of the bathroom and stopped as I looked at Edward's back. He was picking up his jacket and shoving his arms through the holes zipping it up the front.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly feeling the wall around my heart build back up. He sighed and turned to face me looking down sadly.

"I'm heading home." I shook my head pointing outside.

"You've been drinking, you can't drive. Plus it's storming, it's not safe." He smirked for a moment before dropping his grin.

"I'm going to walk home. It's about 15 minutes. I'll be fine." I clenched my jaw and shook my head angrily.

"I don't know what kind of mood you put yourself into but I can only take so much. First I can't get rid of you. I was incessant every day. And now, that I'm finally letting my guard down, you're walking out. What kind of game are you trying to play at Cullen?" I snapped. He was just trying to play some mind game with me and I'm too drunk for that. He's been trying to win me over for weeks and now that he has me, he's done. He turned sharply and slit his eyes, like I was the one making him leave. This kid had some emotional problems or something.

"Bella you've been playing this game with my heart and head since I first laid eyes on you. And now after all this time you're willing to just give it up? I get it, you have a boyfriend. I'll leave you alone. You don't have to humor me anymore." He turned and placed a hand on the handle. I snapped. Was he really trying to pin this all on me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're honestly trying to put this on me? You do realize that not for one second have I ever led you on." He laughed and turned looking at me pointedly. I swallowed hard, this was a new side. Maybe he was human after all.

"Never? You have no idea how many times you've left me aching for you. That night of at the club? I just about took you right there on the bar. I have been vying for your attention and hoping you would reciprocate my feelings but now you're just toying with me. I'll stop Bella. Anything is better than this torture." He looked like a lost puppy. I hadn't honestly been doing that to him had I? I thought back in our moment of silence as he looked out the window. All our little touches and jabs at one another was how I thought all relationships were supposed to be and I was putting it onto Edward, and he wasn't mine to do that to. I bit my lower lip shaking my head.

"I'm sorry. I was honestly trying to fight you off but you kept pushing and kept becoming more perfect as time went on. And Jacob's perfect image continued to flake away the more you were around." Edward nodded curtly once, started up my pissed off fire once again. God I didn't even switch emotions so quickly. Fuck.

"Well I'm sorry Bella. I'll stop. I'm gone and I'll leave you to Jacob. I hope you, him, and Sarah are all very happy together." I could feel the stab in the chest as he turned and opened the door and stepped outside swiftly shutting it back behind him. The cold air burst in and covered me in goose bumps. I stood looking at the closed door with my mouth hanging open. What the hell just happened? I stepped forward my fiery side stepping up to bat. Fuck him, but I needed to say that to him. I stepped outside and instantly thought about going inside and putting on a jacket, but if I did then I might not be able to find Edward and yell at him. I ran off of the porch and towards the road my body soaked within the first 3 steps. I looked to my left squinting my eyes trying to see through the rain and dark. I didn't see anything. I looked back to my right and hummed seeing Edward's hunched over form walking down the street. I grit my teeth and turned ignoring how cold I was, how guilty I felt, how close I got to kissing him, and how much I wanted to crawl into my hole and never see Edward again; I was pissed.

"Fuck you." I shouted as I continued to walk towards him. He stopped and turned around slowly keeping his head down.

"Bella, go back inside you're going to get sick." I scoffed and shook my head coming to a stop five feet from him.

"Oh so now you're concerned about my well-being." I asked sarcastically. He just frowned and nodded.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly. All his vivacity was now gone.

"That's real rich coming from you Edward. Because last I checked you're the one who's been trying to rip me away from my boyfriend for the past month. You've been playing this mind and heart game and making me question everything I thought I was going to do with my life. And for the one time I finally let my guard down because I honestly wanted to give you a chance, this is what you do. You rip my trust in half and spit on it. So I say fuck you Edward. Fuck you and your perfect personality, your perfect body, your perfect laugh, your perfect hair, and for the fact that you made me fall in love with you. I may be drunk but at least I'm not emotional and insane like you. Fuck you." He finally looked up and that same softness came back to his eyes. He looked over my face carefully, which I'm sure was steaming from my anger. He bit his lower lip like he was contemplating something, but he was silent. I shook my head feeling relief for finally letting out all my thoughts. Edward had managed to break my wall down and honestly make me love him and I needed to say what was said. I came to terms with myself and that was all I could do.

I turned and started walking back towards the house before I let myself break down, I could cry later. Well this night couldn't have gone any better. I was drunk and the man who stole my heart against my wishes, I just told to fuck himself. Tonight was certainly eventful. I didn't look back for fear I would lost all my resolve to keep walking. Edward had managed to make me fall before but I wasn't going to let it happen to me again.

"Bella." Edward called after me as I turned up my driveway. I just shook my head.

"Go home Edward." I said annoyed. I just wanted to curl into a ball. I was done. I could hear his running footsteps coming down the wet road splashing louder as he approached me. I just continued to walk up my muddy driveway.

"Bella please stop." I just laughed ignoring his wishes. I passed his car and then mine. I could feel his hand slip around my wrist as he yanked my backwards to a stop. I slit my eyes still unable to ignore the tingling from where his skin is on mine. I wasn't expecting the smiling face I saw when I turned around however.

"What are you," He shook my head placing a finger on my lips.

"You love me?" He asked softly. I just looked away shaking my head. I'm sure if he couldn't feel my body blushing then he could see it, I must've been bright red by now. He just continued to smile. I huffed glaring back up at him.

"God I hate you." He just continued to smile ignoring me. I tried to pull on my arm but he shook his head pulling me closer.

"Were you lying?" Was all he asked. I rolled my eyes looking away refusing to give him attention. "Bella, answer me." I sighed looking back into his pleading eyes. I just shook my head curtly once as looked away again. And now I hated him more for shoving it in my face. He chuckled softly and that pissed me off causing me to send my glare back at him once again.

"How dare," He reached up and grabbed my face between his hand leaning in swiftly and planting his lips on mine for the first time. My body began to tingle as he moved his fingers into my hair holding tightly onto my head. My arms moved themselves around his waist pushing myself up flush against his body. He pulled his face back a couple inches and rested his forehead against mine.

"I have been waiting to do that for a long time." He whispered softly. I just smiled and sighed.

"Too bad you didn't do that sooner. We've could been kissing for a lot longer." I joked. His eyes opened wide as he shook his head.

"Such a tease." He reached down and swept me up into his arms quickly lowering his lips down onto mine again. I giggled as he walked effortlessly back towards the house. He continued to deepen the kiss holding me easily in his arms as he stepped back into the dry house. Instantly my body erupted with goose bumps as the cold air hit my skin. I shivered and Edward sighed pulling back against seeming unsatisfied. I just laughed as he looked over my face slowly.

"God you're beautiful." I blushed turning my head away again.

"And I'm wet." I said simply. He chuckled walking forward and continued up the stairs swiftly holding onto me tightly as I continued to shiver. He set me down on my feet in front of my door and my heart ached again for the full contact as before. I opened my door and Edward poker his head around the corner trying to get a good look at it. I just chuckled motioning forward.

"Come on in. Maybe I have something for you to wear." He smiled appreciatively as he slipped his shoes off and walked into my carpeted room. I walked over to the dresser reaching in grabbing a shirt and shorts for me and shuffling to the bottom trying to find a pair of basketball shorts for him. I tossed the shorts to Edward and stripped off my wet shirt tossing it into my hamper; I'll need to do laundry if I don't want to worry about them getting musty. I turned around holding the shirt in my hands as I flipped it around trying to get it right side out. I glanced up and Edward's eyes were wide open as his mouth hung slightly open looking down my stomach working his way up to my boobs. I dropped my head off to the side looking at him dumbly. He finally met my eyes and grinned turning a light pink.

"What? I'm not a very shy person, especially when I've been drinking." He just smiled and nodded. I slipped the shirt over my head and next shimmied down my shorts. Edward took a deep breath trying to advert his eyes. This was payback. I slipped on the dry shorts and sighed feeling much better. Edward shifted uncomfortably as I lifted an eyebrow. I stepped forward and rested my hands on his cold wet chest and grinned. He closed his eyes shifting again.

"Don't you want to get changed? You must be uncomfortable." I asked softly. His eyes flashed open as he looked down at me with pure desire. I pushed him back softly and he took a deep breath. He turned walking back into the hallway and into the bathroom. I nodded satisfied walking back downstairs and sitting on the couch grabbing the liquor taking a quick swig before setting it back down on the table. If this was the only way I was going to fully be okay being with Edward, start calling me an alcoholic. The sky boomed making me smile. I loved thunderstorms.

I could hear the door upstairs close softly. The lights flicked off as a bright flash of lightning flashed. God must be trying to make some unholy sin happen tonight. I picked up the bottle again taking another drinking smiling; good. I could feel Edward come up behind me resting his hands on my shoulders starting to massage them slowly. I groaned with pleasure as I rested my head against the couch. He chuckled deeply continuing to massage out my neck working his way down my arms.

"Still drinking huh?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, care for a sip?" I asked opening my eyes looking up. He smirked taking the bottle and taking a slow drink. He walked around the couch and that was when I finally noticed his lack of shirt. I looked up and down his tight and muscular abdomen.

"Seems I'm not the only one who stares." I snapped my eyes back up to his grinning face as he lifted the bottle to take another drink of the Rum. He leaned over setting the bottle back down on the table looking at me hungrily. He leaned down and his lips were instantly on mine again. He leaned down hovering over pushing me back onto the couch lying us flat. He kept one hand in my hair holding his weight off of me enough to only have his skin touching mine. He ran his other hand across my body slipping up my shirt running his cool hands over my stomach, down my side to my leg and back following the same path creating a burning path where his fingertips touched. I ran my hands across his chest and down his back. I could feel him tense up everywhere I touched. I don't know how long we sat like that just kissing and touching and rubbing but it was long enough for my lips to swell and for me to get tired. He rolled off to my side and hugged me tightly in his arms.

"You know I'm never letting you go right?" I smiled and nodded.

"I know." I said simply. I glanced at the clock seeing it was almost 2. Oh boy. I sat up causing Edward to whine. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He lifted an eyebrow questioningly.

"Whatever happened to me sleeping on the couch and you locking your door?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright then. Knock if you need anything." He grabbed my hand standing up from the couch.

"I'm just glad you don't hate me yet." I rolled my eyes walking up the stairs Edward following close behind me.

"I know, I'm sorry. I never hated you. I was just scared." He frowned hugging me from behind as he kissed the top of my head.

"Scared of what love?" I smiled and shivered as he closed the door behind him.

"Everything I guess. How I was going to feel about you once I finally did let you in. What everyone would think. If I was betraying myself. If I would feel guilty towards Jacob." Edward stiffened up beside me at Jacob's name. I smiled and turned around on the bed cuddling in closer trying to reassure him. He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

"Remember what I said. I'm never letting you go now." I shivered slightly and nodded.

"I know." I whispered. He kissed back of my head and tightened his grip.

"Goodnight Edward." I said softly. He sighed.

"Goodnight love." I could help but smile. Is this how relationships were supposed to work? Or was I just lucky?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

The light began to filter through my eyelids and soon the sun made it impossible to keep sleeping. That was such a lovely dream. I opened one eye and then the other stretching my body out. I glanced at the alarm clock seeing it was almost 7. I froze hearing a soft breath to my right. I looked behind me covering my mouth in shock. Oh God it wasn't a dream. Edward lay silently and peacefully a small smile gracing his lips. Oh God what do I do? I waited for the guilt to plague my body but I was still relatively calm considering. I placed my hands softly down onto the bed slowly pushing my body off the edge slapping my feet against the cold ground, standing silently. My heart was aching to crawl back into the bed with Edward but I needed to think right now. I walked around the bed quietly and slowly opened up my squeaking door trying not to wake Edward up. I shut it behind me softly and tiptoed my way down the stairs quietly. I reached the kitchen sitting down at the counter holding my head in my hands. Damn it Angela, why did you have to get me drunk?

Okay, so Edward was in my bed. He was sleeping in my bed. Okay, first question. Do I feel guilty? I waited for some kind of pang in my heart or my brain to nag me but nothing. At least I didn't need to worry about that. Second question. Did I mean it? I grinned remembering the feel of his lips on my lips and his body pressed down on mine. Yes, I certainly did mean it. I could feel goose bumps erupt all over my body remembering the tingling Edward caused on me. Third question, was I okay with this? I sat and tried to find the bad. I tried to berate myself for letting my body do it; to fall into him without question. I even thought strongly about Jacob and how I had cheated on him but nothing could squelch my happiness. I'm glad about what I did last night. Sure I could've gone about it a different way but that was something my body had been dying to do for a long time now and I couldn't fight it any longer.

There were three knocks at the door causing me to jump startled. Who would be at my house at such an ungodly hour? And the parents weren't due back until tomorrow afternoon. I stood from the stool and walked into the main corridor. I heard my door squeak open and Edward was at the top of the stairs sliding a shirt over his head. I gripped the doorknob and twisted it pulling the door open. I could feel my stomach drop as I stared outside.

"Hey baby." Jacob said happily as he gave a toothy smile. I stood with my mouth agape trying to wrap my brain around what was happening right now. This is what you get for cheating Bella, the worst possible thing happens. Jacob's standing in the doorway and Edward was walking down the stairs half naked at a very early hour. Say something fool.

"Hi Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked slowly. Maybe I blacked out and I was dreaming. Please by dreaming. He slit his eyes looking past my shoulder as Edward came and stood behind me.

"It's a sin to visit my girlfriend now?" I was fucked. I just shook my head still trying to remember how to speak.

"My name is Edward. Bella's told me a lot about you." Edward stepped forward extending out his hand. Jacob hummed softly grabbing his hand tightly causing his veins to pop out of his hands.

"Jacob. I've heard nothing about you." He snapped back. I could feel my face turning red as I stood between the two men. I just wanted to die now. Edward just continued to smile as he glanced down at me winking quickly. The boys released hands and after a long awkward pause Jacob looked down at me

"So what's new with you babe?" Jacob asked pointedly. I sighed putting my acting face on as I grabbed Jacob's arm pulling him into the house hugging him tightly.

"God it's amazing to see you." I said happily. And just like that my heart ached. I could hear Sarah's laughter in the back of my mind and Edward turned his head away. Jake leaned in kissing me for a second too long trying to make his point.

"Nothing. Edward and I were just working on our Biology project." Edward looked back at me and smiled with a nod.

"That's right. We were trying to get a jump start on it." He backed. Jacob nodded slowly as he looked at me suspiciously. Two could play at this game Jake.

"Early don't you think?" Edward laughed and shook his head.

"No actually. Bella and I had planned a full of fun." I bit my lower lip. Oh Jesus. Edward smiled and continued to look at Jacob.

"You did?" He asked softly. Edward nodded. I looked at him questioningly as he continued to keep calm, good thing one of us was.

"Yes. Bella was going to be going to my house tonight for dinner; my sister won't let her get out of it again. And next week was going to be my family's outing week and Bella said she'd tag along. And then there's going to be a big college bash at my school next weekend. Big party." I stepped out of view of Jacob and opened my eyes wide. What? Jacob hummed.

"College boy, I thought you and Bella were working on a school project? And meeting his family huh Bella." Jacob accused looking down at me. So he was just going to try pissing me off, screw feeling guilty.

"Watch it Jake. I am smarter than you tend to give me credit for, I'm taking a few college courses and Edward is my partner on campus and I'm allowed to have friends. Just because I didn't get to have the comfort of people all night like you doesn't mean I can't make new friends." Jacob cocked his head back shocked at my abruptness. I might've said too much. Edward smiled and looked down at the ground. Even if everything that had happened last night, never did, Jacob had no right to treat him that way. Jacob softened and reached out pulling me into his side.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Edward it really is nice meeting you. I'm glad to see my baby happy away from me. Just counting down the days I can bring her back with me. A college in Florida." Jacob said possessively tightening his grip on me to the point of pain. I clenched my jaw and for once I saw Edward's composure falter as he looked at Jacob's tight grip on my waist.

"Jake." I said softly and his grip lightened up. Edward slit his eyes shaking his head looking at me.

"That's funny. Bella was telling me how she wanted to go to Seattle University with me. It's a beautiful campus." Edward was trying to riel him up now. Jacob clenched his jaw and continued to glare at Edward. I stepped to the side and nodded my head into the living room.

"Where are the parents?" Jacob asked sitting down on the couch. Edward sat on the opposite end as I opted in for the chair. I had completely forgotten about mom and dad. They were not going to be happy about this one.

"They're at a meeting in Seattle for the weekend." Jacob's eyes glazed over with desire momentarily. Edward clenched his jaw looking out the window disgusted. I frowned.

"Maybe we'll actually get to have some privacy for once." Jacob insinuated glancing to Edward for a second. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry Jacob. They'll be back in the morning and Edward and I have a lot to do. I'm sorry, if I had known you were coming…" I dropped off the sentence as he just rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I came across the country for you or anything. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind if you made a rain check, would you Edward?" Edward frowned and tilted his head up in a nod. Being alone with Jacob was not what I wanted to do right now. I also didn't need Edward despising me. This was a very annoying situation. Why did Jacob need to come now?

"Jacob I'm not going to abandon everyone. Besides do you honestly think we're going to have constant sex all weekend. No. Besides I'm on my period, like I said you should've told me you were coming. And I'm sure you can go ahead and tag along for the camping trip if the Cullen's don't mind. And you've always been one to party. This is just a much bigger one." Jacob closed his eyes and made a disgusted noise. Edward just rolled his eyes looking back at me appreciatively. I winked. He smirked mouthing a thank you.

"Alright fine. A week full of Edward it is then." He said annoyed. I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe it would be. Edward sighed and clapped his hands together.

"We have a project we need to get done." I nodded as Jacob slit his eyes. Edward held a hand out to me kindly helping me stand up.

"Mind if I sit in a watch?" I rolled my eyes.

"Suit yourself Jacob. It's not going to be fun though and we need to get this done." He nodded grabbing my hand pulling me away from Edward. Edward put his hands up walking up the stairs first Jacob following dragging me behind him.

"It's okay if you want to stay down here and watch TV." He shook his head smirking.

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to watch you two." I shrugged my shoulders. I guess Edward and I were going to need to bullshit this. It's a good thing Jacob's not exactly a genius when it comes to these things. Edward opened my door and slipped inside leaving it cracked open for us. Jacob walked in next keeping me separated from Edward. Edward had out two biology books and a couple journals sprawled out on my bed. He was good. Jacob sat down in my computer chair as Edward and I sat down on the bed. I looked at him patiently as he smirked looking down at the book.

"Alright, so genes." He stared off. Thank God he picked something I knew a little bit about. I nodded for him to continue. He smiled. "I think that this will be a good project for us to pick because being able to trace alleles and cross reference phenotypes and genotypes and their variability with what our parents had and how we turned out will be interesting." I nodded following where he was going; he was a good liar. I shook my head slowly.

"That's a good idea but what if we took it to a more biological approach." Edward furrowed his eyebrows honestly intrigued. He wasn't the only one who could bullshit. "We could take it back to and look at it from a more Darwinistic approach. We could trace a specific animal and trace its lineage and cross reference the genotypes and phenotypes while also looking into evolution and how that's played a role in their survival." Edward looked at me wide eyed as I just smiled. Jacob sighed bored standing up from the chair. I looked up at him questioningly as he huffed.

"This is boring. I'm going to go and watch some TV downstairs." I shrugged my shoulders looking back down in my book.

"Do what you want Jake. There's food in the kitchen if you get hungry." He nodded. I looked back to Edward relieved. Thinking of school was the last thing I wanted to do right now. Jacob walked towards the door but paused turning back around to me. I cocked an eyebrow as he strode forward and scooped my face up into his hands planting his lips firmly to mine. I opened my eyes in shock as he continued to deepen the kiss a little more than I would've ever been comfortable with in front of anyone. He released my face and glanced up to Edward briefly before turning and walking out of the room without another word shutting the door behind him. I sat looking at the door with my mouth open slightly. That was not okay. I turned back around and looked at Edward wrinkles forming on my forehead. He sighed looking up from the bed. I opened my mouth to start apologizing for my rude boyfriend but Edward didn't let me get that far. He slid the book off to the side and leaned forward placing a hand behind my head pulling me towards him forcefully. I smiled the second before his lips planted themselves onto mine and that familiar tingling came back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed me back down onto the bed. I sighed into his mouth as he kissed down my jaw and neck working back up to my lips in a loop. He ran his other free hand up and down my side squeezing my thigh and my side as he laid into me. After 5 minutes he pulled back with a satisfied smile on his face. I rolled my eyes smacking his arm.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" He chuckled leaning down slowly kissing my neck softly biting. I just shivered shaking my head. He was going to kill me.

"Nope, just making sure you remember what I said. Never letting you go. And I'll be damned if he's the last to kiss you today." I frowned causing Edward to wrap his arms around my waist hugging me tightly. "What's wrong love?" I frowned.

"I'm sorry about him. He's normally nicer. Maybe he knows." Edward shook his head.

"He may question, but he doesn't know. Trust me. And he seems alright; not the kindest, but alright." Edward absently rubbed my hip where Jacob's bruising grip was.

"Has he ever hit you?" Edward asked softly looking away the blood running to his face. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, he's never done that. He's normally much calmer. He must feel threatened." Edward nodded.

"He should be because I swear to God if he ever touches you like that again I'll kill him." I smiled and reached up kissing his forehead.

"I know. It'll be alright. I'll end up breaking it off before he leaves. It's a good time to since he's here." Edward sighed and nodded thankfully. It wasn't fair to either of them, even if Jacob was a dirty cheater. "You just need to promise not to push him until then." I said pointedly. Edward feigned innocence as he winked.

"Fine, I can try. No promises I love to love you." I blushed as he smirked leaning down towards my face. "So should we get back to our project?" Edward asked wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed as he cut me off sealing his lips to mine.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a while but here it is! Thanks to all of you who stuck with it and have been supportive in their reviews. It's greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"Bella I'm hungry." I could hear Jacob's footsteps working their way up the staircase. Edward slid off of me and I sat up quickly straightening out my hair and clothes. Edward picked up the book looking down at it concentrating. Jacob came charging into the room and I turned to look back at him innocently placing my bottom lip between my teeth trying to explain away it puffy redness.

"I'm sorry what was that Edward?" I asked kindly as Jacob huffed standing silently in the corner. No need to be rude.

"For the conclusion, we can say that by cross referencing the genotypes with their phenotype over the decades that the Finches ability survive was supported by Darwin's Theory on Survival and that there is a direct relationship between genotypes and evolution." I smiled at his convincing conclusion. Jacob huffed.

"Aren't you two done yet? I'm hungry and Bella doesn't have any good food here." I rolled my eyes looking back at Jake.

"Yes we're done. We can go and grab some food in town. Edward if you want to head home you may or you can join us." Jacob did not look happy with my solution. Edward hummed softly to himself knowing full well he was never going to leave me alone with Jacob.

"I have an idea. How about I give my family call and have them meet us in town? Maybe invite Ben and Angela along too. I'm sure they would love to meet Jacob." I think Edward managed to make it worse by adding more people to the equation, but that was what I needed. I nodded happily as Jacob pouted.

"Wonderful." He said sarcastically. Edward stood from the bed pulling his cell phone out dialing a number. I stood up and walked downstairs going in search of my cell phone. Jacob followed close behind me as I descended the stairs.

"Bella, I get that you have friends here and all, but can you and I please have at least one night just the two of us?" I reached the bottom step and sighed turning back to see the Jacob I remembered and fell in love with. I nodded pushing aside Sarah's laughing from my brain. If this had been two months ago I would've jumped at the chance to have Jacob all to myself.

"Yes. We will be alone tonight. And I'm sorry Jacob this is just a bad week." He nodded reaching into his back pocket handing me my phone. I furrowed my eyebrows as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just checking." He said softly walking into the living room. He went through my phone; that was a new one. I stared after him shocked holding my phone in my hand. Edward came walking down the stairs giving me a confused look.

"What's wrong love?" I shook my head holding up my cellphone.

"He went through my phone. The bastard went through my phone!" I couldn't believe the audacity. Damn, he's not even here for 5 minutes and he's already going through my shit. Like I would be so obvious. Edward sighed and pinned me up against the wall. My heart began to race. What is Jacob saw? Would it really be that bad though? End this bullshit now. I was just being a coward.

"Don't worry about him. Soon. We'll get through this and then everything will be smooth sailing." He gave me a quick kiss before releasing me from the wall. I followed behind him down into the foyer as Jake rounded the corner giving us both a wary stare.

"So…ready?" Jake pulled on my hand removing me from Edward's vicinity. I could hear a low growl from Edward at his hasty pull. I sighed shaking my head grabbing my purse as we walked out of the house. We all piled into my car Jacob taking front passenger as Edward took his place behind me.

"So, where are we going?" Jacob asked glancing back to Edward and then to me. I looking at Edward in the rearview mirror.

"How about it Edward? You know your way around here better than I do." He hummed looking back at me with a wide smile.

"Pop's has really good food. I think that'll be a good place to start. I still have a bunch of other places to treat you to but Pop's is a good start." I was going to kill him. Jake huffed reaching over and grabbing my hand. Edward's hand came up between my seat and the doorjamb to rest on my arm. I was that woman right now.

"Perfect." Jake mocked. He was never one for small towns and this is smaller than that. I took the basic directions back towards town.

"So your family is meeting us there then Ed?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yea. And a few friends from Bella's school. You'll get to meet the whole gang." Jake laughed.

"Great." He said sarcastically. That's it. I pulled my hand away and shot him a nasty glare.

"Enough. This is my new home now whether you like it or not. Stop acting like an ass Jacob Black." Edward hid his snicker behind his hand while Jacob continued his pout beside me.

The trip was quick, as was any trip in Forks. I parked out front and Edward was quick to get out of his car and open my door for me while Jacob was starting his march towards the entrance.

"He's an ass." Edward muttered. I gave a soft laugh shaking my head.

"I'm seeing that. You intimidate him. It's obvious." Edward's ego looked as though it was going to glow because it had grown so much. I smacked his chest as he pushed my lower back towards the front. When we walked in Alice and Jasper were already sitting at a booth towards the back of the restaurant; a few tables pushed together to accommodate the large group about to converge.

"Bella!" Alice shouted jumping up and down. Jake looked at me and then Alice. Edward continued towards his sister leaving us behind.

"Crazy," He whispered. I huffed pushing along leaving him behind. I'm really hoping this wasn't how Jake always was and I was simply too blind to realize it.

"Alice!" I yelled just as happily to embarrass Jake. Edward laughed taking a seat beside his sister. Jake flopped down into the booth pulling me down beside him. Jasper and Alice both glared at him before righting their faces.

"Alice, Jasper. This is Jacob. I think you remember me telling you about him." Truthfully I'd only had one conversation with these people but now Edward had him believing we were all close friends. But if they even know a fraction of what Edward knew, this was going to be an interesting lunch. Each shook his head, Jacob's stare lingering a bit too long on Alice earning another glare from Jasper.

"Jake this is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Edward's brother and sister." I had said it not realizing the impact that I just created. Jake choked on his water looking up at them confused.

"Brother and sister? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I nodded nudging his side.

"Yes. Adopted." Jasper was losing patience and I could tell.

"So Bella Edward told us you were going to be able to come over for dinner tonight, right?" Thank you Alice. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yea. Jake was an unexpected surprise so I hope it won't be too much of an inconvenience if he came along?" I could see her gritting her teeth but she nodded. Bless her heart.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Edward asked trying to defuse. I sighed. Thank God.

"Should be here any minute. Had to take care of something in town. And Jacob they're also siblings who are dating." Jasper added annoyed. Again he choked shaking his head. Well at least that was out of the way. Before he could open his mouth and embarrass me further the doorbell rang causing all of us to turn. I groaned. Not who I wanted here.

Angela and Ben came in hand in hand. But behind them Lauren and Jessica.

"Fuck." Edward muttered shaking his head. Of all the people. This was not what I needed. Angela leaned down hugging me.

"I'm sorry. They followed. You have explaining to do." I chuckled rolling my eyes. Ben and Angela sat towards the end of the table as Lauren and Jessica weaseled themselves between Jasper and Jacob in the booth. Jacob becoming increasingly fascinated with Jacob.

"Bella, who's this handsome man?" He chuckled reaching a hand out to Lauren.

"Jacob. Bella's boyfriend." Jessica gave me a long look before looking to Edward, who was adverting all eye contact with the terror duo.

"Really? Boyfriend. Hum. Strange it seemed like Bella," The bell rang stopping her from being a bitch. I knew where that was going.

"Bella! Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed across the restaurant. I never thought I'd be glad to see that man. He looked to Jacob's arm slung behind my back and frowned before looking to Edward.

"I want the booth." He said simply picking me clean up out of my seat and dropping me down into a chair beside Edward and Angela. I could hear Edward sigh as he dropped an arm around the back of my chair. Jake frowned looking up to the big man now standing over him.

"Jake. Bella's boyfriend." Emmett laughed grasping his hand tightly. The veins in his arms popping ever so slightly.

"Emmett. Edward's big brother. Sorry I can't stand those chairs." He helped himself to my vacated seat giving me a sly wink. Sly bastard.

 _Thank you._ I mouthed.

Rosalie took the last seat sending a hard glare to Jacob who couldn't pull his eyes off of her legs.

"So you're Jacob?" Rosalie asked softly clicking her tongue. He leaned back nodding.

"Sure am. I hope my reputation doesn't surpass me." Rosalie barked a laugh and shook her head. This was a scary side of Rosalie.

"Trust me sweetheart. I don't think you're going to surpass anything." Edward hid a smile behind his menu glancing to me. Jake frowned finally turned off from her. Rosalie gave me a 'what the fuck' look. The waitress came walking up seeing dollar signs with our big group.

"Hey ya'll my name's Sophia. I'll be taking your order. How about I start with you gorgeous." My mouth popped open as I stared back at the southern beauty. She slit her eyes glancing past me to Edward nodding her head.

"Well I'll be damned!" She dropped her pad picking me up from the chair hugging me tightly. "How are you girl? Did you take my advice?" I groaned as the entire table was staring at me oddly. Edward chuckled nodding his head.

"Yes she did." Edward answered for me. She looked to Edward and nodded.

"Good. I can tell there's a glow about you. Now I'll stop hogging your time. What can I get for ya?" I sighed. That was not a can I wanted to open up. Edward on the other hand couldn't have looked any happier. That was one hell of a night. A night we only shared with each other. And now the entire table was going to be pounding into me about it.

"A water and a house salad would be great." If I tried to actually eat I think I'd be sick. She went around taking orders as I began to formulate the explanation. Alice was practically burning the side of my face for her chance to pounce. In fact all stares seemed fixed on Edward and I; except Lauren who couldn't seem to get enough of Jake. Maybe she would whisk him away and then this whole awkward week would be over. But Jake's strongest quality was his drive to prove himself right. And I'll be damned if he's just going to let Edward have me.

"So Bella. You and the waitress seemed to be real close. What's up with that?" Emmett asked leaning forward. And just when I thought he was on my side; he's not. He's on Edward's.

"Yea what's up with that?" Angela pushed leaning towards me. I sighed shaking my head. Edward chuckled rubbing my shoulder.

"I forced Bella to go to Erotica with me. She got drunk…we got drunk. Sophia was dancing on the floor and pulled Bella in to dance with her. Drunken bonding." Kill me now. I could see the fire behind Jake's eyes. How was this not provoking him?! All the girls stared at me in shock as Emmett and Jasper laughed amused.

"And the advice?" Alice urged. I shook my head.

"Yea the advice. What was that?" Jake turned his glare to Edward, who remain calm and cool. Just sipping his drink looking at me.

"To loosen up. Stop running from life." Not the truth and not a lie.

"Interesting. Just you two then huh?" Lauren now long forgotten from Jake's brain as he focused on us. We nodded.

"Alright everyone here's the drinks." Sophia broke the tension as she passed out our beverages.

"So Bella camping trip?" Emmett changed subjects wiggling his eyebrows.

"She said yea. Jake said he'd tag along too." The sourness evident on the Cullen's faces. It was almost laughable. A month ago and I would've been drooling at the chance to be alone with Jake. And now I couldn't think of anything better than to be alone with Edward.

"Sweet! The more the merrier. And then the party at the Frat that weekend." Jake scrunched his eyebrows.

"Frat?" He asked shocked. If there was ever someone I would never pin to see myself with it was a frat boy. Lauren and Jessica now fully engulfed into the conversation.

"Oh Edward you didn't tell us about a party." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Yes my fraternity Jacob. Bella and her friends were up about a month ago for our last party. That's how we met. And Lauren I figured you'd find out eventually." He refused to even look at her. I know this was hard on him but I'm glad he wasn't making this hard on me.

"Babe you've been busy!" Jake leaned back all charades dropped. He knew. How couldn't he?

"It's not her fault. We practically forced her to drive us there." Ben now spoke up.

"No I'm happy for her. I wanted her short stay here to be as painless as possible." This seemed to get a resounding pissed off vibe from the group. He was embarrassing me and I didn't like to be embarrassed, I was doing it to myself enough as it was. So do I stop it or do I hash it out?

"Short stay?" Alice asked looking from me to Jake. He nodded.

"Yea. Bella was forced to move here because of her parents. She has a life in Jacksonville…" he paused looking to Edward. "With me. Friends. Great colleges. Beautiful city. That was something we'd talked about before she left. Graduating and coming home. Isn't that right babe?" How do I answer this question? I chewed on my lower lip. Rosalie's bitch face snapped back on.

"Jesus what are you? Her husband. I haven't known Bella for very long but I do know she's wicked smart and perfectly capable of choosing whichever life she wants. Have you even asked what she wants now?" Jacob wasn't liking being challenged. I just need to end this for right now. Get through lunch and worry about the rest later.

"Jake of course. Now stop being so passive aggressive. Would you enjoy your vacation? Please? For me." He smiled and nodded. Emergency adverted for now. Everyone else was not so happy. No matter what I did I was making someone unhappy.

Sophia came back with our food and thankfully we ate in a contented silence. Edward would steal a few forkfuls from my plate every now and again. Rosalie looked as though she wanted to rip Jakes head off. Lauren didn't care which man she got so long as she was getting at me. Jasper and Emmett were just as mischievous as I'd seen them at the party. I honestly just wanted to crawl into a hole and forget this ever happened. Poor Edward. I pulled him into this at the wrong time.

Everyone received their checks, except for me. Why? Because Edward put me on his tab. Yet another insult to Jake.

"Alright everybody. Lunch was good. Bella we'll see you later yea?" Alice asked tipping her head. Jake shook his head annoyed. Dinner was sure to be worse than what we'd just endured. I don't think I can sit through that again, let alone force Edward to play nice when I knew he was suffering.

"Alice. I'm sorry. Please grovel to your mother for me. I think I own Jake a little time." He looked up at me shocked as Alice grimaced. Edward's grasp tightened. I know he wasn't going to like this. In the house alone with Jacob.

"Of course. Mom will understand. We'll be by on Monday to pick you up yea?" I nodded giving the Cullen's each a hug followed by Ange and Ben. Lauren and Jessica promised to see us at the party. Jake slung an arm around my shoulders pushing me towards the car Edward following behind us. He still needed his car.

The drive was silent but it was clear what I'd created. Edward was not happy. Jake was ecstatic. I needed to end this but how? He'd flown across the country for me cheating or not. We pulled in front of the house walking inside. Jake flopped down onto the couch turning on the Tv. Edward and I crept up the stairs to grab his things. I walked in first dropping face first onto my bed.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward whispered coming to sit down beside me.

"I'm trying to make this as painless as possible for everyone. I need to break up with Jake but he's going to be here for the next week whether I like it or not. And forcing you to suffer through his rude comments is something I don't want for you. I'm sorry Edward." He sighed rubbing my back.

"Love, my suffering around him pales in comparison to the desire I have to be around you. I don't trust him. And I worry." I turned my face and smiled.

"That's why I have to Edward. I love you too much to make you suffer through what just happened at lunch all over again. I'm hesitant about the camping now too because it's clear how your family feels; and I don't blame them! Please forgive me." He grinned leaning down touching his lips with mine.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it. I cannot handle him being alone with you. The thought alone drives me crazy. You're coming camping so that I can watch him and sneak away with you." He winked sending chills down my spine.

"Camping I can do. Another dinner and I'll have to kill myself." He nodded understanding.

"Deal. Leave your window open tonight." He chuckled standing from the bed. I propped myself up shaking my head.

"What does that mean?" He laughed giving a wink.

"Goodnight Bella. I love you." He walked from the room his soft footfalls on the staircase. I jumped up following after him seeing Jake and Edward in a tense handshake.

"It's been fun Jake. See you. Goodbye Bella." He tipped his head to me before turning and leaving the house. Jake stood staring at the door rolling his shoulder blades.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Fuck. Didn't think he'd be that straight to the point.

"Of course not." Again not a lie.

"Are you sure about that answer? Because the way you two are around each other seems like something far more than just friends." I rolled my eyes walking into the living room. He was soon to follow sitting on a nearby chair. His anger rising. Maybe sending Edward away wasn't such a great idea.

"Jake I'm sleeping with him as much as you're sleeping with Sarah." His face paled as the words sunk in. He started to laugh in an attempt to brush it off.

"Alright. I believe you. But I think he does want something more with you. I don't like you hanging out with him alone at night clubs. Getting drunk together. Going to frat parties."

"Oh because you expect me to wallow in self-pity until you fly in and save me? Jake get real. He's a friend trying to make this miserable town a little bit fun. If anything you should be grateful that he's looking out for me. Taking care of me. Without him I would have no one." He looked like he wanted to be further pissed off but didn't want to drive a bigger wedge between us.

"I'm sorry. It's hard ya know. Watching you leave and have such a great time. It's been rough without you." I nodded. He seemed sincere. Could Sarah really just be a misunderstanding?

"I know. I'm glad you came Jake." He nodded coming to sit beside me on the couch flipping on the TV and wrapping an arm around my shoulders…just relaxed. This was the old Jacob. Not the ass he's been lately.

We settled on a marathon of Law and Order. The silence was comfortable but I couldn't help but to yearn for Edward. Now I felt guilty. I never wanted to mislead Jake. Before I moved here I was certain he and I were going to get married, have kids, and grow old together. And then I moved here. Things changed. Edward appeared. And I hated him for it because I had never wanted someone as bad as I had wanted him. And that left Jake overshadowed. Sarah or not aside truth be told.

"You know we could entertain ourselves much better upstairs?" I sighed shaking my head as he frowned.

"I'm not in the mood Jake. My parents are going to be home in the morning so you're going to need to sleep on the couch and I'm cramping." He still gave his disgusted expression. If there was one thing I refused to do was sleep with Jake. Especially not with everything that was going on in my brain. I couldn't bring myself to betray Edward like that.

Jake had passed out after the 7th episode his soft snores filling the living room. I pushed him off of me gently and stood to grab a blanket and pillow for him. When I returned he'd spun on his side revealing his back to me. I slid the pillow under his head first and then unfolded the blanket about to drop it down over his body and I saw it.

His cellphone poking out from his back pocket. I chewed on my lower lip contemplating my next step. Do I do it? I reached and quickly plucked it from his pocket lighting up the screen being met with a lock code. Damn. What would it be?

I tried our anniversary first, followed by his birthday and then mine. Nothing. I only had a couple more shots before my spying would cause the phone to lock and then I'd really be screwed. Another set of numbers popped into my head and I half hoped it wouldn't be those. I typed Sarah's birthday into the phone and it opened. This was not looking good.

I opened the text feeds feeling my nerves bouncing rapidly in my stomach. Sarah's name was at the top of the feed meaning she'd been the last person he'd spoken to. I hovered my finger over the conversation knowing once I did this there was no going back. And what do I do if I found something? Confront him? He did the same to me. I pressed down starting at the bottom.

 _"_ _Hey Jake you make it?"_ Innocent enough.

 _"_ _Yea safe and sound."_ Okay.

 _"_ _God! I miss you already! :("_ Not to innocent.

 _"_ _Just a week. Then I'll be back. Better be ready ;)."_ Oh boy. I scrolled up a few swipes and my hand flew to my mouth as I nearly dropped the phone. Are you fucking kidding me!? Nudes! FUCK YOU! I had to fight with myself not to throw the phone at his head. Bitch! Both of them. I grabbed my phone and took pictures of the evidence not wanting to risk him getting rid of the evidence before I got to confront him about it.

I slipped it back into his phone and walked away before I could do something I could possibly get arrested for. And he had the audacity to get righteous on my ass about Edward. Low and behold little miss slut was sending him beaver shots. Fuck them both. No more playing fair. I tried to be cordial and this is what I get.

I stomped my way upstairs shutting my door locking it behind me for added effect. Damn him! He deserved every ounce of suffering this afternoon. The more the better! I walked over to my window slamming it upwards marveling in the feel of the wind carrying the incoming rains.

And now was I not only going to have to suffer through this next week pretending to be naïve to his shifty life choices but all the while with Edward and his family there as well.

"Fuck men!" I flopped down onto my bed covering my eyes. The thunder boomed as the rain began to fall. Payback is going to be a bitch Jacob Black.

"I hope you don't mean me." I gasped sitting up in bed seeing a dripping wet Edward sitting in my window sill. And just like that all the anger washed away. I shook my head smiling.

"Of course not. What are you doing here?" He hummed spinning to dangle his legs into the room.

"Seeing you of course. It's been too long." I awed standing up crossing the room into his arms. He placed his head on top of mine.

"How was he tonight?" And it was back. I pulled back pacing the length of my room. Edward's worry growing.

"That son of a bitch." Edward jumped into the room grabbing the tops of my arms to stare down at me.

"Did he hurt you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not in the physical sense. He starts off by accusing us of sleeping together. And then tries to get me to have sex with him. Once all that failed he passed out. So I checked his phone. His passcode now being Sarah's birthday. And not to neglect the numerous amount of nudes I found stashed on there as well." Edward's face said it all. He was possibly even more unhappy than I was. He wanted me but he also didn't want me to be treated like dirt. And that's what Jacob's done.

"I'm sorry Bella. You don't deserve that. I would never," I nodded placing a hand over his lips.

"I know. I would never think you would. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you tonight. I wish I'd just told him to fuck off the moment I saw his ugly, lying, cheating," Edward ducked his head down latching his lips onto mine. I moaned as he pulled me flush against his body. His hands combed through my hair before moving to circle my waist.

He picked me up from the ground laying me down onto the bed. He stood over me reaching down lifting the hem of his shirt up and over his head. I bit back my groan staring at his chiseled chest.

"Up here love." I looked back to his mischievous eyes as he leaned down painstakingly slow before he moved to straddle my waist.

"He'll regret doing that to you. I'll be sure of that. But right now you're mine and I'm going to make you forget everything Jacob." I hummed closing my eyes.

"That sounds nice." He laid the length of my body as his hands came to cradle my face.

"Bella. I love you." I opened my eyes just as his lips came down onto mine. This was what I wanted, Edward and only Edward.

I ran my nails up his back eliciting a moan. He rolled off to my side pulling me on top of him. His hands ran down my back and tucked themselves into my back pockets. I rubbed his chest while rocking slightly over his groin. His breathing turned to panting the further we went. How far was I willing to go tonight? Edward was still a relatively new thing for me and yet I'd never wanted to be with someone so badly in my life.

"Take your shirt off please. I want to see you." My entire body blushed at the thought. I'd done it before but I was drunk. I sat back and tugged at the hem of my shirt teasingly. His arms came up behind his head waiting patiently. I tugged the damp fabric up and over my head earning another moan. His hands reached forward tentatively connecting first with my stomach before coming around my waist. He gave a short tug pulling me back down to his level.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. You're going to be the death of me." I smirked giving him a soft kiss before I continued my rocking. His eyes rolled back as his hands came up and caressed my breasts.

"Love if you don't stop I'm going to take you right now." A giggle escaped my lips as he looked back at me seriously.

"Who's stopping you?" He growled flipping us back the other way his kisses hot and hard on my neck.

"Me. This is not how I want to seduce you. I want Jacob to be long gone. I want to bring you out to dinner. I want to have a romantic candlelit set up in the middle of the woods. I want you to crave my touch so badly just looking at you will make you unravel. And then I will take you as mine. Over and over until you're unable to stay awake. That's what I want our first time to be." I smiled giving a hard thrust upwards causing him to groan.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun, love." He spun me back around and quirked an eyebrow.

"How then?" I rolled my eyes. Maybe he thought I was too shy to pull this sexy man's pants down but he was about to be proven dreadfully wrong. I kissed his collarbone and then his chest moving over his right nipple.

"Bella," Edward hissed arching his back. I stooped lifting my head with a wide smile. He seemed so tense.

"Yes Edward? Would you like me to stop?" He grunted shaking his head.

"On the contrary. I would like for you to please hurry because you're driving me crazy." I rolled my eyes continuing my assault across his chest and stomach. Once he finally began to squirm I crawled down his body propping myself up onto my knees around his waist. I worked on unbuttoning his jeans running my nails across his newly exposed flesh. He ground his teeth together tossing his head back.

"Bella, please." He begged. I slipped my fingers into the waistband and pushed down onto the bed slipping the back of his jeans from under his ass. I continued to pull until the jeans were down around his thighs. His boxer briefs were straining against his hard on. I ran my hand over the underwear first slightly in awe from his size. There was no way I was fitting that entire thing in my mouth. This would be a new one for me.

"Edward I knew you were well endowed but, wow." He smirked closing his eyes smugly.

"Thank you. Just wait until I'm making love to you. Then you'll really get the full experience." I could feel my face heat. So confident. What I wouldn't give for just having a fraction of his. I looked back down at his throbbing dick. Well Bella you opened the can and now you have to finish it. Honestly I was finding this amusing. Who would've thought I would ever manage to ever get Edward to crumble? About damn time.

I pulled his boxers back releasing Edward Jr. with a spring. I started first stroking with my hand marveling in the smoothness of his shaft. Two bulging veins protruding from either side. Edward continued to squirm anxiously. I stopped with my hand looking up and making eye contact with him as I dropped my head lower.

"Ready?" He nodded vigorously. I swept my hair off to one side before lowering my head and running my tongue along each side hoping it would help in lubing him up a bit for when I tackled him head on, haha. I crack myself up.

I took a deep breath before lowering my mouth over his head and then mid shaft before I could feel him butting up against the back of my throat. He's damn lucky I don't have a killer gag reflex. I used my left hand to assist in massaging the lower half which didn't fit as I bobbed my head up and down. Edward began to moan and wiggle as his hands came to fist the bedding beside my head.

"Bella, you're amazing." That earned him a little bit of teeth on my next run down; I could feel him shiver. I offered my free hand which he took happily squeezing it tightly. His breathing became shallow as I could feel his cock pulsate and soon he came inside my mouth. I took it in stride swallowing as it came greatly pleased that even his cum tasked sweet. Edward's body relaxed as he stilled behind me.

I pulled back seeing his eyes now closed and a breathtaking smile gracing his face. Beautiful. I kissed each of his hipbones before swinging my body to the edge of my bed.

"Bella…that was…" I ran my fingers across his abdomen eliciting another shiver.

"I know Edward. There will be plenty of more where that came from." I stood grabbing the bottle of water from my dresser taking a swig. While the taste wasn't what bothered me I don't think Edward wanted his semen back if our make out session continued. I could hear my bedding rustle as Edward stood crossing the room. Goosebumps scattered across my body. His hands came around my waist and his hard on pressed into my ass. His head came down to my shoulder as his hands came up to cradle each breast.

"I cannot wait until I'm thrusting inside of you. Making you scream my name. Watching you unravel under my touch." Sweet Jesus. Please give me the strength.

"Can't wait." I wrapped my hands up and around the back of his neck. He spun me around and planted his lips back against mine. Sparks were flashing behind my eyelids. This was more than all of the minutes I've spend with Jacob combined. My body ached in places I didn't think possible. I wanted him more than anything. A college frat guy I'd met while tanked at a party. He pulled back and walked backwards towards the bed.

"Come on. You need to sleep. You're parents are going to be back in the morning and we're going to have a long day tomorrow with Jake."

"We're?" He nodded kissing my cheek receiving a giggle.

"Yes, we're. I'm not letting you out of my sight. We have one day left until the trip and that's too much time for Jacob to do something I'm going to have to kill him for." His over protectiveness was sexy. He laid down first pulling me down spooning me from behind.

"You're staying?" He nodded snuggling his face into the back of my neck.

"Yes. For a while. Then I'll be back bright and early." Good enough for me. He squeezed me tight as the darkness took over my brain. I could get used to this.


End file.
